Saki
by IzayaTrash
Summary: "Si lo deseas, yo puedo cumplir aquellas ilusiones". Esa voz sólo les susurraba a ellas, sólo le escuchaban mientras cantaban: les decía que los sueños podían hacerse realidad.
1. Aviso

Pues… mi nueva cuenta.

Estaba pensando en retomar los dos fics principales en este momento: Las 6 Partes de Alice 2ª T., y Destiny. Para eso, he de consultar con ustedes, ya alguien por ahí va al foro de Rozen Maiden así que se me hizo más fácil publicar el mensajito aquí.

O si no, mandaré MP a todos los lectores de L6PdA, para que estén enterados de la nueva decisión. Bien podría seguir sólo con Destiny pero… disfruto de escribir el otro, también de atrasarme con las actualizaciones y hacerme bolas con todos los documentos que tengo.

Puedo continuar la historia o solamente hacer un resumen de ésta, ustedes tienen la última palabra.

Otra cosa, esto se llama _Saki_ por razones especiales. Además de que este aviso ya no estará si actualizo algo, cambiaré el texto para hacer que sea el resumen o el capítulo donde me quedé. (Odio poner tantos –O…, o…, -)

Gracias por su atención y aprovecho para disculparme por mi repentina ida. (Buuu, muy tarde para las disculpas)


	2. Capítulo IX

_**Capítulo IX.**_

Después de pasar un día entero bajo las estrellas y el frío viento de la noche, cada persona del reino regresaba en completa paz a sus casas. Lo cual, de cierta forma, molestaba a los anyahn, incluso a Lida, ya que ellos jamás habían sido tan devotos a una deidad. En sus mentes parecía una broma pesada por parte de la Reina Mizuki, quien sabía perfectamente la ausencia de un dios protector en su país.

Tomaban como insulto que otros reinos les invitasen varias veces en época de festividad, esa fue la primera razón de su descontento al venir. No obstante, sus quejas no podían ser escuchadas cuando fue su padre el que propuso la visita.

Por la mañana, al pie del monte, la Princesa Mirai gozaba de la brisa recorriéndole el cuerpo y haciendo volar sus cabellos finamente. El Príncipe Max llegó a buscar unas no tan agradables respuestas, pero al comenzar a hablar se detuvo de repente. Sin saberlo, también quedó atrapado con la preciosidad del paisaje natural brindado.

El arrepentimiento de venir a Byacuya se esfumaba con lentitud.

—¿Qué…? —Movió de un lado a otro la cabeza, ahí se dejó ver débil frente a su futura esposa.

—Así que tu debilidad son los panoramas bellos. —Mirai rió.

—No exactamente, sólo que no me vi en tales circunstancias… Menos frente a vos.

—Eres muy reservado. —Sus verdes ojos examinaron las montañas cercanas—. ¿Los demás son tal cual tú?

—… Os podéis imaginar que entre mis hermanos y yo no hay mucha comunicación. Tal vez deberíais preguntarle a otro de ellos. —Dijo en voz baja—. Eso desde que iniciaron mis preparaciones para ascender al trono.

—¿Y tu primo Matías?

—¿No os…? Él… Con él es igual.

No sabía por qué sus palabras fueron pronunciadas inseguramente, la princesa mediana no supo explicar la poca tristeza y desconfianza que expreso su prometido en aquella respuesta. Había secretos de los cuales tenía curiosidad, la incertidumbre de Mirai la llevaría a cometer el grave error de preguntar qué ocurría con el Príncipe Matías.

Sin embargo, la voz siempre aparecía en los momentos más oportunos, a veces en unos inapropiados.

Los interrumpió con un bostezo y al buscarlo, encontraron a una figura blanca acostada en el suelo, simulando dormirse. Cuando "Diego" alzó la mirada, vieron cómo sus iris ardían como el fuego, casi parecía que una llama había entrado en ellos. No duró ni medio minuto la sorpresa.

—Sus pláticas son aburridas, no entiendo la posibilidad de que les entretenga hasta el punto de no notarme. —Ya de pie, la silueta se dio la media vuelta—. ¿Y esas caras? ¿Vieron un fantasma?

—Algo peor de lo que quiero que hables, Diego.

—Qué hostilidad. Ya veo por qué les casarán en un mes…—"Diego" se disipó en una nube grisácea—. Puede que esperen menos tiempo para estar unidos.

—Sois tan… ¿Cuánto queréis causar alboroto en donde os sea posible? —Preguntó guardando calma Max.

—Calla, principito, sé bien que no es tu deseo casarte. Sólo lo haces para cumplir los caprichos de Dristan.

El rubio tomó de la mano a la byan y se fue, ignorando la voz que seguía parloteando. En una de las frases dichas por ésta, se escuchó:

—Te diría que quien huye de la realidad es un cobarde soñador, pero somos familiares en ese caso. Un alivio que no huyas por tus propias ambiciones…

La nube estaba por desaparecer finalmente, no obstante, volvió a formarse el cuerpo. Acción realizada al ver que la Princesa de Certes se acercaba con una cara seria, ya podía suponer que quería hablarle sobre lo que pasó ayer. El personaje egocentrista se inquietó al ver que la muchacha solamente le pasó naturalmente.

Algo perturbado de no recibir insultos o gritos, fue a ver qué con la cabeza de la castaña.

—Su Alteza Serenísima, permitidme el honor de ser iluminado. —Llegados a este punto, la princesa perdió el hilo—. Faltaron tus gritos y/o amenazas de muerte, ¿No me viste o qué?

—¿Cuál es el problema de querer descansar un rato de la voz que me metió en un problema enorme con mi padre?

—Aumentaste tu negatividad, niñata. ¿Te peleaste con alguien y vienes a desatar tu furia conmigo?

—No lo creo, es justo lo que te dije. Vengo a despejar mi mente y pensar si ya debo de regresar a mi hogar.

—Ya sé, tu hermano y Alonsito te dijeron que ya era hora de venir por donde llegaste por lo que requieres de mi ayuda. —Insistió el ególatra—. ¿Tu no…?

—¡No digas novio! ¡Y te dije que no es eso ni nada relacionado contigo! —Gritó Nainin, sin casillas de tranquilidad.

—No iba a decir novio… por supuesto que no me refería a ninguno de los otros dos soquetes…

—¿Entonces a quién?

—No estamos en un cuestionario, Su Alteza. —"Diego" le acarició la cabeza—. Retomando lo importante, ¿Qué problema tienes ahora?

—¡TÚ! ¡Tú eres el soberano problema! —La Princesa de Certes cayó de rodillas.

La silueta la cargó en su espalda. —¿Qué pasa por tu mente? ¿En qué pensabas al recorrer el lugar durante toda la noche sin descansar?

—¿Me viste? ¿Por qué… no me detuviste o… me sermoneaste?

—Mi deber de estar aquí es bastante importante y para cumplirlo necesito un deseo igual de fuerte. Por eso conozco a Vincent, se asemeja a ti en cuanto a sueños profundos. —Explicó mientras llevaba a la oji-rojo—. Te llevaré con Alonsito, seguro ha de traerte algo que te siente bien. Tampoco es como si fuésemos a demorarnos mucho tiempo más en la montaña.

—No tengo idea de qué haces mejor: empeorar todo o ayudar en algo.

Nuevamente, los ojos rojos aparecieron en el rostro de la figura, esta vez la hoguera fue menor y dio paso a un escarlata brillante. De cualquier modo, el color de "Diego" no fue permanente.

* * *

Dentro de una de las casas de madera hablaban y tomaban un té de limón el Príncipe Takeshi y su tía Reina de Byacuya. Entre los temas que tocaron salió el del gemelo de la reina y padre del chico, el nombre de éste era Kazuki. No fue una de las víctimas de la guerra, sino de una terrible enfermedad de arrasó con él paulatinamente.

—Takeshi, ¿Cuál es la razón de hablar de mi gemelo? —Inquirió afligida Mizuki—. ¿Hay algo que no te haya contado?

—Como sabes, tía, mi padre murió a mis cinco años. Lo único que necesito saber es… ¿Quién lo asesinó? —La pregunta alarmó a la reina—. Su enfermedad notablemente lo mataría, pero su muerte ocurrió meses antes de lo previsto.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Hay razones para qué creas que miento, ¿Verdad? Y una de ellas es que tú sabes de lo que hablo. —Takeshi se oía decidido y los nervios invadían a la pelirosa—. No me malinterpretes, no tienes qué decirlo aho…

—No quiero decírtelo ya que sería muy doloroso para ambos. Casi llorarías de la pena y… y a mí me partiría el corazón.

—No exageres. Mi tío Norax, mi padre y tú me enseñasteis que un príncipe no llora ante su pasado: lo enfrenta y olvida debidamente.

—Incluso si tú estás preparado, yo no… —Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos cafés de la soberana—. Te lo diré en cuanto la Diosa Shizukesa me lo permita y me dé la bendición para ser fuerte… igual que mi querido sobrino.

El joven albino abrazó a Mizuki. —Lamento haberte hecho la pregunta, comprendo que me lo dirás cuando estés preparada.

Después de una conmovedora escena entre los familiares, de la posada primero salió el chico de ojos miel. Takeshi iba vagando sin rumbo con algo de preocupación por lo anterior dicho… ¿Cuánta sería la gravedad del asunto? Hojas de los árboles verdes que volaban por el aire, pasaron a su derecha y recordó la razón por la que le encantaba venir a la montaña Chinmoku, se decía que ahí la Diosa Pacífica se comunicaba por los pensamientos mortales y los guiaba al camino de la salvación. Ahora Shizukesa estaba comunicándose con él, lo aconsejaba sobre las decisiones qué tomar. Tan tranquila era la atmósfera de un amanecer fresco, ¿Qué lo podría arruinar?

Por supuesto que la contraparte de la paz: la inquietud. El segundo príncipe se vio asustado cuando su prima Naomi se abalanzó sobre él, haciéndolo caer por el alboroto y la pérdida de equilibrio. Por un breve instante, Takeshi creyó que se trataba de un ataque y apuntó con una flecha a la de cabello fucsia.

Al verse en complicado aprieto, la princesa menor se hizo bolita y comenzó a rogar por su vida; llanto y desesperación fue lo único audible.

—N-Naomi… ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

—¡Tú fuiste el que intentó matarme! Snif…

—Eso fue porque… ¿Cómo reaccionarías si te sorprendieran por detrás? —Su respiración se aceleró, casi a nada de padecer un ataque cardiaco—. ¿Te hice daño?

La princesita de luceros miel levantó su cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas. Takeshi suspiró y la tomó de la mano para llevarla con su madre.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto, me preocupaste demasiado.

—E-estoy bien, no ha sido nada.

—¿¡Qué no ha sido nada!? No has llorado desde los cinco años.

—Cielos. ¿Qué son ocho años sin sollozar y lagrimear? —Naomi sonrió optimista—. ¡Prometo no llorar de nuevo!

Una risa descuidaba no pudo evitar ser percibida por ambos primos, lo malo era que el causante de ese acto fue el mismo albino. La pelirosa se cruzó de brazos molesta y frunció el ceño, no podía parecer menos tierna al enojarse, esto hizo que Takeshi soltara más carcajadas alegres.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Pucheros se formaban en el rostro de Nao.

—N-na… nada. ¿Y si regresamos con la Reina Mizuki?

—No. Está hablando con la Princesa Camille, por eso me fui.

—Qué rápido de desocupa, eh. Lo que me molesta es: ¿Por qué unos anyahn nos quitarían el derecho de hablar con nuestra monarca? —El primo empezó a volver a la cabaña—. ¡Anda, Naomi!

—¡No sigas!

Esa voz femenina no pertenecía a la Princesa menor, en seguida se formó una mueca de molestia en el rostro de los ojos miel. Aquella persona que lo detuvo era la mayor de las princesas en Anyah, un encuentro no muy agradable. Ésta tenía los mechones agarrados por una cinta negra.

—¿Camille, no? —Takeshi arqueó una ceja.

Camille asintió como respuesta. —Mis intenciones al hablar con vuestra madre y tía era socializar un poco. Sabéis que dentro de tiempo suficiente seremos familia…

—¿"Socializar"? ¡Ja! ¿Qué tan "buen padre" es el Rey Dristan con sus propios hijos? —El sarcasmo del príncipe rebasaba cualquier límite de indecencia.

—Si lo que buscas es ofenderme para que me vaya, estás equivocado. —La chica soltó el listón que sostenía su cabello—. Soy capaz de quedarme toda la eternidad hasta tener una relación familiar con vosotros.

—¿Ah, sí? Buena suerte co…

Entrando en la conversación, la pelirosa saludó respetuosamente. —Encantada si ése es el motivo. —Jaló a su primo y lo hizo quedar frente a la ojiplata—. Él también está feliz de ayudar.

—Muchas gracias… —Camille se sonrojó—. Para la otra, aseguraos de que toda la familia esté presente.

—Todavía no acaban los preparativos para las fiestas que... —Musitó el muchacho.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Los dos reinos, tres si contamos a la Princesa Nainin y el Príncipe Vincent, nos divertiremos cuando hagan una celebración en nombre de Mirai y Max!

Escuchando lo que planeaban sin consentimiento de nadie se encontraba la princesa de dorada cabellera, ella no se veía contenta por la dichosa fiesta en nombre de su matrimonio. Ojalá hubiera una forma de evitarlo, ¿Qué pasaría si su _destino_ cambiase?

—'Deja de pensar en tonterías, Mirai, sabes que eso no es posible'. —Se dijo con sumo pesar.

—'Y ahí va una mitad… ¿Quién más desea cosas inconseguibles?'

—'¿Cómo es que escucho tu vocecita, eh?'

La silueta señaló a la Realeza de Certes dando vueltas junto al soldado Alonso. —'Es un sueño para Nainin poder jugar y correr de aquí a acá junto su hermano… al igual que olvidarse de su postura y andar con un subordinado... Eso no le he comprobado pero es seguro que sí.'

—'¿Y eso qué?' —Mirai se recargó en un tronco.

—'La palabra indicada es _deseo_ o _sueño_. ¿Sabes lo que verdaderamente hace la canción y la piedra de Nainin?' —La oji-verde negó—. 'Te vas a sorprender cuando lo descubras, por mientras necesito que ustedes dos continúen ilusionadas.'

—¿Para qué serviría ilusionarse con fantasías inconclusas?

La figura se hizo invisible. —Porque las puedo cumplir.

Lo que dijo dejó halada a la princesa. Literalmente, un escalofrío le llegó a los huesos, aumentó su ansiedad y recelo hacia "Diego". Sin embargo, lo de fantasear no le vendría nada mal estando como estaba, Mirai terminó aceptando que la persona invisible llevaba razón. El tema de su boda forzada, los sucesos acontecidos por ello no le agradaban mucho, mas había uno no tan malo.

Por su mente se atravesó la memoria de la amabilidad del Príncipe Max con ella aún sabiendo que se negaba a casarse. Esa amabilidad era un punto a su favor, esa gentileza como contestación a la crueldad de la princesa formó una leve sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 _ **Contestaría reviews pero, supongo que lo que importa ahora es el capítulo. Hablando en serio, ¿Qué creen que es "Diego"? Digan lo que sea… ¡Echen a volar su imaginación! (?)**_

 _ **Nos leemos.**_


	3. Capítulo X

_**Capítulo X.**_

Anyah, reino que salió adelante sin depender de un dios o diosa, por el contrario, arrasando territorios ganando las guerras y llevándose sus recursos como suyos. Varios pueblos estaban unificados bajo la nación en contra de su voluntad, por supuesto que eso le importaba un limón al Rey Dristan. Otros lo hacían por orgullo a ser la patria más fuerte y valerosa, un país que fue a la cima solo, con esfuerzos propios de noche y día.

El símbolo que representaba Anyah era un oscuro fondo donde, en la parte central, brillaba de entre todas las demás una estrella ensangrentada. Nadie sabía el por qué del emblema extraño, algunos decían que significaba lo siguiente: los reinos que derraman sangre y conquistan son los que resplandecen. Sin embargo, su rey era el único con derecho de saberlo; sería una barbarie que cierto espíritu también lo supiera, ¿cierto? La verdadera duda era: ¿Cómo y por qué lo sabe?

En la torre mayor del castillo colgaba solemnemente y con honra la bandera del reino; ondeando firmemente, reflejando la superioridad de los anyahn ante sus vecinos. Dentro de la fortaleza pétrea que rodeaba al palacio, adentro de las grandes y gruesas paredes hechas con piedras hace milenios por las manos de la mismísima Deidad Divina, descansaba Dristan y a la vez planeaba su próximo movimiento. Obviamente iba relacionado con el gran cambio que suponía la boda de su primogénito.

Su trono, recién pintado y retocado con las más valiosas gemas encontradas en los últimos años. Esos diamantes opacos simbolizaban la tortura que sufrieron los mineros, quienes sólo han salido de las cuevas a cambio de las preciosas piedras, días y noches sin escapatoria: algunos murieron y otros no aguantaron que terminaron suicidándose. Dristan era conocido por su crueldad hacia los sirvientes, pero los que trabajaban bajo sus órdenes meses después del nacimiento del Príncipe Max, cuentan que su rey cambió su carácter sin pleno aviso. Y eran precisamente esos relatos su diversión a todas horas; llamaba a sus criados y los obligaba a decir en su cara cómo era antes para reírse descaradamente.

Su lunática risa, causa de pesadillas anyahn, indicaba, milagrosamente, que conservarías tu vida por traerle alegría a Tu Señor. Los que no conseguían divertirlo, iban directo a la horca, o eran ejecutados al instante por el rubio cano. Cada momento del día, preocupados porque el rey los llamase, por no poder conservar su vida… Porque pensaban que ése día sería el último. Aún con todos los malos tratos, seguían corriendo rumores de "la buena y amable faceta del Amo".

—¿Quién sigue? ¿¡Dónde está Santiago!?

—Aquí, Amo.

El mencionado hizo aparición. Le explicó al monarca que, luego de viajar durante dos albas y un anochecer, regresó de Byacuya. Comunicó el bienestar de sus hijos y su sobrino, además de que la Reina Mizuki ya comenzaba a visualizar la ceremonia, y que, por suposición, el Rey Arcthurus asistiría. Otros detalles que no pudo dejar pasar fueron la llegada del Príncipe Vincent con su malestar físico y que ya había aparecido de nuevo el esbirro, espiando de cerca a la Princesa Baransu.

—Eso es todo, S…

—No es información útil, Santiago.

El peliverde oscuro puso expresión de horror y angustia al oírlo. —¡E-esperad, Mi Señor! Puedo haceros utilizar lo que os dije de manera inteligente, ¡Y-yo…!

—Ya basta. Llévenlo al calabozo. —Guardias tomaron de los brazos al (Santi era pelinegro/peliverde) hombre—. Ahí est…

Santiago se soltó con audacia, sacó una de sus espadas enormes y asesinó a sus opresores, exceptuando al rey. Al ver la rebeldía de su súbdito, Dristan tomó un arma con pinta de hacha luciendo picos filosos en las puntas y cortó el brazo derecho del caballero ojiazul. Él soltó un grito de dolor capaz de perturbar a todos en el castillo, fuerte e intenso, literalmente anuló la capacidad del oído durante los seis segundos que duró.

El Rey de Anyah agradeció de corazón que sus hijos no estuviesen rondando por las cercanías al momento de ampuntarle una extremidad a su mano derecha.

—Esto me ha hecho entretenerme un rato, te dejaré vivir en el calabozo. —Dijo sin vergüenza en medio de los gritos de su subalterno—. No te preocupes, recibirás atención médica. Ya vendrá alguien a atenderte o ver qué pasó, tienen que venir o me temo que morirás.

El azulejo negro del salón se vio teñido de rubí en minutos. Mientras que el de ojos azul rey esperaba plácida y tranquilamente la llegada de sanadores que atendieran al señor peliverde, a éste (Dristitan) le encantaba el ambiente que se creó por los gritos melancólicos destruye tímpanos masculinos o femeninos, le recordaban a su _hermano_.

—Bas…tardo, sois incluso tan malo... Conmigo. ¿Qué le hace a su leal guarda secr…?

—Fue lo mismo que me dijo mi hermano Iván cuando rechacé a su hijito, Matías, como uno de los míos. —Levantó la espada de su sirviente—. Al final se quedó como el primo del Príncipe y Princesas, el lugar que le corresponde… Por parte de Iván.

—Respondedme algo, Rey… ¿Quién es la madre del Segundo Príncipe Anyahn?

Dristan lo miró con odio, entrecerrando los ojos. —¿Quieres que te quite las partes restantes de tu cuerpo sin piedad, y las ofrezca como cena? —Amenazó.

Santiago iba a responder pero unas personas encargadas de la sanación entraron y se lo llevaron a un lugar diferente, lo mismo con los guardias muertos. Un soldado se quedó con el rey, temblaba del terror por el lugar tan tétrico y silencioso aun luego de una ejecución incompleta. Para calmar sus miedos, al mismo tiempo que quedarse en soledad, Dristan le concedió irse.

—Vete y cuida que tal irrespetuoso no salga de la cárcel.

—Sí. —Se retiró.

—'¿Cuán dolida estuviste en la muerte de mi hermano, Dalia, que ni te importó concebir dos hijas más?' —Se dijo, ojeando una silla vieja a su lado—. 'Tu trono, viejo y acabado, aunque esté así, jamás lo quitaré. No lo haré porque tu lugar es conmigo, tu rey y esposo.'

La Reina de Anyah murió al dar a luz a la última Princesa, su fallecimiento quedó marcado en la historia del país y su recuerdo en el corazón de muchos vasallos o nobles. Entre los aristócratas estaba Su Majestad, su trauma o desesperación fue mayor que demás emociones en su interior oxidado; dejó la sede de su mujer en la habitación y no permitió que fuera tocada por nadie, ni por él. Dalia fue una de las obispos más capacitadas e inteligentes, la superior del sacerdocio en su época.

En aquellos tristes ojos índigo, llenos de odio y seriedad, habían miles de palabras inexplicables. Dentro de las profundas pupilas, se ocultaban un sinfín de enigmas acerca de la vida pasada del Rey Dristan, lo que cargaba a sus espaldas y el por qué de sus arrogantes acciones en contra del mundo exterior. Un pasado que le disgustaba recordar, pero que no se podría quitar de encima a menos que se matase.

El tiempo remoto, sus insensibilidades. Odiaba haber tenido esa vida, aborrecía no estar solo. Le dolía el no acompañar a su esposa, detestaba seguir sufriendo por un amor imposible de consumarse completamente por un egoísmo o envidia. Sobre todo, maldecía su necesidad de calmarse con el daño ajeno, y así no caer en las garras de la exasperación lúgubre que lo perseguía.

Todavía hacía memoria de la canción que cantaba cuando viva, su melodía favorita. Una dulce tonada capaz de lograr que olvidaran sus problemas, los inspiraba para continuar el camino justo y apropiado. La Reina Dalia cambió la imagen de Anyah por una mejor, casi como la de Byacuya o Certes: su estancia por las tierras del reino hizo abrir varios corazones, les hizo reflexionar.

 _—"Con un suspiro_

 _Dedicado a la tierna luna_

 _Te digo adiós, tú quien_

 _Ha cumplido_

 _A los dioses."_

Lo mucho que evocaba de la canción. Cada vez que imaginaba la voz de su consorte, lo hacía proyectando el Cañón de las Almas, donde tuvo lugar su primer encuentro. Una noche fresca y suave, llena de nubes que avisaban la lluvia cercana, en el cual el Sol que irradiaba luz y belleza, era la mujer.

Después entró la asistente imperial. —Mi señor, ¿La idea de ir al País Pacífico sigue en pie?

Dristan asintió. —Les asombrará verme "entrando sin permiso" al palacio real. ¿Cuándo regresan de la Montaña Chinmoku?

—Todavía es de mañana, no hay prisa, Rey…

—Responde lo que te pregunté. —Exigió el Rey, aumentando su tono de superioridad y causándole pánico a la mucama—. ¿A qué hora volverán?

—L-lo siento. Se estima que ya estén por la plaza a primera hora de la tarde.

El monarca de Anyah le hizo la señal de que podía retirarse ya. Ella, con el mismo pavor, se fue casi al borde de llorar con miedo y frustración. Ciertamente, que el canoso ordenara como si estuvieran haciendo mal su trabajo, los espantaba y aumentaba la pesada reputación de éste. Empero, las cosas ya habían estado así sin el esperado cambio alguno.

La esperanza de los sirvientes y monarca era que sus hijos o sobrino ascendieran al trono, Max se iba descartando de las listas por el forzado matrimonio que acabaría con las mínimas guerras existentes. Un notición bueno que dar a las familias, algo que, sin duda, les alegraría y sería la razón de fiestas o reuniones.

Recordando el extraño emblema de Anyah, el Rey Dristan al irse a paso lento a su alcoba, cerró con seguro la puerta y las cortinas; de unas quince velas que había, extinguió el fuego de catorce sirios negros. A continuación, se dispuso a trozar y cortar cada cosa que veía con la estrella sangrienta: sábanas, almohadas, banderas, cuadros, piedras o armas y hasta una caja que decía "Para mi querido hijo". La ira y la pérdida de razón en instantes le afectaba mucho, al punto de romper un preciado regalo de, lo que aparentaba ser, la señora que lo trajo al mundo.

—¿¡Por qué nosotros tuvimos que ser las víctimas de esta maldición!? —Tiró una vela al suelo y la habitación comenzó a incendiarse, empezando por las telas vino que ya estaban rotas—. ¡El lamento de nuestros pueblos quedará en vuestras memorias, Shizukesa y Kanpeki! ¡Por habernos condenado y no sólo a nuestro dios!

Sin preocuparse por las llamas que quemaban audazmente su alcoba, se sentó en la cama para tomar de una copa que se hallaba en el buró. Al momento de estar demasiado cerca del fuego, sintiendo como su piel y órganos eran consumidos por la hoguera, la lumbre se apagó precipitadamente. Como si se alejase del demonio que guardaba en su interior el ojiazul oscuro, ¿Su tranquilidad y sosiego se debió a que sabía que ocurriría eso?

De su bolsillo sacó un amuleto con forma de corazón dorado, que apretó en su pecho y susurró débilmente:

—¿Cuál fue tu secreto, Dalia? ¿Poseías protección divina y no me tuviste confianza para decirlo? ¿Me diste esto para tener la misma protección que tú? –Cerró sus ojos con dolor—. ¿Sabes cuánto he sufrido por no entenderte a pesar de que tú sí sabías lo que pensaba yo?

Se recostó sobre el colchón de plumas, su pésame era notorio ya que una lágrima pasó por sus mejillas caídas, paseándose libremente por su arrugado rostro. Una reacción imposible de creer suya… Su sufrimiento solamente pudo ser visto por la difunta Reina.

Pero, ahora que Dalia murió, el soberano se quedó en completa soledad, sin confiar en nadie… sin poder mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a nadie. Su soledad causaba problemas en cualquier parte de Thena.

Lo que no sabían, era que el idéntico desamparo y tristeza también lo estaba matando a él. Ni el propio Rey Asesino e Inconsciente se salvaba de sus sentimientos internos. Nadie lo hace, todos los mortales deben afrontarlos valiente o cobardemente y buscar una salida para escapar de ellos.

El Dios Soñador, quien abandonó Anyah, es el único ser que, en los ojos de dioses y humanos, puede vivir sin sentir emociones.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 _ **Sé que es difícil adivinar a qué me refiero exactamente. Ya lo corregiré después: las faltas y reescribiré el capítulo según sus "exigencias". Los próximos capítulos serán largos, me he puesto un límite para algo relevante en la historia. ¡A contestar reviews!**_

 _ **DestinyGirl 009: No sé qué decir… me has dejado sin palabras D: Takeshi y todos los personajes, tienen un pasado más o menos trágico.**_

 _ **Kiw-chan: Tu review fue divertido, me hizo reír… lo último, claramente. Se ve que te gusta el MiraixMax, eh… Y sí, creo que todas/os tienen sus dudas sobre cada reino.**_

 _ **Jenni01fer: Pronto recibiré un MP tuyo diciendo: ¡CRÍTICA! xD Me alegra que leas mi fic, y lamento hacer que hagas tus cosas tan tarde.**_

 _ **Akemi Shizuka: Ya dejé algunos puntos que me mataban por MP, ¿No?**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _Para que se me facilite el trabajo de reescribir, pido que me digan los errores. (Lo leí de corridito y no me fijé muy bien)_

 _¿Soy la única a la que le agradó poner el lado debilucho de Dristan?_

 _El_ _esbirro es Annibal. La Deidad Divina es su dios (De Anyah)._


	4. Capítulo XI

_**Capítulo XI.**_

Ya habían pasado el par de días límite para estar en la Montaña Chinmoku y las familias de la realeza volvían a la capital. La Procesión del silencio era totalmente lo contrario: certianos hablaban con espíritu blanco, byan con anyahn comenzaban amistades y lazos que pronto se convertirían en familia y unión de los reinos. Los únicos que parecían respetar la palabra _paz_ fueron el Príncipe Kenji y Su Majestad de Byacuya.

Se tocaban muchos temas diferentes, unos eran más para pasar el rato y no verse antipáticos con sus "enemigos". En el caso del Príncipe Max, hablaba de cosas carentes de sentido con su prometida; Matías y Takeshi platicaban con Camille, fingían divertirse claro está; la Princesa Yuki terminó la conversación de golpe con Lida para irse con su madre y hermano, la pequeña no supo qué hacer y fue con Naomi. Estos cuatro mortales no querían hablarse gracias a equivocaciones que cometieron mientras paseaban por el monte.

Yuki cometió tontamente el amenazar de repente durante la noche a Matías, él aceptó su desafío y casi peleaban a muerte. Por otro lado, Takeshi se sentía apenado por lo que ocurrió con su primita y la anyahn. Y Max, este humano torpe causó confusión en la Princesa Mirai al revelar casi por completo un secreto que se había guardado desde pequeño. ¿Qué tienen en común todos ellos, contando a los que charlaban porqué sí? Que todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron al Rey de Anyah pasearse por la plaza principal rodeado de soldados.

El heredero al trono de Byacuya se apresuró para proteger a la Reina, olvidando el detalle diminuto de que no tenía su montadura. Eso no le importó, pues también Yuki, sin contar con su pegaso, se acomodó enfrente de Mizuki. Al notar la presencia de los hijos byan, Dristan levantó sus palmas y se acercó despacio, cada paso que daba lo llevaba a una herida doble o a una muerte indefinida.

—¡Padre! —La princesita peli-violeta corrió para abrazar al mencionado, pasando por en medio de Kenji y Yuki—. ¿Tú enviaste a Santiago para cuidarnos? ¿Dónde está ahora?

El señor de iris azul rey _rió_ un poco y correspondió al abrazo de su hijita, esto dejó más que sorprendidos a todos los demás. El monarca le acarició los cabellos a Lida y dijo conmovido:

—Igual te extrañé, Lida, tú eres la alegría del castillo. Sin ti… hay silencio puro.

El rubio comprometido pasó del lado derecho al Rey, se quedó de pie al estar cerca de sus oídos y así nadie más que ellos dos escuchasen sus palabras. Dristan ya sabía de memoria lo que le diría, antes de escuchar siquiera dio un suspiro tedioso y largo, esto molestó de poca manera a su primer hijo.

—… Escucha, Padre. Dijiste que no vendrías hasta la boda, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Resulta que yo quiero convivir con mi futura nuera, ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

Max señaló discretamente a los pálidos sucesores de la Reina byan, aún con sus armas desafiantes por temor de que matarán a su mamá, quien se mantenía inmutada hasta el momento.

—Vengo en paz, Reina Mizuki. —El monarca anyahn arqueó una ceja—. ¿No queríais acabar con las guerras? Entonces decidles a vuestros hijos que dejen de "intimidarme".

La Reina de Byacuya juntó sus manos en el pecho, sonrió preocupada e hizo que la peli-rosa y el rubio oscuro bajaran sus armas. Acto seguido de una reverencia y disculpa apropiada, que el Rey aceptó solamente por ser engreído. Los dos descendientes se inclinaron y retrocedieron, signo de que lamentaban lo anterior.

La princesa de ojos plata posó una de sus manos en su rostro y dejó ver un gesto de alegría, enseguida caminó en dirección a su progenitor. La reacción del rubio menor fue totalmente diferente a la de los tres hermanos: Matías frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente a su tío, que, para sorpresa de éste, le golpeó ligeramente el hombro.

—¿Por qué el cambio, eh? Generalmente, me habrías ignorado. —Dudó el ojiazul—. ¿Qué te traes? ¿Piensas que sólo por tu amabilidad te ayudaré en algo? ¡Hey!

Esta vez, sí que Dristan ignoró el comentario del muchacho, haciéndolo enojar. El Rey anyahn se aproximó hacia Mirai, la cual se desvió la mirada al estar a escasos centímetros, entonces fue el momento en que Su Alteza Max se interpuso entre ellos, poniendo fin al ojeo de su antecesor. Pero no terminó allí, se dirigió a los príncipes de Certes y, en el tiempo que iba a acercársele a Nainin, apreció unos ojos ardientes y amenazantes proviniendo detrás de ella sin haber alguien.

—¿Tenéis una vista previa de la boda? —Preguntó, alejándose.

—Sí, ¿Os gustaría ver qué avances tenemos?

—Prefiero ayudaros, para que tenga cultura de nuestros reinos.

Los Monarcas del País Pacífico y la Nación Guerrera se adelantaron al palacio. —Buena idea, Rey Dristan. El matrimonio será espléndido.

Mientras tanto, los tres protagonistas del momento (Mirai, Nainin y "Diego") dialogaban en algún rincón o callejón de las calles. Por supuesto, la iniciativa no la tomaron ninguna de las chicas, sino que el espíritu las llevó. "Diego" tardó en soltar todo lo que debía, se escuchaba frustrado y necesitaba tranquilizarse mucho. Para estar en Byacuya, las cosas no estaban muy calmadas.

—Tú fuiste el que "ahuyentó" al Rey de Anyah, ¿Cierto o falso? —La Princesa de Certes forzó al ente a mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Las iris vagabundas dejaron de pasearse por cualquier lado para ver a Nainin. La silueta blanca dio vuelta a ésta, respondiéndole con simpleza:

—Una niña siendo acosada por un arrogante y psicópata no me sirve, ¿Qué crees que estoy aquí para pasar el rato? Déjame decirte que no.—Sin duda, todos se esperaban algo más tierno—. Mirai, ¿Qué mucho deseas no casarte? ¿Sigue siendo tu deseo más profundo?

—¿Por qué tu trauma con los sueños…? —La Princesa Mirai fue silenciada de la nada contra su voluntad. Fue como amordazarla sin cinta—. ¿Kue? ¿Momo mes momime? ¡Mimame menmo!

—¿Mirai? ¡¿Cómo es que haces…?!

—¿Quieres ser callada divinamente como ella? —Eso bastó para quedarse en silencio—. Aunque no lo crean, estoy siendo lo suficientemente paciente con ustedes. —La figura cruzó sus blancas manos—. Ya me hubiera ido si dependiera de mí.

La princesa mediana preguntó, luego de recuperar su capacidad para hablar normalmente y sin interrupciones:

—¿Quién no te deja irte?

—Yo mismo me impuse semejante reto. —Contestó "Dieguito"—. Si les soy sincero, no son tan malas personas como creí que serían —Comenzó a reconocer—. Les observaba desde meses atrás, los cambios que han sucedido últimamente han afectado mucho sus personalidades y pensamientos. Sin embargo, me agrada el hecho de que algunos aspectos sigan en su interior. No creí que fueses a hacerle caso a una "persona" invisible, Nainin, y que tú, Mirai, fueras a desafiar el destino que te eligieron.

—¿No saliste de la piedra? —Ambas princesas se confundieron.

El espíritu rió. —No, me aparecí al oír tu canto y ver que la semilla de tu ilusión empezaba a dar frutos, niña certiana. Tengo muchos secretos que me gustaría revelarles, pero tenemos una boda que preparar. Sus hermanos se preocuparán… Vincent me echará al culpa a mí de su ausencia así que váyanse.

Sus miradas atónitas y paralizadas veían cómo "Diego" caminaba tranquilamente. Verlo actuar de manera cordial con ellas era una oportunidad única, en serio querían aprovechar la ocasión. Por desgracia, igual tenía razón en lo último que dijo, no podían quedarse a hablar abiertamente y hacerlo decir la verdad de todos los misterios que él simbolizaba. Antes de que pudieran cumplir sus impulsos, sus cuerpos se movieron y éstas regresaban donde los demás. ¿Qué causaba su interés por aquellas fantasías? ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Por qué de pronto se portaba amable?

Avistando al Príncipe Vincent, la atmósfera presentó una distorsión. Ahora las dos se vieron envueltas en humo negro que les cortaba la respiración. El lugar era el mismo: la capital, cada construcción estaba derrumbada por el fuego y eso hacía la diferencia. Difícilmente se podía ver qué era; si día o noche. Al recorrer unos pocos metros, vieron cadáveres tirados por doquier, un lago de sangre que comenzaba desde la entrada hasta el pie del castillo. Los gritos desesperantes y de susto no se hicieron esperar, ya que, entre el montón de gente muerta, todos los presentes en la realidad yacían muertos.

Era como sentir un escalofrío recorriéndote, conservando unas ganas tremendas de correr a abrazarlos o ir a buscar ayuda. Viendo que las privaron del movimiento, el llanto se apoderó de ambas muchachas, cada una se lamentaba por razones desconocidas… Sentían como si el horror que veían sus ojos se hubiese producido por su culpa. No obstante, el ser desconocido apareció para aliviar esas penas. El problema, que aumentó el temor de Mirai y Nainin, fue que susurraba cosas sin sentido; eran engaños, una broma de su parte, ¿Verdad? No era capaz de inventar tales mentiras después de la confesión dicha. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

—No existen… —Musitó trastornado—. Aquí no hay quien me ayude… ¿Hay vivos… o todos murieron? ¿Cuántos milenios pasarán de nuevo? Perdóname… Dalia… No pude ayudar a nadie. Esto pasará en los dos… Si no lo logro. ¿Por… qué? Todo… es mi culpa…

Su débil grito terrorífico captó la atención del egocéntrico, quien volteó la vista y vio a las mortales caerse inconscientes. El desazón que lo invadió le hizo correr a avisarle a Vincent, el príncipe convirtió en pública la noticia para luego buscarlas por los callejones sin escuchar a "Diego". Fue seguido por el mayor de Anyah y de Byacuya, Yuki y Camille se llevaron a las menores para que no se preocuparan, el dúo de princesas mayores fingía muy mal la despreocupación, por lo que Naomi y Lida se inquietaron en segundos. Takeshi y Matías avisaron a toda velocidad a quienquiera que sea un médico, pasando y aventando a la extrañada multitud.

Al encontrarlas, el castaño cargó a su hermana y se apresuró para llevarla ante la Reina, ahora no le importaba matar, si hacía falta, dar su vida por Nainin. Llegando, Kenji tomó a su hermana y repitió la maniobra del oji-rojo. Atrás suyo, le seguía Max apretando con fuerza su delicada mano (de Mirai), rogando por dentro que no haya ocurrido algo grave. El primogénito del Rey Dristan se paró al ver a la silueta tirada cual indolente.

—¿Qué les hiciste?

—Déjame aclararte algo, rubiecito, ninguna de las dos se muere hasta que yo lo permita. —Exclamó la voz—. ¿¡Me escucharon, crías!? ¡Hasta que yo lo diga!

Más adelante, con el sucesor de pupilas cafés. Kenji escuchó a Mirai con alegría pronunciar unas palabras:

—Estás… vivo…

—Sí. Tú no lo estarás si no llego a tiempo, aguanta.

—'¿Dónde está Alonso?' —Pensaba furioso Vincent—. 'No se encuentra cuando la princesa lo necesita… Me aseguraré de quitarle su trabajo regresando a Certes, o de llevarlo hasta allá' —El chico se detuvo y abrazó a su hermanita—. No te mueras, Naini, ¿Qué le diré a Baransu? No ha sido nada esto, ¿Cierto? Juntos volveremos con padre y estaremos como siempre… como antes, tus locuras que causaban problemas.

Por las cercanías, paseaba Alonso acompañado de personas parecidas a los que atendieron al castaño días pasados. No hay que ser inteligente para adivinar que fueron los primos quienes mandaron a llamarlos, gracias al cielo que lo hicieron. La plaza era un caos total, en lugar de dejar buena imagen demostraba lo contrario.

—¿¡A dónde te fuiste a meter!? —Voceó con ira el Príncipe de rojos ojos.

—Volví con la gente ayer, le di una buena bienvenida al Rey de Anyah, príncipe. Disculpad las molestias, tenemos cosas más importantes.

—De esta no te salvas, Alonso. —Advirtió.

El sub-comandante de cabello marrón tragó saliva. —Aceptaré... mi castigo.

Las princesas Nainin y Mirai entraron en la torre para que se comprobara su estado de salud. Había angustia e impaciencia en todos los humanos que se enteraron de la desgracia. Entre los afectados mayormente estaba la vocecita; su malestar no era precisamente por el desmayo que sufrieron, era investigar el por qué de la alucinación. Las conclusiones a las que arribaba le revolvían el estómago, una de las que le alborotó fue la siguiente: tal vez las palabras correctas son _visión, predicción_ y no _imaginación._ Presenciaron un evento del _futuro._

Haciendo a un lado la conclusión, la pregunta que invade las mentes ajenas en este momento es: ¿Qué tiene que ver Dalia con "Diego"? La figura estaba enterada de algunos puntos por los que tendría la obligación de responder. Saberlo causó que pensara en soluciones. Por su cabeza transitó la idea de huir y volver a esperar lo necesario para que nacieran sueños imposibles. Sin embargo, se exigió a sí mismo que se iría tan pronto supiera cómo se encontraban las dañadas, a pesar de que eso significase dar contestaciones.

—No sé por qué quiero enterarme. ¿Y por qué me alegraría que estuvieran bien? ¡No han cooperado en nada! —Botó un suspiro y aventó una piedra al aire—. No dejarás que mueran, ¿o sí, Shizukesa? ¿Qué hay de ti, Kanpeki? ¿Quizás tendré que hacer algo yo?

* * *

Las horas transcurrían a la par que lo alarmante continuaba flotando en el aire. Ya el Sol se preparaba para su puesta y ninguna de las dos despertaba, el principal sospechoso para ser culpado era la silueta, quien perdió la confianza del certiano y todavía no había ganado la de alguien más. Al ocultarse el último rayo de luz, abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo con lentitud. La chica de cabellos dorados habló con sus familiares y madre por unos instantes, al igual que Nainin con el primer hijo varón del Rey Arcthurus.

Los siguientes en pasar a verlas eran Alonso y el heredero de Anyah.

—¿Qué os pasó, princesa? Casi moría a manos de vuestro hermano. —Relató el soldado—. ¿A la Princesa Baransu es a quien no debo temerle entonces?

—No, ella es la que te enterrará. Pasando a otros asuntos. Escucha, Alonso, regresa a Certes y avísale a mi papá esto.

—¿S-su Majestad? ¿No piensa que me mandará a ejecutar si le digo que escape con vos?

La oji-rojo negó. —Por favor… —Le rozó la mejilla—. Haz lo que te pido, te aseguró que vivirás para volver a ver este país, ve lo más pronto posible, puede que se cree algo inesperado por su parte.

—De acuerdo, que sea una promesa, ¿Vale?, además vuestro hermano me había dicho que me mandaría a Certes y... Cuidaos, os lo ruego, vosotras en lo que su protector humano personal no está. —El guardia salió a toda prisa.

—Max… —Habló la princesa de iris verdes—. "Diego" nos tiene que explicar demasiadas cosas, ¿Puedes hacerlo venir?

—Ahora lo que menos quiero es verlo, sigo pensando que él os dañó. —Mencionó con mueca de disgusto el rubio—. ¿Segura que lo queréis ver?

—Sí. ¿Te molestaría si…?

—No hace falta, estoy aquí presente. —La voz estaba sentada en el marco de una ventana.

El espíritu miraba la noche comenzar, alzaba sus manos para sentir los vientos acercándosele, no era secreto que amaba el silencio del ocaso y que salía seguido para contemplar la belleza estelar. Aún así, su voz durante el crepúsculo permanecía decaída y seria, como si le afectara intensamente. Si pudieran ver su rostro, éste estaría con un semblante de tristeza y arrepentimiento que no quitaría jamás.

El primero en romper el mutismo colosal fue el ente, expresándose con frases literarias que les costaba trabajo descifrar a las doncellas. Mas, al muchacho ojiplata le parecía un juego entender a lo que se refería. Las palabras salidas de la boca invisible de la silueta formaban parte de un libro antiguo escrito hace millones de años, que casualmente Max leyó en su infancia.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—… —"Diego" suspiró. —Las nubes errantes en el cielo negro me contaron misterios… Esos misterios tratan sobre mí y sobre mis acciones, ¿No lo crees curioso?

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 _ **Hola, señoras o señores. El capítulo XI de Saki… Destiny, como lo quieran llamar, llega de León, Gto., México hasta sus casas. ¿Qué les pareció? No fue largamente complicado de escribir y leer, sólo que sí tengo que aclarar cosas.**_ _ **Una de ellas es las buenas narraciones en el capítulo anterior, yo narro excelente cuando sé qué pasará y sé cómo describirlo. En este capítulo fue lo contrario, pues la idea no me llegaba claramente y fue extremadamente complejo expresar, acomodar y hacer legible cada párrafo. Ya ha pasado en ocasiones anteriores, por eso no me deja con mucho... pesar.**_

 _ **Creo que volveré a escribir esto, yo y mi afán de actualizar el mismo o un día después de comenzar a imaginar y plantear todo xD Ojalá sean capaces de disculparme. Antes de contestar reviews, me encantaría decir: no pensé que amputarle el brazo haya causado tanto alboroto. ¡A responder sus comentarios con alegría y gozo!**_

 _ **Akemi Shizuka: El dios de Anyah estará donde menos lo esperes. Sí, efectivamente, sufre mucho sin Dalia… admito que se fue a la ***** en su muerte.**_

 _ **Jenni01fer: Me dio mucha felicidad saber que te gustó. Ya corregí los errores, te agradezco que me los hayas dicho y detallado.**_

 _ **Kiw-chan: Me volviste a sacar una risa con el review xD Debo decir que me encanta que hagan teorías "conspirativas". ¡Sigan así, adoro leerlas!**_

 _ **DestinyGirl 009: Pronto descubrirás más del suroeste (¿Este? ¿Dónde era?) Y de… Matías. Ejem… sí, habrá mucho que develar.**_

 _ **Gracias a todas/os por sus comentarios positivos, ¡Son lo mejor y se los pagaré pronto! Necesito ayuda. ¿Desean que siga en Byacuya o en otro lado y les deje en suspenso? ¡Ustedes tienen la oportunidad de elegir! Les doy toda mi gratitud por prestarme su tiempo y atención.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos en otra ocasión!**_


	5. Capítulo XII

_**Capítulo XII.**_

¿Que cómo sabía eso? Lo inexplicable iría a ser revelado en cuanto su invisible boca se abriera. "Diego" se bajó de la ventana y se recargó en el hombro de Max, el Príncipe, ya irritado, empujó a la figura, exigiéndole a la vez que no perdiera el tiempo y que dijera todo lo que tenía que decir. A la vocecita le gustaba sacar de quicio a los mortales, no hacía falta preguntar para saber que era verdad.

La silueta se transformó en la bandera de Anyah y se elevó por los aires, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que le dio la gana bajarse. Estando en medio del trío de la realeza, abrió las palmas de sus manos, en cada una habían dos estrellas: la derecha brillaba y era de un color azul metálico; mientras que la izquierda era roja opaco. ¿Qué significaba exactamente? Con su "presentación" lo menos útil que logró fue implantar más dudas.

—La segunda estrella no es más hermosa que la primera, ¿O me equivoco? —Preguntó, dirigiéndose al anyahn—. Dime, principito. ¿La roja es más bella o la azul? ¿Cuál está en la bandera de Anyah?

—¿A qué vamos a llegar con esto?

El espíritu prosiguió a unir las estrellas: el fuego de la izquierda consumió la luminosidad de la derecha, pero la pureza de ésta acabó con el caos de la otra. Por consiguiente, se formó un cuerpo estelar… ¿Lleno de belleza o de inocencia? Todos se quedaron callados, no entendían bien a lo que trataba de explicar, eso no se le parecía nada a las contestaciones que esperaban recibir, fue inesperado no recibir la razón de casi todo lo que había ocurrido.

—El emblema de tu reino representa lo que acabo de hacer, una combinación de aspectos en completa diferencia. Puedes preguntarle a Dristan, no te dará algo distinto. —Dijo con serenidad y seguridad—. En cuanto a su visión, mi sabiduría no se extiende a esas capacidades. Sin embargo, prometo ver de qué se trata.

La princesa de cabellera dorada de cruzó de brazos. Su semblante amenazante hablaba por sí solo: no creyó eso de "mi sabiduría no se extiende a esas capacidades". Restándole importancia a los reclamos de Mirai, el ente se fue a sentarse en el mismo árbol donde mantuvieron una conversación. La chica de ojos rojos botó un bostezo, se estiró y se levantó.

—Necesito un baño refrescante, estar en cama es aburrido… iré a buscarlo después. ¿Me acompañan? —Preguntó Nainin. Al no responderle nadie, se limitó a retirarse—. Ya veo, la ilusión que sufrimos te afectó más a ti, pues toda tu familia estaba presente. Ah... Lamento haberte hecho recordar.

—No es eso. Quiero comprobar que sí se encuentran bien todos, te deseo suerte para hacer que diga la verdad.

Al salir la certiana, Mirai se sentó en una silla a esperar que Max se fuera. Por supuesto que el rubio necesitaba un empujón para captar el mensaje indirecto de la princesa, ella molesta carraspeó la garganta y él le hizo una pequeña observación.

—¿No ibais con vuestros familiares?

La damisela volvió a llamar la atención. —¿Cómo esperas que me cambie si sigues aquí, eh?

—¡L-lo siento! No era mi intención invadir vuestra privacidad y no irme enseguida. Esto… —Para no hacer notorio su sonrojo, Max salió de la habitación—. Me temo que os veré en la mañana, manteneos con vida hasta entonces.

Oyendo lo que dijo, la ojiverde exclamó un: ¡Espera…! Pero, ya era demasiado tarde, no quedaba rastro del heredero. ¿Por qué lo detendría? La causa es sencilla: el príncipe mencionó que la cuidaría desde que se volvieran a encontrar. Sería un detalle bonito si no fuera Mirai a la que se lo dedicaron, ella odiaba ser cuidada… Como si necesitara de alguien para que no muriera.

El afecto que comenzaba a florecer por su prometido subía y bajaba como montaña rusa, a veces le parecía un buen esposo y otras un hombre molesto y gruñón. Eran polos opuestos, no existía la manera de que pudieran hacer una buena relación, ellos no podrían hacer "tic" nunca, si aún luego de hablar sin descanso durante cuatro días no era posible… Jamás de los jamases se podrían querer.

Lo correcto sería que primero se bañase. No obstante, sólo iba a hacer algo normal, además… en el monte Chinmoku se dio una buena echada de agua. Para vestirse, escogió lo que vio en el armario carmesí de su alcoba: un vestido largo beige, con la parte superior naranja y mangas largas. No fue la mejor elección que pudo haber tomado, pero fue rápida y cómoda. Al pasar por su tocador, se vio en el espejo y pensó:

—'¿Yuki usará vestido en mi boda? Ella no es de las que se ponen una falda gigantesca.' —Reflexionó—. Siempre lleva unas mallas blancas y una prenda rosa claro simulando ser falda corta; ni hablar de la blusa roja de tirantes, de su saco blanco que cubre sus brazos y los botines (no sé si así se diga) cafés que arruina el…

—Es de muy mala educación hablar de alguien más a sus espaldas. —La Princesa Yuki entró a la habitación—. Tú usarás lo mismo que yo y te olvidarás de los vestidos de princesita cuando estés en la guerra, Naomi y tú son iguales. ¿Recuerdas lo que usaste cuando te llevé a luchar?

—Sí. No me quejaría si me dejarás pelear a menudo. El arte que tengo con la danza mientras lanzo dagas es muy eficiente.

La hermana mayor tomó un cepillo y alisó su cabello. Pensando en algo conveniente para no dañar los sentimientos de Mirai. Al pasar unos segundos, Yuki contestó:

—Sin duda, tú manera de atacar es elegante. Empero… podrías llegar a tener incluso más fuerza que nuestro padre, eso si te sacáramos a luchar... —Antes del reproche de la menor, la pelirosa prosiguió—. Lo que no sucederá. En tu boda podrás verme vestida… con mayor decencia.

La byan comprometida trató de emparejar su enojo con sus caprichos, teniendo como resultado un puchero en su interior. A los ojos de la madura, la pequeña de iris esmeralda siempre pensaría que oculta sus caprichos perfectamente, por esta vez fingió estarse seria y no reír por lo infantil que se portaba con ella.

La verdadera razón por la que aborrecía los vestidos era porque su pegaso casi moría por montar con uno encima. Tal vez era un motivo absurdo para los demás, pero para Yuki significaba muchísimo. Ese caballo con alas fue el último regalo que el Rey Norax pudo hacerle, sentía la necesidad de que si Chocolate (Ya había puesto el nombre, ¿No? ¡Se llamará Chocolate!) perecía en mitad de la guerra, la princesa igual acabaría muerta.

Las dos hermanas caminaron, pues, al cuarto de su madre. Delante de la puerta, encontraron al Príncipe Kenji cerrarla con llave, como naturalmente hacía cuando Mizuki se dormía más temprano de lo normal. Sin necesidad de explicar la situación, las princesas acompañaron a su hermano a un lugar más tranquilo para conversar. El dichoso lugar fue la zona de jardinería, sitio ambientado por la naturaleza y la calma.

—La gente se enteró de su desmayo gracias al Príncipe Vincent, pero… es extraño que hayan reaccionado peculiarmente. —Kenji colocó una rosa roja en el cabello de Mirai—. Supongo que es porque… No te quieren, hermanita.

—¡¿Q-qué?!

La pelirosa apoyó al rubio cobrizo. —Detallándolo más a fondo, tienes razón. Mirai, ¿Qué hiciste para que no te quisieran?

—¡Hay p-personas a las que les importo! ¿Cierto, Kenji?

—Yo no estaría tan seguro/a. —Comentaron al unísono ambos mayores—. ¿Cuál será tu plan para que te ganes su afecto y respeto?

La comprometida estaba que le ardía la sangre, ella se había convencido de que era amada por todos sus súbditos, a menos que éstos supieran fingir bien. Lo peor era la actitud divertida que tenían los dos ante su grave problema. La hermana mediana se agachó y guardó entre sus manos una malva, no disponía del tiempo suficiente para lidiar con inconvenientes internos considerando lo que "Diego" significaba.

Negó. No era el momento para andarse con rodeos y bromitas, optó por dar la cara y enfrentarlos, así se quitaría una carga de encima. No era necesaria tanta preocupación e interés por aquello, siempre habría una solución disponible: la esperanza de que se disipe todo la acompañaba adonde fuese. Armándose de valor, recogió su dorada cabellera y… evadió el tema.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mamá? Estaba pálida como la nieve cuando hablé con ella.

Yuki se olvidó de lo que comentaban, consiguiendo lo que Mirai deseaba. —Se ha de haber ido a la cama temprano por la inquietud, tu culpa definitivamente.

—Esto ha sido peor de lo esperado. —Susurró con un tic en su verde pupila (¿Qué estoy narrando?).

La nueva plática afectó al oji-café de manera notable. Esa faceta, que hace poco rió sinceramente, funesta aturdía a la familia. ¿Cómo es que llegó a sentir tanta desgracia por dentro? Sean cuales sean sus razones, es un acertijo complejo de descifrar aún viviendo en el mismo techo que él. Ni su madre sabía lo que pasó. Sin embargo, Kenji evitaba a cualquier costo tener un vínculo profundo con su primo Takeshi, de eso se enteraron hasta los que no debían. ¿Pista? Sí. Eludir a la familia es en absoluto la primera pieza del rompecabezas.

—Como sea. Kenji, ¿Cómo va la idealización de su matrimonio arreglado? —La oji-verde señaló a la mediana—. ¿Estás escuchándome? ¿Te quedaste sordo? ¿Me ignoras por algún objeto en especial? Quiero escuchar tus pretextos de rodillas. ¡Hazme caso, Ken…!

El mencionado retornó la cuerda y el hilo. —No grites, Yuki. Hm, veamos… Mirai usarás el vestido de bodas de la Reina, el príncipe ese, no lo sé. Están arreglando la capilla con adornos Anyah y byan: no nos quedará perfecto nivel concepto que traen los demás. —Las muchachas se fascinaron viendo a un Kenji tan "minucioso"—. Cierto. Son órdenes mías que te pruebes tu… atuendo, hoy. Las costureras lo ajustarán a tu débil cuerpo.

—¿Quién estará presente? ¿Recuerdas que no he estado con esas señoras desde pequeña? —La Princesa de Byacuya se puso nerviosa.

La chica de cabello fucsia le alborotó su peinado. —Tranquila. Nosotros preferimos deleitarnos el día exacto.

Yuki se despidió de sus parientes y corrió velozmente. Una de dos: 1-. No quería estar presente en las insistencias de su hermana. 2-. Decía la verdad en sorprenderse. Los solitarios se inclinaron por la opción número uno, pero eso no salvó a la futura esposa de ir a hacerse las medidas. Increíblemente, no tuvo que ser arrastrada para ello, por el contrario, tomó la iniciativa de ir sin replicar.

Por los pasillos, antes de llegar a la sala de costura, el heredero al trono de Byacuya mantenía una firme conversación que ponía los rizos de punta a la otra. Por supuesto, no era intencional… Sí, claro, sólo para no quedar mudo sacó una cuestión incómoda.

—Noté que no te quejaste. ¿Acaso te enamoraste de "Maxi"? —Inquirió amenazante.

—¡C-claro que no! ¿Por qué le dijiste Maxi? —La curiosidad de la ojiverde expresaba algo de celos.

El blondo oscuro se dio cuenta de su envidia, por decirlo así, y la metió al taller, enojado. —No te me aparezcas hasta que me confirmen que no escapaste.

—¿¡Desde cuándo me retienen para realizar mi propio matrimonio!?

Ese grito bastó para que el típico hermano sobreprotector hiciera aparición. El poseedor de ojos cafés golpeó con su puño la puerta, se fue diciendo cosas que, al parecer de Nainin, parecían críticas hacia el anyahn, no obstante, de cierta manera le alegró el hecho de que no sería boda obligada totalmente la de su hermana.

Tras un suspiró, la princesa se vio a la cara con las costureras, sonrientes como las recordaba. También pudo observar la bella vestimenta que le pertenecía por derecho ahora, ¡Qué ropa más bonita se iría a llevar para un casamiento en contra de su voluntad! Un vestido puro, inocente: de una sola pieza en color blanco con gardenias doradas, escote decente. Adornado con bordado y pedrería en la falda. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de emoción al verlo?

Lucía precioso colgado en el centro del cuarto. La imagen se arruinó al acordarse de con quién se iba a casar. Mirai odiaba cuando su alegría se veía arruinada por una cosa que creía olvidó de la nada. Lo extraño fue que, en cualquier estado de ánimo, se ilusionó sabiendo que era el príncipe de Anyah su prometido.

—No, no, no, no. —La señorita se opuso a su conciencia—. Terminemos con esto de forma rápida, ¿De acuerdo?

Una de las señoras con viejo cabello verde pistache aplaudió feliz. —Esas negaciones exhiben que os interesa la boda, Majestad.

—¡Es mentira! ¿Sabéis quién es mi pro…?

—Sería un pecado no saberlo. ¡Es el guapo del reino vecino, Maxi! —Interrumpió otra tejedora de rizos azul pastel.

La tercera anciana, presumida de coleta carmesí, habló con entusiasmo y desilusión a la vez. —¡Sois afortunada, princesa! No a diario te propone matrimonio un galán. Bueno, me queda el Príncipe Matías, ¿Qué creéis que le guste más de mí? Por supuesto que mi cabello.

Mirai tocó el vestido seriamente, la tela era de seda y no se confundió que fuera suave al tacto; se imaginó vestida con él, ¿Cómo se vería? ¿Qué le dirían? ¿Cuál iría a ser la reacción al estar frente a los líderes de Certes, Anyah y Byacuya? Ella cerró los ojos y musitó con una oculta decepción:

—Es imposible que ambos sintiéramos afecto.

—'¿Por qué te rindes tan fácil? Me veo en la penosa necesidad de socorrerte, te interpones en mi discusión con la niñata número uno.' —"Diego", invadiendo mentes ajenas a partir del carnaval en honor a Shizukesa.

—'¿Eres masoquista o algo parecido?'

La voz rió sarcásticamente. —'Qué humorística y simpática. Al grano. Déjame decirte que lo que piensas ahora, el rubiecito especula lo mismo.'

—'¿Te la pasas invadiendo y espiando los pen…?'

—Princesa, probaos el vestido, acabaremos más rápido si sois el modelo desde este momento. —Recomendó la peli-verde (¿Pelipistache?).

—S-sí. —La futura mujer del heredero anyahn entró al probador/vestidor.

—Nosotras solamente queremos verla por adelantado. —Murmuró divertida la de cabello rojo claro—. Será como ver a la Reina Mizuki joven de nuevo.

Mirándose de nueva cuenta en el espejo, dentro del hermoso vestido que le preparó su madre, hizo memoria de la conspiración en su contra. La amarga venganza los haría sufrir en lo que Mirai "disfrutaba" sus días como mujer de Max. Apretó sin pensar con fuerza un collar que llevaba puesto, rompiéndolo. Cada perla de él caía, la muchacha no las recogió.

Pasaron varios días hasta que la princesa pudo descansar, lo que usaría en un mes estaba listo; por lo menos lo suyo. Mirai empezó a compartir más tiempo con su prometido acorde el mandato de su madre, pero también sentimientos se transmitían sin poder retenerse. Era inevitable y lógico. El amor entre esos dos tenía mucho futuro por delante, más que la boda en sí.

La felicidad, sacando a Dristan de las personas, se presentía. ¿Esto acaso terminaría bien? ¿Para la prosperidad, solamente hacen falta algunos sacrificios? Todos los humanos creían eso estando en Byacuya. Sin embargo, ¿Cuándo conseguiría Nainin su propia comodidad? Quedaban asuntos por resolver, personas a las que iluminar el camino del bien, guiarlas en busca del gran camino próspero e inigualable de sus vidas. Y lo relevante aquí: ¿Hay explicación de por qué el bienestar llegó al mismo tiempo que "Dieguito"?

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 _ **Me regañaron, cometí un error fatal en… ¿El capítulo anterior? No sé en dónde fue con exactitud :/ Como sea, señoras/os, leí rápido el episodio(?) así que se verán faltas por allí y por acá. No escribí tantas palabras, salió medio cortito.**_

 _ **Si no te quedó claro el vestido de Mirai, es éste: Monalisa Royale, es parecido... Creo que sí es el mismo. Confío en que aparecerán resultados, o si no, ya ni modo TnT. Alguna cosa que tenga que decir, supongo que no… ¡Ah, sí! Con esto "terminaron" los capítulos byan, el siguiente (o siguientes, no lo he decidido bien) tratará de Certes, ¡Mi nación favorita!**_

 _ **YoakeYoru: -**_ _I don't have any comment for this-_

 _ **Kiw-chan: El próximo sí, ya dije que sería en Certes. "Diego", no lo describiría como romántico o cursi… saquemos conclusiones después. No me gusta dar detalles de mis OC's.**_

 _ **Jenni01fer: No tengo idea de qué decirte ahora, creo que te respondí atrás, en las notas.**_

 _ **Akemi Shizuka: No, estoy segura de que no son profetas… al menos no hoy(¿). Es verdad, ¿Qué haré con Santiago y Lida? ¡Nayru, le amputé el brazo sin meditar eso! D: ¿Ideas para aliviar el problema que acaba de surgir? ¿Ni una? Oki, son malas/os.**_

 _ **Ivn: Sigo diciéndome, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ._. Sin embargo, gracias por el review y por leer esta decepcionante historia :') I To Be Happy. (Alguien entenderá esto. No es un error con mi perfecto inglés, aclaro)**_

 _ **Vianey13: No verás mi contestación, y si lo haces, me alegra. Este tipo de problemas se discuten por mensaje y no enfrente de todos ;)**_

 _ **¿Cuántos reviews fueron? Me cansé xD Soy flojita. ¡Siete páginas en Word, beibis! ¡Con tipo de letra**_ **Calibri (Cuerpo) y** _ **tamaño 11! Ya no hay nada de lo que deba ocuparme, total paz y descanso desde este instante en que lo suba. Ah… Qué felicidad, mi columna vertebral se romperá si sigo así :/ ¡Ñam, me tocaba, pues!**_

 _ **Hasta otra, los amodoro.**_

 _¿Diego es su F. O. C.? Preguntaré esto cada vez que publique algo o me hablen. Cualquier tipo de solución a lo de Santi es cordialmente bienvenida. Una enorme disculpa, he narrado cosas que se salen del caso nada más para aumentar palabras. ¡No encuentro el "menso", me dijeron que era menos y no menso D:_

.


	6. Capítulo XIII

_**Capítulo XIII.**_

El Sol, majestuoso e invencible, rodeado por extensas nubes blancas de algodón, se avistaba primeramente por el País Perfecto. Aquellos centelleantes rayos atravesaban las ventanas y edificaciones, acabando con la sombra de la noche, marcando un nuevo alba sin noticias de los últimos hijos nobles. La gente se presionaba a sí misma para pensar que era una broma, pero difícilmente podía admitirse dicha creencia. La situación empeoraba: la soledad se apoderaría de Certes en un corto periodo temporal, era inevitable el desorden nacional teniendo a su Rey con el Kanpeki en la boca (¿Está bien decir eso?).

Temprano, a la hora del desayuno, un ímpetu imprevisto dominó, junto con el susto y desesperación, la ciudad central del reino, Pyua, activando las alertas de los soldados. No obstante, bajaron sus armas, algunos se fugaron en retirada instantánea, al ver que unos ojos repletos de cólera fueron los que rompieron la ley anti conflictos. Levantando su vesania arma, maltratando con ésta a un afanador por el robo y la muerte de los reyes sin piedad. Todo hostigamiento recibido contra él lo hacía contraatacar con ofensas hacia su "castigadora", insultos perversos que salían de su impura boca incrementaban el furor.

Los malos tratos que obtenía el hombre indignaban a Arcthurus, la sangre regada por Pyua fue la hazaña que más aspiraba a prevenir. El Monarca no se ponía de parte de Annibal, sino que le avergonzó la identidad de la otra persona, alguien de quien menos se esperaban las acciones violentas. Su decepción lo entristeció, mas no fue suficiente para frenar el descontento experimentado, llevándolo a alzarse en un grito cuando el fin del bandido se acercaba ineludiblemente. Salvando su pellejo, por lo que le estaría agradecido.

—¡Baransu, basta! —Su vista recorrió penosamente el lugar—. ¡Deja ir al hombre forastero, es una orden!

La princesa no vio mejor remedio que soltar a Annibal, seguía vigilándolo con detalle y rabia. Aún así, se opuso a guardar el sable escarlata, no lo haría sin matar previamente al maleante. Esta era una de las veces en que los guardias temían pasar desafiando en combate a la legataria: el descontrol total de Baransu en donde su ansía de liberarse emocionalmente tomaba responsabilidad de ella. El Rey de Certes no soportaba verla sufrir, no importaba cuán irritada se mostrara, estaba sollozando por dentro. Lo fatídico era que el único poder milagroso capaz de calmarla no se presentó como solía hacer: sus dos hermanos menores.

Murmullos tensos, lo que odiaba Arcthurus. No tenían ni la menor sospecha de qué la hizo estallar, la posibilidad radicaba en la desaparición de su prójimo. Sin embargo, no pudo venir a desatarse frente a su padre por eso, no se afligiría en sus narices. El ladrón escupía sangre y saliva al tiempo que se alejaba de la ciudadela, iba a sacar de él lo que no dejaba que hablase; su garganta de vejestorio se aclaró, permitiéndole sacar injurias de nueva cuenta. La autoridad certiana concedió el derecho de expresión sólo para ver cómo había hecho enfurecer a la pelirroja.

—Yo… estuve cuando… ¡Cuando Vincent vendió... A su necesitada hermanita al Rey Dristan! —Annibal desapareció riéndose complacido.

—¡Da la cara y di todas las impudicias! ¡Te mataré con mis propias manos!

—Baransu, déjalo. Concéntrate, hija mía, tú lo has dicho, no son verdades… —El rey le arrebató la espada—. Lady Nadia, encárguese de arreglar el desastre.

Una noble asintió, comenzando con el trabajo de limpiar y tranquilizar a los espectadores. La heredera certiana regresó en silencio al palacio; tomando aire, suspirando y golpeando paredes en el camino. El pueblo era consciente de que un problema mayor se venía si no lograba entrar en razón rápido, ya pasó anteriormente: dentro de una fortaleza, algún tipo de magia sin descubrir entró en ella, apaciguándola en segundos. La Princesa Nainin, que no comprendía hasta la fecha, y el Príncipe Vincent, él no se sorprendió en absoluto, como si supiera qué la calmó, fueron los que la acompañaron hace años al fortín.

Llegando a su habitación, la pelirroja retiró los guantes que cubrían sus brazos, dejando ver esas blancas manos rasguñadas ferozmente. Las cicatrices no eran recientes, viles marcas que se trajo consigo una época de sufrimiento interno. La heredera de Certes apuñaló la fotografía que se encontraba arriba de su ropero, el cuchillo lo escondía en sus mangas, por eso pasó desapercibido por los soldados. Un rostro humano pintado con tinta por los dedos de artesanos humildes, el ambiente lúgubre lo transmitía aquél dibujo inhóspito; la espadachina, luego de sacar otra daga, escribió en el piso: _Ryoku me tranquilizó de nuevo, ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Le sirvo para algo?_

El tal Ryoku se esforzaba en traerle paz, dejaba que diera en el blanco directo a su cara para después echarse una siesta y volver a ser normal. Baransu llevaba razón, ¿Para qué? No se conocían en persona ni se veían y ya la ayudaba para no asesinar al mundo entero. A la muchacha le intrigaba el hecho de que le brindara apoyo, pues una vez él dijo que Nainin era la causa de sus desbordes emocionales y ella intentó romper su "pacto". ¿Qué cuál pacto? Un contrato aceptado por ambos en el que acordaba mantenerse en sana y vivaz armonía, como cualquier trato, éste tenía sus mañas: lo pacífico no evitaba desaparecer al momento de pedir favores al otro, nada con intenciones inmaculadas en realidad, o eso fue lo que comprendió la heredera.

Como prueba del pacto, los dos conservaban plumas, así es. Plumas de cuervo, no sólo eran parte de un animal sin chiste alguno, sino que fueron arrancadas por éste mismo. Prosiguiendo con la rara enfermedad de la oji-negra, en su peculiar armario reposaba el antiguo plumaje oscuro; ahí, sencillamente regadas. Se acordó mientras vacilaba entre la nada de su mente, que su padre investigaría de quién era la sangre en su espada escarlata, sería fácil creer que era de Annibal; no obstante, pronto noticias llegarían anunciando la muerte de una mujer. La señora fue importante como lo era su hijo: sub-comandante del ejército certiano, Inés fue la nana de Baransu. El remordimiento de… Matar a la madre de Alonso acompañaba a la primogénita, habían indicios de una segunda razón del maltrato con el ladronzuelo.

-.-.-.-.-

Había salido en busca de Annibal, pedir cordialmente que le diera los detalles sobre la partida de sus hermanos. Las cosas se complicaron, llevándolos a la lucha, de donde por supuesto la de cabello rojizo ganaría. Todo parecía ir bien, a nadie le importaba que tal escoria de espía muriera… Al menos eso pensaba ella. Lamentablemente, el bandido le tendió una trampa de la que no podría olvidarse, la princesa empezaba a entender por qué él mantenía su vida privada en secreto, lo que pasó también fue argumento para asesinar al ladrón fríamente.

—Vuelve a abrir tu boca, te mataré si dices mentiras. —Baransu levantó su sable, preparándose para clavarlo en la cabeza del peli-negro—. Tus falsedades son indignas de perdón, ¡Perecerás ya…!

—¡No lo hagáis! —Gritó a lo lejos alguien femenino.

La chica de ojos negruzcos bajó la espada, quedando ésta debajo de su cintura; vio correr a la señora de cabello marrón hacia ella, preocupada. El hombre, todavía en el suelo, forcejeó con la sucesora para hacer que Inés, parándose cerca de ellos sin saber qué le deparaba el futuro, tuviera en pocos segundos una herida por la afilada hoja. Retrocedió entonces, cayendo luego de tambalearse varias veces: tapaba el lugar donde había sufrido, no quería que la vieran, menos si se sentían culpables. La muchacha le auxilió como pudo, solamente escuchó palabras poco audibles.

—¡Inés! ¡Resiste! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lady Baransu… esto no es vuestra culpa. No lo asesinéis… os lo ruego… Tampoco es la suya.

No lo era todavía, empero se acercaba ese momento terrible, del que, para escapar, la primera hija cerró los ojos con fuerza. Rezaba por la vida de su nana, le cuidó desde bebé y verla por última vez no era algo que aceptaría; decidió rezarle a ése que tanto la ayudó con su enfermedad, era su esperanza y no importaba romper su contrato. Sus oraciones se interrumpieron con palabras cariñosas.

—Él es… el padre de mis hijos… —Reveló Inés tiempo antes de suspirar.

Las últimas palabras de la mujer sorprendieron de manera incontable a Baransu. ¿Annibal… Padre de Alonso, Raquel y Aarón? ¿Cómo? Ese subordinado del Rey Dristan no pudo haberse ganado el corazón de una mujer tan buena como lo era ella. No lo creía, fue un engaño que inventó el bandido, en el que cayó su segunda mamá por desgracia. Su niñera expiró en sus brazos a causa del metal que custodiaba, el comenzó a llenarse de desconfianza y dolor, le partió el alma en mil pedazos verla así, oía los susurros viniendo de su enemigo a la vez. ¿Estaba más enojada que triste? ¿Lloraría primero o acabaría con el desgraciado?

—La mataste…

—No, bastarda, fuiste tú, tus manitas controladas por ti. ¿Qué se sintió terminar con tu nodriza? ¿Sigue tu papá? ¿La comprada de Nainin?

—La mataste… ¡Malnacido!

-.-.-.-.-

Desde allí comenzó la tortura hacia el esbirro, pero también hacia la princesa. Sin percatarse, derramó unas lágrimas de tristeza frente al poseedor del trono, Arcthurus entró minutos atrás para verla. Lo que encontró no le gustó nada, ¿A qué persona le agradaría ver a su hija llorar? La presencia del Rey la llevó a ponerse de pie y limpiar su cara, ya no existía el caos físico. El canoso de ojos rojos expresó su sentimiento con un abrazo fuerte, de esos que te cuestan trabajo despreciar. En un sentimientos de desprecio hacia su misma persona, Baransu negó rotundamente diciendo:

—No quieres darle cariño a esta mujer, en mis manos murió… —El monarca no esperó para apretarla—. ¿Por…?

—Sé todo, mandé a mis vigilantes para ver qué locuras hacías. ¿No crees que primero deberías explicarle a Alonso? La consciencia lastimada es el peor castigo para los mortales, ¿Sabías?

El cariño y comprensión que un soberano llega a poseer cautivaba a la chica, aunque oyendo palabras dulces tan despreocupadas no la ayudarían a sentirse mejor. Fue simple dar la noticia de la invitación a Byacuya para su antecesor, simulando alejarse del desconsuelo se dijeron que ahí encontrarían a los príncipes. Vaya que se divirtieron fingidamente hablando de cosas aisladas de Annibal o Inés; eso no quitaba la obligación con los hijos de ésta.

Los dos pensaban distinto: Baransu no se animaba por la llegada del sub-comandante, pues quería despertar de una pesadilla. Por otra parte, Arcthurus se perdía en un mar de desagradables situaciones relacionadas con Anyah, específicamente con la verdad tras el silencio del gobernante y su espía. Decían que la tierra natal del segundo era la Nación Guerrera, mas se esforzaron por mantenerlo en secreto en un principio. El odio que sacaba cierto usurero hacia los certianos fue alimentado con la veracidad de Arcthi, quien trataba de darle explicación a sus dudas.

El ladrón no venía de Anyah, ni mucho menos de Thena… mínimo no del Thena que era conocido aquel milenio. Lo memorizaba a la perfección, palabras a las que prestó sus oídos no se le pasaban desapercibidas: fue el día en el que descubrió la relación entre Inés y Annibal, cosa que se aceptó con rapidez. No fue por la insistencia de la Reina Nainin I, al contrario, ella le decía que percibía la maldad emanando del espíritu hace años. El esbirro era un mensajero del suroeste en quien se podía confiar, tiempo después su personalidad se transformó, obligando a aislarlo del palacio. Dicho esto, ¿Es raro saber que el "exilio" no haya sido la causa de tantos problemas con él?

Se cruzaron los trayectos de las miradas certianas, una corazonada les avisó que la madre de los tres sirvientes había mejorado su estado de salud. Incrédulos, llevaron a cabo la acción de comprobar si sus presentimientos acertaron; asomándose por las ventanas, tallándose los ojos desconfiando de su vista, confirmaron a la fémina de luceros índigo tirada por los arbustos, como si la quisieran dejar allí para siempre. La más audaz en salir hacia la nodriza fue Baransu, era de esperarse, seguida por su padre que trataba de no perder la cordura por el "maratón" que se echaban. En el patio trasero, donde nadie pasaba sino hasta el anochecer, estaba tumbada la señora, saberlo a la heredera si viva o muerta se convirtió en algo intrigante.

Estalló en llanto al escuchar su respiración acelerada, se apegó a su nana, dispuesta a quedarse inclusive luego de cerciorarse de que estuviera bien totalmente. El Rey Arcthurus sólo se fijó en el pedazo de hoja dentro de la yaga en el torso, se expuso una amenaza seguramente del rufián escrita con sangre: tienes suerte de que la ame en cantidad casi extinta, bastarda. A parte de detestar su sistema inapropiado para los recados, odiaba con toda la fuerza ese seudónimo que le había puesto a la primogénita… La bondad del gobernante en la perspectiva de no matarlo ya era bastante.

Faltaba un mes para la boda, tenían que arreglárselas para evitar desgracias el momento especial u ocurrirían incomodidades para los tres reinos que se presentarían al matrimonio. ¿Qué tipo de barbaries podrían sufrir alejándose lo suficiente de Annibal? No lograría su objetivo ocultando a Alonso, Aarón y Raquel el incidente del cual su madre, irónicamente, sobrevivió. Quién sabe si terminarán odiando a la pelirroja, cuánto rencor le guardarían ambos gemelos y el soldado... Sin duda, tales preguntas inquietaban al cano de café cabellera en su juventud.

—'Pyua... ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un lugar contradictorio a nuestro país?'

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

 ** _Agh, corto :( No pude hacer mucho más... ¡El próximo será larguísimo! No lo prometo por ustedes (Sorry u.u es la verdad) sino porque en serio tiene que quedarme extenso, cueste lo que cueste. Inés está vivita y preocupando a Baransu, ¿Por qué? Solamente he de decirles que le agradezcan a Dristan por eso, ya sabrán a lo que me refiero exactamente. Un capítulo sin "Diego" me pone triste :'C_**

 ** _Creo que sería un dato interesante poner los nombres medio completos, a ver cómo me salen owo quedaré en vergüenza. Mejor si quieren saberlos me mandan mensaje privado, no me negaré, supongo que no lo haré. Me he dejado en peores situaciones, ¿A que sí? ¡Hora de los happy reviews!_**

 ** _YoakeYoru: Sabes lo que pienso del Mirai &Max, simplemente hermoso. Y no, Matías es libre de estar con la modista. Mi forma de narrar se me complica si no sé qué angelitos pasará en el capítulo._**

 ** _Kiw-chan: Creo que nadie se dio cuenta :D Menos mal. Tal vez sea un final, tal vez falte un poquito; eres consciente de que adoro dejar dudas._**

 ** _Vianey13: Ya te dije que te responderé cuando me llegues a ofender. Mientras no ocurra, será normal no ver que te conteste por aquí._**

 ** _Jenni01fer: Repito, juzguen si será final o no. ¿No te gusta tampoco la pareja que hacen? TnT ¡Pero si es kawaii!_**

 ** _Maliss: Me alegra leerte, pensé que ya no leías mi fic y... Y en plan: ¿Qué hice para que no le gustara? ¿Empeoré o mejoré? x-x Me da curiosidad saber qué esconde la persona anónima. No tengo un dibujante por desgracia, buscaré un esclavo como pueda(¿), ñop... Ojalá me diera el gusto de saber dibujar para estas peticiones :(. Te daría mi opinión respecto a los otros comentarios, pero me da flojera._**

 ** _Eso es todo. Gracias por bajar hasta estos puntos._**

 _¿Algún lar que les dé intriga máxima (Certes, Anyah, Byacuya)? ¡Ayúdenme con los errores, se los ruego! P.D: Escribí en su juventud porque, si no entendieron, hablo de que antes sí poseía un cabesho castaño envidiable... ahora no._


	7. Capítulo XIV

_**Capítulo XIV.**_

Alonso regresó de Byacuya la noche siguiente. Su estupor alteró la sala del sitial al escuchar la historia completa, lo que mayormente le importunó fue que sus dos hermanos mellizos estuvieran presentes a la hora de contar. Ningún hijo de Inés se molestó con la princesa, los menores no entendían del todo bien y el sub-comandante se paralizó: según él, nadie debía enterarse de quién fue el hombre que le dio el regalo de la vida. La representación en mente no había de ser lo peor, lo infame se daría a conocer en tanto el oji-añil recuperara la capacidad de los sentidos.

Raquel, la más activa de ellos, tomó una cubeta de agua caliente para arrojársela encima, labor que tuvo como efecto la consternación de un Alonso pasando por quemaduras; Aarón, tímido y pasivo, secó a su consanguíneo con telas que pidió a las asistentas, no sin antes mojarlo con humedad (sin sinónimos posibles para agua). Inmediatamente de que el recobro lo consiguiesen las personas en la sala, chocaron distintos inconvenientes que dificultaban a la Realeza desde hace días: 1-. La huida de Vincent y Nainin. 2-. El descubrimiento íntegro de la identidad de Annibal. 3-. El curso injusto que asediaba a Inés. 4-. Lo menos trascendental comparado con las tres antepuestas, preparación de la ceremonia conyugal.

Permaneciendo en su posición desmotivada, el próximo adalid detalló las actividades que hicieron los hijos del rey en su reino vecino, por supuesto que omitió el evento congruente al vahído de la hija pequeña. Lo siguiente que continuaba en la enumeración de las explicaciones debatía contra un desvanecimiento en Alonso, en realidad no le simpatizaba exponer ciertos datos relativos a su papá. Por otra parte, el señor dueño de su nación lo mantenía "amenazado" para indicar la verdad que esperaba pacientemente. El lancero de cabello marrón se contrapuso a hablar, para esto se ostentó la nodriza.

—Yo os diré lo que necesitáis saber, Majestad.

Inés no tomó en cuenta los reproches del poseedor de su sangre e intentó parlamentar desde que Alonso nació. Arcthurus supo qué decía, el mismo conoció al bandido de manera igual que la ama de cría: absolutamente desemejante a como era el día de hoy. Estaban atrapados por la declaración de un esbirro diferente, pero eso no iba a ser nada al lado de que, voluntaria o involuntariamente, el muchacho se vio forzado a quitar la máscara. Algo que los gemelos ya sabían de memoria, y que estar al corriente de la realidad les costó trabajo superar.

Alonso apretó las manos de sus hermanos. —El Annibal que conocéis… nosotros nos negamos a reconocerlo como el papá con el que crecimos pocos años.

—Padre… —Ambos idénticos bajaron la vista—. Lo vimos morir…

Baransu, Arcthurus y los soldados de confidencia emitieron un -¡Eh!, ¡Ah!-, suspicaces. Susurros y susurros se hicieron perceptibles, no eran rumores de enojo, sino de impresión y miedo. Si ya murió, ¿Por qué atormentaba las calles de las provincias significativas de Certes? Sí. Annibal no daba señales en pequeños poblados, sólo en los que la familia de la nobleza asistía. Luego de un silencio, le tocaba al sub-comandante reivindicar lo que pasó con la nana, tenía derecho a que le compensaran el accidente.

—Mi Lady, ¿Quién os hizo dañar a mi mamá?

La pregunta bajó los ánimos a la interrogada, quien no pudo dificultarse a contestar. —No tendría sentido matarlo a él, ¿Verdad? Dicen que ya está en otro mundo. Yo pensaba en acabar con sus tormentos, pero…

—Yo se lo impedí, ha sido mi culpa estar en peligro. —Completó Inés, juntando sus manos—. Mi opinión es que Annibal volvió para haceros feliz, a vosotros.

Lamentándose la bondad y optimismo de su nana, Baransu fingió estar de acuerdo. La rebeldía del trío ante la certidumbre de la señora se presentó, oponiéndose seriamente, vivamente y encogidamente, en orden de mayor a menor. Mientras que el Rey platicaba con Lady Nadia, su ilustre de confianza, aparentando no escuchar las penurias. La noble de verdes mechones era una prima lejana de la difunta Reina Nainin que se rehusó a aceptar un lugar en la corte real, había alcanzado su puesto por voluntades propias.

Arcthurus reconocía que tenerla en su lado lo ponían sensible, ya que le recordaba a la mujer que amaba. Sin embargo, Nadia no se asimilaba mucho a ella, lo que salvaba a los príncipes de lidiar a diario con las actividades de un buen reinado que inventaba cada mañana; su prima le enseñó refinadamente esos deberes. Éstos la consideraban su tía, eso le alegraba; conocer a su demás familia en el país, no simplemente estar sola sin la soberana. La única que imaginaba guardarle más y más respeto al lapso del tiempo era Baransu, ya ni de pariente se le refería. Pormenor que desazonaba al gobernante, que, sin autoridad para cambiar las ideologías de su hija, cedía al entorno.

Irrumpiendo con la clavada de su pica en el mosaico transparente de las escaleras, un silencio inmediato se apoderó del aposento monárquico. Si el rey hacía esa acción y se levantaba del trono, era porque daría una noticia, casi siempre eran entusiastas, por lo que no había de qué preocuparse. Entonces, cuando tuvo la atención de los guardias, princesa, niños, mucamas y personas distinguidas, carraspeó la garganta y ordenó:

—La quinta familia del reino, distinguida por su lealtad, de la que pertenece nuestro orgulloso Segundo General del Ejército; viajará con nosotros en un mes a la unión de la Nación Guerrera y el País Pacífico. —Decretó enfático—. Así como también estará ocupando mi cargo la delegada de Pyua, Krise Nadia, durante mi retirada.

Rauda, la pelirroja le felicitó a Krise. —Qué alegría, podemos contar contigo, ¿No es así? ¿Eh? —La heredera suspiró, viendo la cara estoica de la otra—. Conformista, ¿Por qué no estás feliz?

—Lady Baransu, no seré tan buena como vuestra madre, Nainin I. ¿Y si decepciono al pueblo?

—Certes está contento contigo a su cargo, me lo han dicho. —Notando que sus palabras no causan frutos, la Aristócrata se alejó citando—. Estarás bien… Tía.

Lo último contentó a Nadia, era consciente de que su sobrina lo hizo con finalidad de que se animara un poco, a pesar de que no fue de todo corazón, le maravilló oírla. Cuando se le proponía sacar sonrisas, la primera sucesora de Arcthurus cumplía su objetivo, eso la alegraba.

La mañana en el castillo se respiraba con aires de sosiego, el albor proviniendo del oriente esplendía frente al balcón en la torre poniente del castillo; allí se encontraban Su Alteza oji-negra y el guardaespaldas de ésta. Ambos apreciaban mutados la aurora, ninguno se atrevería a romperlo, facilitando el idioma entre esos dos, se aproximaron los gemelitos a su rescate. Raquel, agitando a propósito su oscuro cabello, solicitó de favor a la muchacha que lo arreglase. Aarón, a la inversa, intentó disculparse por la brusquedad del mayor en el momento de instar esclarecimientos. Patentemente, la vergüenza que sentía no le favorecía.

Baransu adivinó lo que trataban de obtener, no le molestó, sino que le dio pena el que arriesgaran su moral. Eran compares en cuanto la apariencia: melenas negras, tez cadavérica, iris marino, estatura promedio a la edad de Naomi y Lida, trece años. Si bien, desiguales comparándose en personalidad: la niña era impulsiva, guiándose por lo que creía excelente, campante y buena disimulando. El hombrecito, por su lado, admitía su naturaleza escrupulosa y tímida, desconfiaba a menudo de sus acciones o se manifestaba neutral. Analizando a los pequeñines, arrinconó al misterioso sub-comandante, olvidando que el terceto compartía lazos de sangre.

Él se enceló al ver cómo sus parientes se divertían con la princesa, es decir, ¿Acaso la pelirroja se los estaba robando porque ella no tenía a quién mimar ya? Bueno, tampoco era como si se portara así de cariñosa con sus hermanos reales viviendo con ellos. Encerrado en sus reflexiones egoístas, distanciaba su figura un rato para después acercarse y escuchar de qué conversaban; se movía de un lado a otro sin parar, operación que basto para rascarse la nuca varias veces, meditando lo que quería. Hasta cierto punto, le irritó que se rieran en su cara, así que dio a saber sus celos.

—¡No tenéis derecho a estar con mis hermanos! ¡No os los robaréis!

—¿Qué? ¡Tú fuiste el que aisló a los míos…!

Alonso interrumpió, frustrado. —¡Nunca os portasteis en ese perfil! No le demostrasteis vuestro amor, ¿Por qué ahora sí?

La chica de rojo cabello rodó los ojos y, cruzándose de brazos, respondió. —Si te da cólera que haya puesto la vida de Inés en peligro, dímelo. No tienes que inventarte una discusión absurda para regañarme. —Dejó sin palabras a Alonso—. Entiende que lo que menos espero ahora es perder a alguien más… ¿Sabes? Me desconsuela el estar sola… No…

El próximo adalid levantó su lanza, evitando el derrame de lágrimas en la de ojos ennegrecidos. Luchar no iba a terminar muy bien, así que lo interpretó como un enfrentamiento amistoso, sin ganador ni perdedor… Sin que uno pierda la preciada vida otorgada.

—Me contaron que os encanta entrenar… —El castaño oscuro le ofreció un estoque—. ¿Me haríais el honor de combatir con vos? P-por supuesto que con espada… n-normal.

Baransu tomó el espadín y se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. —Gracias. Prometo no hacerte heridas graves, como a…

—No lo digáis, he superado e intuido que no tuvisteis más que un desliz.

Los contrincantes se alistaron para iniciar una cruzada sin desdicha. Los mellizos siguieron ahí, apoyando a cada uno; se llenaron de dudas, escucharon que nadie podía vencer a la Primera Princesa pero… Al tratarse de su hermano estaban dispuestos a no inclinar la balanza beneficiando a la hija de la realeza.

Raquel confortó al maduro. —¡No te preocupes, hermanote! Aarín, el veloz, solicitará a Lady Baransu que no te mate.

—G-gracias, tus palabras escasean mis honorables esperanzas. —Tragó saliva—. 'Kanpeki, ¿Cómo llegué a esto? ¿En qué pensaba?'

A insuficientes metros alejados, el infante suplicaba pavorosamente por la vida de Alonsito. La heredera sabía que en realidad no quería pelear y que le temía, ¿Quién sembró la semilla del estremecimiento en el seguidor de Vincent? El resultado en su mente no la prendió en disgusto, esperaba que un día dijese cosas así.

—Nainin, ¿O me equivoco?

—¿O-ocurre… a-algo? —Inquirió temeroso Aarón-—. No podréis… d-dejar a Raqui sin Alonso, e-está enferma.

—Lo sé. Prometimos que nadie moriría, tranquilo.

La jovencita reposó, inclinando sus rodillas para "conectarse con los sentidos y elementos", tomó desprevenido al adversario pues lo atacó por lo bajo consecutivamente. Casi a punto de sufrir un tercer golpe, Alonso bloqueó el florete y rezó muy agradecido: Era su turno para demostrar cuán fuerte se había hecho, demasiado incluso enfrentándose con la legataria. Empuñando firmemente esa metálica lanza cerúlea, saltó, dándole un gran impacto capaz de romper en dos partes la espada frágil. Baransu observó maravillada los restos del florete, curveó los labios y aplaudió; el oji-índigo tomaba aire aliviadamente, ejecutar un brinco colosal le quitó energía.

Su ceño fruncido intimidante hizo desviar la mirada a la pelirroja, detrás del oponente vencedor, un monarca mostró el interés en esa reciente contrariedad. Ambos pre-adolescentes asimiles se fugaron con su madre, abandonando al de caballera marrón con la mayoría del lío. Respiraron hondo los tres simultáneamente, conservaban su buen autoestima a pesar de que no era propio que Arcthurus estuviese molesto por los entrenamientos, tal vez se le fue al cerebro el detalle de que Certes no guerreaba nunca y era, de algún modo, estúpido realizar combates. Un nexo, que superaba las barreras de los establecimientos certianos respetados por cualquiera, unía al vejestorio con el amor, controlado y aceptable, hacia las batallas divertidas y sin conflicto serio… Cambió su expresión durante el abrazo feliz que recibieron su primogénita y subordinado.

—Mira lo que le miedo hace. ¿Dónde practicabas, muchacho? —Cuestionó, fascinado—. Almaceno en mi memoria el recuerdo de cuando mi hijita te venció… ¡Qué tiempos de antes! ¡Eras un enclenque recluta! No me digas que no te acuerdas.

El mencionado se ruborizó, así que tapó sus mejillas con la capa del Rey. Era cierto, él y Baransu, desde la infancia, hacían combates. Le dio vergüenza recordar que su amistad perduraba aún transcurrida una década larga, las obligaciones de cuidar un reino los distaron por diez años. Habían cambiado mucho, fue bueno recobrar aquellas lidias frecuentes, donde emociones se topaban brevemente, creando una afición y afecto fuertes. Cavilar en periodos tiernos de la pequeñez contentó al soldado que empezó a reír indeciso.

La princesa se soltó del agarre y se cruzó de brazos, les daba la espalda a los varones, dando impresión de inconformidad. El brillo en sus pupilas pasmó a los dos, ese fulgor denotaba ilusión. ¿Su estado de ánimo era tristeza o lo opuesto? La pelirroja, segundos después confirmó que se alegraba de que sus días alejada de los castaños no serían eternos, además que gratificó al guardia por mantenerlos a salvo, obsequiándole unos cuantos remedios que curarían a la cría de cabellos color azabache. Aceptando el regalo agradablemente, agradecido, o más que agradecido, el sub-comandante hizo reverencia para pronto irse.

—¿No se suponía que la _Blume Heilung_ es tu medicina para la ira?

—No, es un presente que me regalaron hace primaveras. —Dijo Baransu, sonriente—. Cura todo, exclusive el malestar del corazón.

* * *

Las amanecidas y noches saltaban rápidamente, la mensualidad se agotaba fugaz al igual que las confortas de Mirai impidiendo su matrimonio. Sin embargo, los cuatro byan que atesoraban su vida sin esposo o esposa se aturdían de forma considerable viendo a la comprometida ir de allí a acá con el Príncipe Max. Les daba escalofríos al pensar que… La inocente Cuarta Princesa de Byacuya… Se enamoró de un anyahn y le embelesaba el casarse con el amor de su vida, que no era muy común que digamos. El que se resistió a consentir esa relación de enamorados especialmente había sido Kenji, le seguía el ejemplo Takeshi, Yuki se satisfizo un poco pero los anteriores le influenciaron sus maldades; la última en caer fue Naomi: engañada cruelmente por el albino, el rubio cobrizo y la peli-rosa.

La reina Mizuki no se quedaba atrás, ésta se complacía contemplando cómo las cosas mejoraban, la alegría reflejada en su rostro era sincera, ya no fingida como anteriormente ocurría. Seguramente, el Rey Norax y su hermano Kazuki tendrían la misma prosperidad que ella, la época sin conflagración llegaba, tal y como querían las deidades arcaicas. **_El final de la guerra y el comienzo de la paz_** ; frase inspiradora para los byan. _**Nuestra nación, alcanzando designios ausentes de un Dios** ; e_xpresión modesta para los anyahn.

Los del país suroeste festejaban que, tarde o temprano, el Futuro Rey Max, llamado así desde que el compromiso fue anunciado públicamente, ocuparía el mando del territorio; las hostilidades de Dristan ya no oprimirían a la gente. La casa distinguida de Anyah no se hallaba en conflicto con que el mayor de ellos tuviera un matrimonio no tan forzado, Lida, cada vez en las tardes, abrazaba a los comprometidos, Camille y Matías reservaban su locura y enhorabuenas hasta la ocasión, si no se aburrirían o quedaría en un mutismo. Todo sea por hacer de esto un instante inolvidable, sereno y adecuado.

El blondo cano, manteniendo a sus hijos (Y su sobrino) intrigados con la falta de planes repletos de malicia, se encaminó al cementerio cerca de la frontera byan, acostumbraba durar allí un largo rato. Quizá oraba porque Santiago no dijese nada de lo que causó, posiblemente rogaba a su fallecida esposa que le diera la razón en lo ansioso que se ponía por tener un motivo justificado e inventado; sólo necesitaba esperar, sería el dueño de Byacuya…Fuera de su agitación, ¿En realidad quería serlo? Dalia iluminó su ser, le abría un camino clavado siempre que entonaba una melodía para él, recapacitaba sobre las invasiones hechas; implícitamente se arrepentía. La madre/tía de los Príncipes anyahn defendía a Dristan diciendo: -El alma que lleva… Cambiará, lo presiento-.

El hermano menor del Magnificente Asesino, Iván. Se distinguía entre los súbditos por su bondad, el de ojos azul rey también pretendía disfrutar de la apreciación de ellos; lo pudo alcanzar gracias a la sumisa sacerdotisa, ojalá ella continuara aquí, orientándolo… Las cosas serían distintas, con un giro fundamental, a lo mejor este casamiento no vería su inicio. ¿Qué tanto bien pudo haber creado? Certes y Byacuya engalanaban un antifaz perpetuo, dicha careta envolvía la auténtica matiz de la monarquía, excluyéndola de celebraciones primordiales en el continente. Exhaló, ulteriormente repensó la probabilidad de una iniciación nueva, el nacimiento de la fraternidad que declamaba su mujer.

"Diego" no impacientó por horas y horas, habría que imaginar que estuvo alentando psicológicamente a las Princesas para no desanimarse si ésa iría ser la última vez que platicaran. Mirai y Nainin se volvieron muy unidas, amigas de las que te conviene huir, solamente en la circunstancia de ofenderlas. Memorizaron en su infancia una balada que, aunque no lo sabían por ahora, era el arma más peligrosa para los humanos y Dioses… Literalmente. Alterar la circulación del espacio, invocar a los muertos, trasladar a mundos sin que te dieras cuenta, son capacidades que solamente la silueta conocía de la cancioncita.

El ente no quitaba la su perspectiva de la Luna, bajando paulatinamente y desapareciendo la nochecita. La alegría en Thena se pegaba en simples lados inimaginables, el agua salía del pozo desmesuradamente. "Dieguito", como si sufriera esquizofrenia temblaba descontrolado; el rechinar de sus dientes ahuyentó a animales que se encontraban próximos, el viento sopló, trayendo consigo un tarareo de canción sentimental. Tiernamente, el presente se prolongó.

—D-Dalia… ¿No se terminará aquí, eh? —El espíritu pisó el pasto, en seguida florecieron lirios lívidos, cándidos y bermellones—. Agh… los mortales sois criaturas dignas de temerse… Soñando a cada santiamén que podéis, ¡Pensad más en mí, yo lo solicito! ¡Oh, sí! Es cierto. Shizukesa y Kanpeki no han permitido que las matanzas o persecuciones acaben. No pueden hacerlo. —Rió—. ¡Soy necesario! Sí, yo me he vuelto necesario para los mortales de esta época.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

 _ **Uy, qué "largo" 77Acostumbro mentir en cuenta la extensión de mis capítulos. Fueron 3000 palabras bien buenísimas… Para mí. *O* ¡Casi el XV, shi! ¡Estoy emocionada! No lo digo porque Mirai se nos casa :'( Qué rápido crecemos las niñas. Por cierto, he decidido poner las edades de algunos personajes por grupos :D búsquenlas al final donde pongo cosas no tan relevantes.**_

 _ **YoakeYoru: ¡Alonso, mi buen amigo! La verdad creo que los personajes les agradaban más en los primeros capítulos. Por el… Vi o VII sha no.**_

 _ **Lucy Strife81: ¡Holiwiis! Annibal es muy malo, no posee sentimientos como, por lo menos, Dristan :/ Dudé si meter tal idea, parece que salió bien (:**_

 _ **Kiw-chan: Ni con cuál cuenta decirte sus nombres enteros xD ¡Recupérala pronto! Anónimo. Si te digo que vi algo que se supone hiciste con tu cuenta ayer, ¿Qué me contarías?**_

 _ **Akemi Shizuka: La "aclamada" actualización. Inés lo ama, Annibal no tanto a ella =l**_

 _ **Jenni01fer: ¡Claro que es perfecto, estoy segura de que lo es! ¿¡De Arcthurus!? … Buena idea, la utilizaré en un fic que haga después. De Dristan… No mucho, ¡Él sólo tiene ojos para Dalia!**_

 _ **Maliss: Cualquiera se sorprendería si supiera que Alonsito, ejemplo a seguir de la Tierra entera, fuera hijo de un ladrón espía anyahn. Siento que la mención de nombres completos no te gustó.**_

 _ **¡Hasta otra!**_

 _P.D: Me intriga ver qué pensarán del siguiente evento, a mi parecer estará intenso y… Genial. No es nada relacionado profundamente con la boda, ojo. Dije que Inés vivió por Dristan, ¡pero no es verdad!_

Faltas de ortografía, mañana u hoy mismo si me dicen dónde se encuentran, lo que no sucederá porque hasta como un mes después ando aquí corrigiendo toda la historia, errores que se me pasaron y ese tipo de detalles que dejo pasar, al igual que algo que puse y no tuvo ningún sentido.


	8. Capítulo XV

_**Capítulo XV**_

La figura blanquecina despertó rudamente a las princesas, él se concentraba más en la boda que la novia y su dama de honor, se asimilaba a una mujer antes de ser nombrada por el Rey. No fueron finalidades castas las que lo hicieron acarrearlas, era pura costumbre el fastidiarles por las madrugadas para narrar leyendas. Esta vez, "Diego" no se reiría, la Princesa de Certes también podía superarse y levantarse a la hora en que el solecito saliera; para acabar con los golpes imprevistos hacia la sombra blancuzca, ésta misma (Naini) se puso a sermonear a la byan sobre los hábitos en la ceremonia nupcial.

Por mucho que la Segunda Princesa de Byacuya tapara su cuerpo y se aferrara a las almohadas o sábanas, la lucha para hacer que asistiera a su matrimonio estaba prácticamente perdida, y eso que creímos en que le gustaba casarse con Maxi. Era temprano, no había prisa por separar los párpados y realizar actividades previas, sin tener que arreglarse a medias porque el tiempo se les iba de las manos y el retardo no fuera a ser evitado por fuerzas mágicas y celestiales. Acceder a otros minutos del descanso dejaba a la certiana y al espíritu, solos, desvelados en un agraciado día de verano.

El cargante respirar de la castaña se escuchó en la habitación, escribió en una hoja de papel tediosamente, ya no se dormiría aun si se cansase de expresarse con palabras. Se notaba el entusiasmo en cada letra, que el ente veía atrevido, por ver a su hermana y padre luego de un largo mes. ¿Cómo reaccionarían a su escape? ¿Estarían igual que ella o enojados? Sean cuales sean los sentimientos porvenires, nadie le arrancaría su moral. Supuestamente. La entidad no tenía la forma en que pudiera decirlo, no era agobio, solo dudaba de las consecuencias que traería el ofrecimiento.

—Chiquilla… que tu amiga se duerma nos deja… _Solitarios_. —Habló, dificultando algo tan factible—. Hm… ¿Quieres… dar un paseo?

La Segunda Princesa se agarró el cabello en una coleta y, controlando su rubor, abrió la puerta. Qué bueno que el espíritu no poseía un color además del blanco, si no sus mejillas estarían rojas, no pensaba que la ojirojo aceptase rápido. Caminando silenciosamente por los pasillos luminosos, la mortal tarareaba el cántico que cantó con Mirai en la Montaña Chinmoku; tocando las plantas blandas del jardín bajo la azul mañana, se dejó llevar e hizo crecer las flores al cantar, pero también le dio fuerza a la silueta sentada una banca de piedra. Cabe mencionar que ésta sujetaba la piedra de la certiana.

Nainin se detuvo, las enredaderas creadas cayeron de golpe, asombrando a la de cabellera café. Mas, no se desplomaron al piso, sino que comenzaron a moverse alocadas, siguiendo las órdenes del dedo de nuestro visitante. "Diego" le enseñó una mueca de confianza, comunicándole con la mirada: No sois las únicas que hacen maravillas _._ La voz de la ojiolivo resonó de la piedra, la cual la figura lanzó a la Princesa, guiñando el ojo y dejando el izquierdo rojizo: Naini vio que no era iris parecido al suyo, un extraño ardor la envolvió con tan sólo quedárselos viendo… El miedo la quietó, hasta que el compañero los cerró.

—Soy peligroso, lo entiendo. Lo siento… —Desapareció.

—¿"Diego"? ¿Por qué te… disculpas?

Esa princesita caminó por el mismo camino recorrido, esta vez no era alegremente, la asaltaba una curiosidad pasajera; ¿Le daban indagación los problemas ajenos? El defecto de toda Majestad responsable. Siendo efectivos los augurios, la futura esposa cantaba mientras tendía y acomodaba el aposento en que no pegaría sueño por unos días. Nainin le dedicó una ojeada en lugar de decirse de frente que se preocupara por su matrimonio, se realizaría al medio día. Mirai saludó de buena cara, mejor que semanas pretéritas: distraída, seria a la vista de otros, faltante de ganas o potencias… Un momento, con su prometido se la vivía gozando de su destino.

Un semblante de fastidio y desconformidad deformó su aspecto, abriéndole paso a arrugas que llamaron la escucha de la otra. No obstante, pasó por alto la revelación obvia y le mostró el vestido de bodas que usaría, descripción dada en capítulo anterior. La certiana envidiaba la suerte de su colega insigne, ella quería vestir algún vestido blanco y quedarse al lado de quien amaba, se ilusionó enormemente viendo las ropas. Por supuesto que cuan ensueño se perdería a tempranos intervalos, puesto a la presencia dudosa, vacilando primero si debía de importunarlas… En pocas ocasiones, requiero aclarar, repasaba eso detenido y reflexivo.

—Esa persona es Alonsito, ¿O no? —Preguntó.

Más que incómoda, la cuestión sonrojó levemente a la menor de realeza en Certes, en cambio, la byan reía y reía; en su humilde opinión, "Dieguito" tiró al blanco en el primer intento. Digiriendo todavía lo consultado, la castaña se echó al escape atemorizado y gritando en longitud lejana:

—¡Iré a ver cómo va mi atuendo…! ¡Por allá, lejos de ustedes!

¿Vergüenza? Sí. ¿Pena? Por haber visto la realidad repentina. ¿Sin poder charlar con ellos de nueva cuenta? Exacto, será difícil mantenerse serena luego de eso. La silueta se puso de pie, mirando divertida la puerta abierta, no iba a sonreír por cosas inmaduras… Al menos frente a una niñata, jamás. Apenas y soltó un seco –Tsk-, que, a comparación de la muchacha de ojos verdes, era una fracción mínima de lo juguetón que fue la "broma", rebasaría los límites máximos. El ente cabeceó, se desviaba de la razón por la que venía, no tenía en sus planes planificados aparecerse después de enseñar poderes místicos a la descendiente con carmesíes pupilas.

La comprometida sintió que al ególatra le enojaba ver cómo la castaña evadió la pregunta, las razones que se le venían a la cabeza fueron: |Le molestaba no recibir un sí o un no| |Así actuaba normalmente| |… La última se negaba a creer en posible argumento, era horrible pensar en que una figurita grisácea poseía sentimientos. Era calculador e irrespetuoso, la peor personalidad existente|. Tratando de olvidar el postremo origen cercano, preparó los objetos que utilizaría para su rico y refrescante baño de burbujas; acción que no importaba mucho en la vida del ente, quien permanecía inerte, sin entrar a las corrientes incoherentes de Mirai.

—No malinterpretes, dale sentido al mundo que te rodea. —Pronunció el espíritu, ya con la princesa dentro de otro cuarto—. Cargo con una… especie extraña que me persigue, parece no cansarse de escuchar mis: ¡ALÉJATE! Tal vez a la que siga le dé un SÍ.

—Nos das unos apodos terribles. Duelen, ¿Estabas enterado?

"Dionisio" (El porqué del nombre si leen mi biografía), saltando a la copa de un árbol, contestó:

—Cantas cuando salgas, me gustaría ayudarte en lo que sea.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Invitados invisibles? —La pendiente casada se asomó por la puerta de la bañera—. Las mucamas alistaron la tina y lo restante desde… Nunca lo habían hecho tan pacientes y temprano.

Esas palabras hicieron el papel de llamar a las domésticas, quienes entraron sin pedir permiso y "auxiliaron" a la princesa para acabar rápidamente con su aseo personal. ¿Qué no se suponía que era temprano? Las sirvientas le negaron con alegría y le explicaron que Mirai igual checaría las mesas, adornos, etc., una novia no podía llegar como si nada y no quejarse. Su Alteza reprochó, ¿Acaso eso no se realizaba días antes y no en el casamiento? Lo único que tomó de contestación en medio de las corredizas fue un estricto, pero acompañado de ese toque adecuado rutinario, -Errores que tuvimos en la idea mental-.

Probando millones de peinados exagerados, la byan de la realeza optó por irse con los rizos caídos, las asistentas le prestaron mínimo interés y siguieron discutiendo qué quedaría mejor con la comprometida; ésta se escabulló para llegar a los corredores del palacio. Las miradas fascinadas, de reojo, envidiosas, estaban puestas en ella: luciendo un magnífico ropaje conyugal, zapatillas claras de tacón y su cuello repleto de collares. Se dirigía a la sala de estar, allí su madre acostumbraba descansar en concomitancia de sus seguidores e hijos, también acudían enfermos (mentales, caóticos, etcétera) para ser testigos de la curación que la Reina de Byacuya era muy apta de dar. La pelirosa se acercó amablemente a la de iris verdemar señalando un baúl al fondo, la Soberana Tranquila lo abrió, vehemente de lo que sentiría Mirai viendo las joyas dentro, aparte de cartas que agradecían su valentía por abandonar su "juventud" al precio de acabar con el sufrimiento. Los ojos se le humedecieron, esos cafés que regalaban esperanzas lloraban de amarga alegría por recordar las gracias que leyó, no quería dejar a su hija mediana… Lo pensó muchas veces, inclusive previamente de encontrarse en la frontera. Sin embargo, ahora ya era un hecho que se casaría.

Los ondulados áureos (rizos, ondas doradas) saltaron entusiasmados, la princesa estaba contenta de leer y saber que la gente se puso igual que ella. A la Reina le dio por sonreír falsamente, quería ir a llorarle a su esposo, sus lágrimas y risas no se llevaban bien. Mizuki inventó una excusa para poder ver a Norax, diciendo conmovida:

—¿Te parece bien si vamos a limpiarnos los ojos? Avisaré a Naomi que estás en mi habitación, se muere por verte. —La gobernadora soltó un bostezo irreal—. Tú quédate allá, tomaré algunas cosas de Yuki pasando por Nao.

La de cabellera rubia radiante asintió. —Te veré, entonces. No sería prudente que me desarregle por llorar de emoción, apuesto que lloraste más que yo cuando te casaste con papá. ¿Comprendes? De… Aquellas emociones que te invaden estando frente tu hombre amado… demasiado. —En el último vocablo, la princesa suspiró—. N-no es nada… Tómate tu tiempo, mamá.

Las dos tomaron caminos distintos: con expresiones disímiles, hacia cuartos que no se comparaban pues el ambiente era contrario; en la alcoba de la pelirosa, reinaba una armonía y cariño, adonde iba la viuda dominaba la angustia y dolor. Si entrabas, la comodidad era efímera, eso le ocurría bastantes veces a la byan… Y no se quejaba, le agradaba el contarle sus problemas o preocupaciones a Norax, la persona que necesitaba más en el mundo imperfecto.

El tiempo pasaba ansioso, mostrando las ganas que tenía de la llegada a las doce. Dos horas antes de eso, los certianos tocaron suelo de Byacuya y saludaron a los habitantes; ninguno se preocupó en mayoría por la menor de las princesas, no arruinaría la fiesta por razones familiares… Lo discutirían más tarde, a fondo y como solían hacer. El lugar de la ceremonia fue causa de asombro, las decoraciones eran más que perfectas: efigies de la diosa y dios cercando la capilla blanca, la cúpula pintada de colores brillantes arriba y debajo matizada de oscuros tonos, de la música se encargaba un violinista refinado junto a las lindas voces de mujeres.

Dentro del espacio festero se hallaban, esperando impacientes, los invitados que, a su peculiar forma cada quien, se exasperaban por ver a la novia lucir semejante belleza obtenida desde antes. La Segunda Princesa de Certes miraba de reojo a su padre y hermana hablando reservados con Vincent. Estar sentada con Alonso no la tranquilizaba, los tres hijos de Inés no apartaban vista de sus acciones, algo le decía que no se libraría de esta. Empeorando la ocasión, Raquel la incitó a escapar, menos mal que ignoró los consejos de la niña bromista, Aarón y Alonsito se apenaron de la conducta inmadura de su hermana. Si no fuera porque el egocéntrico le avisó al oído que la prometida de Max no se presentaría, hubiera salido sin razón.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —Voceó la certiana, ahogándose.

Las personas que asistían al evento se espantaron, mientras aguardaban que la boda comenzara, ella se ponía a gritar sola. Los luceros rojizos de la castaña curioseaban entre la gente, el Príncipe Max se esmeró para que no ocurrieran catástrofes, no era justo que todo el esfuerzo de los guerreros anyahn se vaya por un capricho. Al igual que ellos, las familias de los países querían disfrutar momentos juntos, despreocupados de la guerra y conmemorando el nombre de los fallecidos en las luchas. No lo pensó dos veces, Nainin aceleró el paso, siguiendo las indicaciones de la silueta, cuidando que los botines no se rompiesen por delicados, su meta fue llevar a la prometida hasta el altar.

La encontró fácilmente, sabía que se quedaría en algún lugar cerca de flores, el jardín no fue la mejor opción se escondite que pudo elegir. La Princesa Mirai lamentaba haberse comprometido, era joven y aún sobraban misterios que descubriría antes de ponerse a atender a cuan ciudadano viniese a verla. Sollozos salían de su boca, comía una manzana roja que después lanzó a la tierra, en tanto miró arriba, también clavaba cuchillos a los pastizales. No llevaba puesto el vestido de su mamá, sino el vestuario que usó cuando fue a luchar, cómodo, elegante y apto para danzar el baile de los golpes. Debería decir: lo contrario a lo que vestía por la mañana.

La de cabellos dorados, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo vista por una amiga, se dio la vuelta y pidió desvergonzada que le cantara algo. A la castaña le disgustó su descaramiento, ¿Acaso no sabía qué emoción se respiraba en el templo pequeño? Suspirando y comunicándose a sí misma que obligarla a ir no sería sencillo, la ojirojo jaló del brazo a Mirai, quien se defendió con una amenaza: Le diré a tu soldado lo que sientes por él. Ni se acercó a la intimidación, mas la muchacha le soltó enojada con el fin de evitar el levantamiento de falsos. Gritos y gritos de las dos aturdían a "Dieguito", éste no se metió para calmarlas a pesar de casi explotar.

—'Intenta tararear. Dijo que quería eso, ¿No?' —Aconsejó telepáticamente el ególatra al borde de callarlas con un medio tenebroso—. Apresúrate, haz que vuelva… o intenta. Se ve frustrada y no querrás que muera odiándote, sé de lo que hablo.

Y así lo hizo, no tuvo resultados pues cantó con las ganas más caídas que en el instante donde tropiezas por la mitad de una escalera (yo sé de caídas, créanme). La menor en la casa real del país suroeste bajó la vista y se echó un sermón sobre lo que le estaba haciendo a la Reina Mizuki, a los afectados en las persecuciones del Rey Dristan, a su prometido que tampoco se alegraba mucho sabiendo que abandonaría… lo que sea que ame ahora y extrañe luego. Cada una de las esperanzas puestas en el casamiento se esfumarían, ¿No era relevante? Cabe destacar de entre las anteriores, que el mismo señor maniático y asesino vigilaba a los byan **muy de cerca** , digo, claramente eso es porque está charlando con los habitantes allá en la reunión. (Pero Dristan igual quiere terminar con sus castigos =/)

—Oye, ¿Te gusta fingir que importa lo que ocurra si no asisto? ¿En qué te afecta que la guerra continúe? —Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron—. Certes jamás ha apoyado a ningún reino, aunque les han implorado… ¡Vete ya!

Nainin frunció el ceño e improvisó un cántico.

—" _Ninguna_

 _De tus acciones_

 _Justifican lo que les haces._

 _Eres el cristal_

 _Que apuñala su alma._

 _Confiando en ti_

 _Y terminando con su vida._

 _Qué cualidad tan molesta_

 _¿Por qué te duelen tus errores?"_

—… —Mirai cayó de rodillas, aguantando la presión—. ¿Y si te pusieras en mi lugar? ¿Cómo tener de familia al asesino de tu padre? ¿Crees que llevarse bien con el Rey de Anyah es…? ¡No puedo, Nainin! ¡Nunca estuvo dentro de mis metas casarme con Max, no sueño con bodas!

La ojirojo interrumpió. —Al menos no estarás atrapada por las paredes de un castillo. Tal vez sea estúpido frente a ti, tal vez lo comprendes. —Le hizo compañía, sentándose con ella—. Nosotras dos somos víctimas de un destino torcido, estamos en su camino y…

El llorar descontroladamente que no evitaron tocó el corazón al ente, quien su compadeció por el sufrimiento ajeno. Las lágrimas y la sensibilidad del momento fueron complementadas por un abrazo amistoso, y las voces unidas de las princesas… Esto acabó con una "etapa", empezando por otra vil sin perder en la comparación contra la imaginación.

—" _Los claveles del valle_

 _Nos abrazan_

 _Son dulces palabras..."_

—Basta, basta con eso es suficiente. —Dijo "Dieguito", soplando al aire que comenzaba a formar un remolino.

Las dolidas luchaban para no ser arrastrada por los violentos vientos, a la par que la piedra de la certiana se iluminaba intensamente, haciendo ecos de las veces que éstas cantaban para aliviar sus penas; que si bien no decían, pensaban al cantar. Lo que las dejó en estado como para ceder a la fuerza había sido que vieron el tiempo detenerse, fue ver al rubio mayor parado en la entrada del huerto, congelado, totalmente paralizado y sin ser absorbido por el remolino. El presente se alteró, sin embargo, los tres seguían moviéndose. El espíritu entró sin reproches, tomando de las manos a las muchachas y metiéndolas contra su voluntad.

Durante el arrastre de la corriente dentro de un túnel transparente que aparentaba ser golpeado por una ventisca desapacible, los susurros de – _Ryoku… Ryoku, Dios Soñador… Ryoku, regresa-_ intrigaban a Mirai y Nainin. Su irritante visitante estaba tranquilo, pero mostraba una ilusión gigante, la primera (y última, posiblemente) vez que la sonrisa se apegara a su rostro blanco. La verdad que era, a la vista de los que conocían su existencia, un ser inerte que solamente vino a molestar. Al fondo de las ráfagas se hallaba un cielo gris, oscurecido por el humo negruzco y alumbrado de manera ensombrecida. A medida que se acercaban, sus párpados se cerraban, era como si el fin de las nobles fuera inmediato, ausente de salvación. Los dedos cruzados de la entidad blanquecina tocaron el paisaje cercano, creando unas ondas en la imagen.

—Lo paralelo al mundo que conocen… Donde no existen en él… —Murmuró, emocionado y alegre—. Mi día especial… ¿Esta sensación es la que me enseñaste, Dalia? ¿Quería que yo sintiera esto? Vuestra dimensión que controláis dejando a la otra sin vuestra ayuda, no merecen respeto… ¡Les daré las esperanzas! ¡Haré que imploren por su vida!

Después de todo, un ser cruel no puede dejar de serlo…

- _Dios de Anyah… Tu retorno a nuestra creación… Alegres serán tus alabanzas…-_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…** La recta de abajo si es así, ¿No? ¿O ando drogada nuevamente?_

* * *

 _ **Preferí dejar en suspenso de tres mil palabras. En realidad el siguiente será corto, sólo explicaré unas cuantas cosas que tienen que ver mucho con el final del quince. ¡Estoy más emocionada que en el XIV! ¡Ryoku, te amodoro más que nada en este fic! Ya verán por qué. Seguro también terminaran adorándolo**_ _(las mujeres, ¿Verdad? Hombres no)_ _ **. Cuando salga así:** Amo a Link... Mucho, mucho, mucho... _ **_Significará que cantan._**

 _ **Awwwww… *O* ¡Todo me encanta! ¿Alguien más se sorprende con sus propias historias? ¿Soy la única extraña que…? Olvídenlo, responderé los reviews.**_

 _ **Yoake Yoru: Y &Y *U* Son las cosas más beshas que he visto en Monshou no Nazo. En el XVI aclararé detalles sobre Annibal, no echaré todos mis planes con él de cabeza.**_

 _ **Ivn: No hay mucho que decir =/**_

 _ **Jenni01fer: Pues, viste que tenía preparadas sorpresas horriblemente confusas D:**_

 _ **Kiw-chan: Tú ya te sabías esta parte, lo presiento. La verdad no debí poner cuántos capítulos iba a tener Saki.**_

 _ **Maliss: Exacto, aparentó por Inés. No crean que Certes y los secretos de los tres reinos se acaban porque las dos "niñas" dijeron -shao-.**_

 _ **Akemi Shizuka: ¿Lo que pasó es inolvidable? Tendrán demasiadas dudas luego, en parte es pesado porque… no me gusta andar matándome para hacer que quede bien estructurado y las cuestiones que tienen sean resueltas.**_

 _ **Eso es todo, familia,**_ _(¡Triline! *O* Su sexy voz)_ _ **, me despido con un gran beshote que no recibirán. ¡Shayito! Bai~ Hasta dentro de musho tiempo~ No, va enserio, no quiero actualizar el resto de octubre.**_

 _Faltas: Muchas. ¿Cuándo no?_

 _Sinónimos: Unos tantos, se me acabaron como por las dos mil palabras. Y me podrían decir palabras que signifiquen lo mismo que -las-, ¿Please? Por esta loca autora y amante de Chernobyl (Chernóbil) Diaries... ¡Un favor pequeño!_

 _Dificultad para leer: Alta. Soy pésima para eso de corregir. ¿Ayudas para mí? ¡Son bienvenidas!_


	9. Capítulo XVI

**_Capítulo XVI._**

Luego de despertarse, ya que se desmayaron viendo una enceguecedora luz, la pesadilla que las atormentaría por mucho se presentó. Frente a sus ojos, un campo de pasto seco, siendo bañado por la lluvia y relámpagos, donde en el suelo se empezaban a sentir las vibraciones de una estampida correr. No, peor que una estampida: el enfrentamiento de tres herederos invencibles, comandando a sus ejércitos que se habrían de chocar en algún punto. Y aquél punto, sería cerca de las muchachas. Buscando con la mirada el lugar proveniente de los gritos de guerra y sus pisadas afanosas de muerte, vieron a las primeras tropas cargantes de una bandera con el Sol y la Luna unidos. El segundo vino del norte, alzando con supremacía el estandarte de un eclipse solar. El último, más iracundo que los otros, traía consigo prisioneros, sin emblema que lo simbolizara.

Fue hasta que el jefe de los astros juntos saltó con gloria de un caballo blanco que las princesas se dieron cuenta de los hechos. Cuando la pelirroja que corría habló al dirigente del ejército blanco (vestidos de blanco), éste se dirigió a ella, montando un dragón que, por muchos rugidos que soltaba, no intimidó a la valiente mujer comandante. Antes de poder asestarse un golpe, el último cabecilla, encima de un caballo negro, los detuvo, de cierta manera se oía calmado. Era el momento de que las noticias llegaran de golpe para las que acababan de abrir los ojos, unas revelaciones que las dejaron sin comprender.

—En nombre de mi padre, el Rey Dristan, os exijo que me respondáis… ¿Por qué Byacuya y Certes osan invadir nuestro país?

La única que no venía en caballo o réptil contestó, rabiosa. —Tú, Príncipe Max de Anyah… —Amenazó con su espada escarlata—. ¡Vosotros nos habéis atacado primero! ¡No esperes las disculpas que según tu padre debes de recibir!

—El Rey Norax entiende vuestras ansías por matar a Dristan, Princesa Certiana Baransu. Pero… —Un rubio oscuro se elevó a los aires y voló hacia los anyahn—. Como Príncipe de Byacuya, ¡Es mi deber terminar con esas atrocidades!

Los tres generales avanzaron, cada uno en dirección al centro de la pradera. La hoja sangre de Baransu, el hacha ocre de Kenji y la lanza dorada de Max se chocarían de manera inminente; hasta que ambas dormilonas se entrometieron entre las armas de los tres. Ante todo, su principal deseo ahora era saber por qué luchaban si, donde recordaban, hace algunas horas estaban juntos en Byacuya… ¡En la boda! Una de las cosas que dejaron perpleja a Mirai, la que preguntó primero, fue que su prometido no sabía nada del dichoso matrimonio. La heredera al trono certiano se apenó por las paranoias de las chicas así que trató de abandonar el encuentro de los reinos, lo mismo ocurrió con los mayores de Anyah y Byacuya. Sin embargo, Nainin no se iba a ir sin una explicación a la actitud de su hermana, grande fue su decepción al acercársele.

—Herma…

—¿Hermana? ¿A ustedes dos que les pasa? —La ojinegra suspiró—. Lo siento. Yo no tengo ningún hermano más que Vincent.

¿Qué? ¿Era una broma de mal gusto en su contra? No. Las palabras dichas se escucharon más que seguras, plenamente confiadas, entrando y saliendo de sus oídos. Las tropas de Certes se retiraron, sin dedicar miradas a las entrometidas. Mirai, por su parte, trató de conversar con el jinete aéreo normal. No obstante, la misma contestación que le dieron a la maga, se la proporcionaron a la danzadora. Nadie las conocía, ¿Por qué? Solamente faltaba que el espíritu tampoco supiera de su existencia. Un segundo… ¡Aquí no importaba si eso las reconocía! ¿Cómo y qué les habían hecho a sus familias?

Al notar la presencia de Anyah, que permanecía murmurando, "Diego" surgió de la nada para abrir otro portal más serenado que el primordial causante de que se hallaron en tantas cuestiones. Aunque se encontraban asimilando lo que pasó, el que no fuera bien recibidas por sus hermanos mayores las lastimó; la silueta susurró con tranquilidad las intenciones que se traía el Príncipe Max quedándose quieto. Una de las jugadas efectivas que cierto personaje desconocido utilizaba era ralentizar el flujo del tiempo, por lo que la acción mencionada les salvó de ser arrestadas y hechas prisioneras de los desgraciados habitantes de la Nación Guerrera.

Aparecieron, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, repentinamente sobre un lago de agua azul cristalina, bañado en hojas verdes que caían de árboles vigorosos por doquier. Recobraron la capacidad de moverse y de pensar con claridad cuando una voz apacible, proveniente de una dama de mirada maternal, les habló, haciendo notoria su preocupación ya que las muecas de tristeza en las caras de las jovencitas eran indisimulables. Los cabellos violetas combinados con unos plateados ojos de ésta, inexplicablemente, les llenaron de confianza: la querían abrazar para aliviarse. Si Kenji ni Baransu sabían quiénes eran, tampoco lo sabían sus madres entonces. Detalle triste, pero real.

—Llorad, necesitáis llenaros de alegría antes de comenzar con el designio de Sir Ryoku. —Sus manos se extendieron, ayudándolas a levantar—. Lo conocéis muy bien, habéis ganado su respeto… Que a veces se olvidará de mostrar. ¿O no? —Sonrió—. Mi nombre es Dalia, gozad de las maravillas que las explicaciones os regalarán.

Las brisas de seda que las envolvían fueron la gota que derramó el vaso. Disfrutaban sentir una sensación refrescante, una sensación que les mandó "Dieguito" con sus mayores inquietudes, pidiendo a cualquier deidad que la verdad no afectara los benditos planes que llevaba ideando hace milenios, y no literalmente. Dalia se contentó viéndolo tan empeñado en algún humano, sinónimo de que existía relación entre por qué el espíritu se refería a los humanos como mortales y por qué no se incluía en ellos. La silueta respiró y curveó los labios sin percatarse o sin que le importase lo asombradas que quedasen.

El ente carraspeó la garganta. —No pienso que sea bueno decirlo ya, hay tiempo de sobra.

—Dios Ryoku, miradlas. —Se compadeció la de cabello lila—. Sufren por nuestra culpa, hay que aclarar todo.

—¿Dios Ryoku? —En el mismo instante, las muchachas volvieron a escuchar los susurros.

El nombrado se rascó la nuca blanca y contestó con dificultad:

—E-eh… Sí. ¿Cómo les caería la noticia si les digo que estamos en una dimensión paralela en la cual no existen? ¡Ah! Y que… Yo soy el Dios Soñador, ese que "abandonó" Anyah.

La mujer suspiró. —Tal vez lo malo es que se los digáis así. Hm… Queridas, conozco cada duda que tenéis y creedme que lo más fácil sería que las mencionen para responderlas.

Mirai no esperó ni un segundo. —¿¡Tú eres el dios Anyah!? ¡Eres un incompetente en tu trabajo! ¡Sabía que eras un demonio! —Bajó la vista—. Regrésanos a casa, búscate a alguien que te haga tus favores…

—Ese es el caso, niñata byan. —Interrumpió "Di…" ¿Ryoku?—. No podremos regresar. El problema es este: Nadie se irá de aquí hasta que yo recupere mi poder.

En el silencio, la de iris plata complementó, apenada por el comportamiento inadecuado de su dios: (Sí, Dalia es anyahn).

—No hay manera de salir de esta dimensión, queridas, hasta que Lord Ryoku pueda hacerlo… u otro dios, como Shizukesa o Kanpeki. En parte ha sido mi culpa. —Dalia cerró los ojos—. Este mundo es conocido como _La conexión de los muertos_. Nosotras, las que conocemos la canción que cumplirá el mandato del Dios Soñador, Diosa Pacífica y Dios Perfecto, somos llamadas por las deidades con el nombre de _Doncellas;_ tú, Mirai, la tercera doncella, Nainin, la segunda y yo… La primera. —Explicó, cabizbaja—. Antes de morir a manos de mi es… antes de morir, Canté la melodía completa, así decliné la oferta de Kanpeki para hacer esperar a Ryoku mil años más.

—Sin Dalia, no estuviéramos aquí. Si vuelvo a sentir la fuerza recorriendo mi cuerpo, juro que las devolveré… —Siguió el Dios de los Sueños, mirando de reojo a la certiana—. Y no iré ante ustedes de nuevo, seguiremos caminos distintos.

Nainin temblaba, se molestó mucho por la tranquilidad de sus voces, ¿Tan cínica era una figura blanca que la marcó? No pudo estar peor, la entidad con la que pasó días se había ganado un poco de su confidencia. Lo que menos quería era darse cuenta de que fingió, no era él quien la irritaba... Por expresarse rápido…

—Una amabilidad opaca… Tenías planeado usar el poder de la canción, ¿No? Eres un mentiroso, ¿No pudiste haberlo dicho desde un principio? ¿Fue necesario tanto carisma a las semanas de conocernos? —Una lágrima cayó de su rojo ojo, y no hablo del de la chica—. De acuerdo. Si te ayudo, el aura que hace que te odie mucho más que antes me dejará vivir.

La princesa de Byacuya asintió, enojada. —Y… ¿Os agrada la idea de soltar lo demás, "Diego"? ¡No creas que te diré Ryoku sólo porque me saliste con que eres dios! ¡No mereces trato especial!

Los seres sobrenaturales intercambiaron miradas. La felicidad de al fin poder conseguir el cometido de sus vidas aumentó, seguido de sonrisas sinceras que venían del corazón. Sin embargo, faltaba alguien vital para la ocasión, alguien que estaba encadenada a la historia entera: el mortal que dio esperanzas de cambiar a Ryoku.

Una niña pequeña, albina y ojos pálidos, se acercó al dios y lo abrazó por detrás. El mismo se olvidó de que lo veían tres mujeres y sacó su lado paternal. Correspondió a la infante, a leguas se respiraba que la pequeña representaba algo esencial e importante para "Diego" (no puedo dejar de llamarlo así).

—Karim, chiquilla, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre abalanzárteme como si no sintiera?

La susodicha Karim rió tierna y despreocupada. —¿Mi hermanito "Diego" está molesto? ¡Pero él siempre está feliz cuando me ve!

Nadie sabía si era el "Diego" que conocían, ya saben, ese egocéntrico, masoquista, malagradecido y desvergonzado.

—Karim… Por favor, tenemos invitadas. —Pidió la pelivioleta fantasma.

—Está bien, la mortal que cambió mi personalidad de ambicioso debería de alcanzar la luz divina de una eterna alegría.

La albina menor depositó un beso en su aparente hermano. —La alegría de esta chiquilla estará junto a su hermanote.

Una escena bella, donde los desconocidos iluminaban su lado irreconocible. Les esperaban varios sucesos que cicatrizarían profundamente a los tres. Los enigmas de Thena, que jamás se imaginaron que descubrirían, serían motivo de lágrimas y risas en la personalidad de las humanas. Allí se formarían amistades y lazos que crecerían. A la par que su relación con el Dios Soñador mejorará, sobrepasando las leyes de –Un dios no debería de convivir con simples mortales-.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

… _**Otra dimensión, la personalidad de "Diego" que en realidad es Ryoku, la guerra que se desató. Nos esperan sucesos melancólicos en Certes, Byacuya y Anyah...**_

 _ **¡Shao! ¡Nos leemos en unos treinta días!**_

 _Me obligaron a actualizar, no me culpen si ven faltas de ortografía, incoherencias, reacciones ilógicas, dedazos, etc. Me disculpo y las sorpresas no terminan, la historia verdadera apenas comienza._


	10. Capítulo XVII

_**Capítulo XVII.**_

No habían conversado ni un poco desde que descubrieron la identidad del ente, les parecía un extraño que las engañó para conseguir su propia ambición. Pero tampoco descartaban las buenas descripciones que daba Karim sobre él, era imposible creer que se tratara del mismo "Diego" que se apareció. Su hermano, no de sangre, se comportaba de manera diferente con ella; y, hablando en serio, indignaba a las últimas doncellas que se negaban a aceptar tanta amabilidad. Dejando de lado los problemas internos, las dos tenían que entrenar, batallas feroces les aproximaban para recuperar lo que ayudaría a la humanidad. Así es, ambas inexpertas en la guerra contra el continente entero, casi nadie se puso de su lado. ¿Y eso qué importaba? ¡Con un dios retirado se podría hacer de todo!

Ahí estaban los tres seres: Ryoku no les quitaba los ojos de encima, juicioso y sin hablar, Dalia aguardaba en otro extremo cercano al arcoíris, junto a Karim. Ambas se veían energéticas, y era porque serían las encargadas de entrenar a las princesitas para la guerra que, apenas comenzó, entrarían proponiendo una tregua. Pese a la pereza de ayudar a un mentiroso, accedieron a batallar como práctica antes del combate real y atroz. Sus esperanzas radicaban en que conocían a su familia, excepto a los de Anyah, seguían siendo un enigma para ellas. Siendo ese el caso, contaban con dos cabecillas anteriores de la Nación Guerrera.

Entonces Mirai sacudió su cabeza. Estaba en frente de su futura suegra y ni siquiera se había dirigido a ella como se debía. Los nervios, de no saber lo que la madre de Maxi pensaba sobre ella, ganaron contra su juicio, sudaba frío y ni loca conversaría con la difunta. Leyéndole los pensamientos, es decir, adivinándolos por las expresiones que ponía, la primera doncella le sonrió con gentileza. Ojalá la byan hubiera tomado esa sonrisa de él: una sincera y sin que le obligasen a portarse cordial. De nueva cuenta se agitó. No era trascendental el cómo era, sabía perfectamente que ese matrimonio no llegaría a dar frutos de amor verdadero.

Dalia se acercó como pudo y le dijo una frase que antes oyó:

—El regalo de la vida es hermoso, ¿Sabías? —La desconcertada muchacha reaccionó a esas palabras—. No interesa qué tantos retos se atraviesen, siempre habrá alguien que te ayude a superarlos. Tal vez a mi hijo le faltó decirte eso.

No respondió nada, no quería que de su boca salieran palabras. Para su salvación, acudió Karim con unos tomos mágicos y unas cuchillas, variantes de tamaño, entre sus manos; lo primero fue entregado a la certiana, llevándole desagradables recuerdos del desafío que hizo su padre, los puñales quedaron en conservación de la ojiverde. Mientras tanto, sus oponentes no poseían armas, ¿Lucharían careciendo de armaduras? Pues no. El peculiar poder de la niña consistía en invocar peleadores que la salvaguardaran, de éstos parecieron por todos lados, protegiendo a los individuos celestiales. La fallecida soberana mantenía sus habilidades en secreto, no hacía movimientos hasta ahora.

—Ninguna de ustedes tiene experiencia en la sangre. Sé que hay pocas probabilidades de que muera alguna… —La figura se rascó la nuca, confundido—. De cualquier modo, está dentro de mis metas desearle buenos sucesos a los mortales e inmortales. Tengan cuidado… ¿Vale? Sería un problema si pasara lo contrario. ¡No lo digo por mí!

Dalia y Karim estaban como estatuas, esperando ver acciones por parte de las princesas. Los espectros iban hacía ellas pasando por charcos de agua y colinas de no tanta altura, ¿Por qué las dos no mostraban saber defenderse? Simple y sencillo, los mejores trucos se guardaban para los instantes críticos. Estando cerca del primer espectro, la doncella de dorados cabellos se dispuso a lanzarle dagas luego de bailar para distraerlo, técnica limpia. Después de un escalofrío, la damisela de un pardo cabello derribó a un pobre "duende" que pasaba por el lago. Comenzaba a entender lo que hacía el libro portentoso, era uno de muchos conjuros que manipulaban las aguas.

Pasaron minutos y minutos, la ventaja se puso de lado de las ilustres conforme los duendecillos caían. Aún siendo felices con un triunfo, que esperaban lograr en también fuera de ese mundo, tuvieron que equiparar su nivel de impulso a enemigos de los tres reinos en guerra. Dalia entonó un tarareo lento, aparentemente tranquilo e inofensivo. Su voz hizo crecer árboles frente a Mirai, deteniéndole para pasar junto a Nainin; igualmente, los lémures {Significado 2 en el diccionario, no hablo de los mamíferos, de esos que son sombras} atrasados despertaron y aparecieron nuevos ceca de la anyahn. Agregándose a los obstáculos recientes, parte del mar espumoso se tornó verdoso, como ácido, y era imposible regresar a esconderse.

—¿Qué? ¿Devolvisteis la vida? ¡Pero yo los vi morir! ¡Trampa! —Se quejó mientras rasguñaba los troncos con sus filos.

La niña hermana adoptiva del Dios Ryoku sonrió, saltando emocionada. —Ella y yo podemos darle a los seres su espíritu. Si alguna vez estamos separadas, esa capacidad se pierde en el tiempo que dure nuestro aislamiento.

—Lord Ryoku nos dio dicha habilidad hace mucho, a Karim antes que a mí, por supuesto.

Viendo irónicamente a "Diego", Mirai le preguntó:

—¿En eso utilizabas tus trucos? Hay bastantes cosas de ti que me dan curiosidad, más de las que creía. ¿Cuándo nos revelarás todo?

La entidad blanca se limitó a no responder, cómoda e inciertamente rompió alguno que otro inconveniente arbóreo. La única madre presente y la cría albina miraron asombradas y alegres el auxilio que aportó el egocéntrico, nunca se había puesto o planteado ayudar a mortales así de fácil. Irritado por las muecas de confusión y orgullo, la Deidad Divina hizo invisibles a los enanitos y a él, complicándoles el objetivo de no chocar entre sí, pues eran cientos los que las perseguían por la espalda. No hay que subestimar a los dioses, tienen su lado agradable, muy en el fondo pero lo tienen. Además, el narcisista estaba obligado a contribuir en algo, el más socorrido, al fin y al cabo, terminaría siendo.

Faltó poco hasta llegar con las rivales importantes, quienes se veían pacíficas ahí paradas sin planear hacer difícil las pruebas una próxima vez. La difunta reina cantó por último momento ese día, fortaleciendo a la que realmente iba a luchar; resultó ser que la peli-violeta no se hallaba en condiciones de pelear por ahora, y se esperanzó en la alborozada infantil anhelante de entrenar a las dos.

—¡Gracias! —Ni se molestó en moverse, un espectro bloqueó la posibilidad de ataque de la byan, dejando a Nainin sola—. Tampoco soy un problema comparado con lo que les espera, ¿Sabes? No lucho cuerpo a cuerpo, controlo a alguien que lo hará. Tal vez te sirva el dato de las debilidades de soldados con los que te enfrentarás, ¡Ahí fue la primera!

Suspirando del cansancio, la castaña creó dos corrientes marítimas: una destinada a la pequeña y la segunda hacia el rostro del huesudo enemigo, acertó de milagro aunque estaba respirando rápido y con los ojos cerrados. Librándose entonces, le tocaba a la de cabellos radiantes dañar a Karim. Era un perfecto trabajo en equipo, donde intercambiaban lugares con audacia e inteligencia, eso sí, evitando perjudicar gravemente en el entrenamiento {muy duro a mí parecer}. En uno de sus fastidios por parte de la tercera hija del Rey Arcthurus, decidió concentrar la mayor fracción de energía restante para acabar con esto… y salió como esperaba. El torbellino marino impactó directo en el adversario, cayéndose.

La primera doncella levantó las hojas tiradas para construir un lugar en el que las muchachas descansaran, se notaba que veían la luz por unos instantes. ¿Cómo no se sentirían casi muertas? Que llegue una supremacía vencida, te diga que no existes y que tu familia no te recuerda, luego ponerte a combatir en un ambiente de tensión, no es acogedor. Mojando la cara de cada muchacha, una burbuja explotó con suavidad, teniendo como objeto dormirlas por un rato, que reposaran de los golpes dados en un tiempo corto. Ninguna se preparó para recibir malas noticias, y de la sorpresa necesitaban huir.

—Despertarán ya en Certes, os mandaré allí. —Dijo Dalia, admirando la forma en que se acercaban las esferas luminosas—. Es más fácil tratar de convencer a dos de sus hermanos que a cinco integrantes de la familia. Dios Ryoku, yo ya me he lamentado trece años y no aguanto la impureza del mundo… Vos, sois fuerte, lleváis milenios creyendo y estamos tan cerca.

El aludido observó a la pariente con la que contaba jugar a distancia. —Si ella no me hubiera enseñado las desgracias en las que vivía, no estaría luchando por mí poder. Y si no se hubiese quedado a mi lado, sería el dios menos sentimental en el que se pueda tener fe.

—Yo cuido a vuestra hermanita, iros y aguardad hasta la llegada del par de altezas.

* * *

Efectivamente, al abrir los ojos, Nainin se vio devuelta a su hogar, al Reino de la Perfección que tanto quería ver de nuevo. Sin embargo, no presumía ese toque característico, le faltaban risas, felicidad y le sobraba soledad por doquier. El cielo mañanero, manchado de humo negro viniendo de fogatas en campamentos alejados, cubría sus campos secos y explotados. Estaban en medio de una nada rodeada de maldad y sufrimiento, de algo completamente contrario a lo que recordaba la segunda hija mujer del país. Digno de un grito y llanto que la misma evitó para no formar un escándalo, seguir sin ser vistas por gente que podía matarla.

—Tranquila, el horror real comienza cuando entremos a Pyua, la capital de lo terrorífico. —"Confortó" cierta vocecita—. Estamos…

—¡Sí! —Interrumpió una voz que levantó a Mirai de inquietud—. No me pude quedar de brazos cruzados. ¡Desde hoy pueden llamarme camarada! —Karim abrazó a las damiselas—. ¡Serán mis nuevas hermanitas! ¿Ves, Diego? ¡Te dije que nuestra rama se agrandaría pronto!

—¿¡Karim!? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas con Dalia. Una niña se me ha escapado a mí, el dios derrotado.

La aun adormecida cuestionó sin demora. —¿Enserio? Que yo recuerde… eres muy despistado.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que enseñó un cuadro horrible a su prometido? Ya, y parece que sí sabías… vi muy fingida tu reacción de sorpresa.

Ignorando el nuevo altercado que inició, la menor señaló a Nainin—. Tú y mi hermanito jugarán a ser los padres de mi familia ideal.

—Sí, sí, como diga la menos afectada en sus locuras. —El Dios Soñador desvió el tema principal con astucia—. Primero que nada, estamos varados en medio de… No lo sé. ¿Notáis esa gran torre que sobresale de todo? Nuestro destino es acercarnos pero a la vez alejarnos. Ejem, siguiendo con lo relevante. Tus hermanos, niñata número uno, cuidan el _Coliseo Férreo_ , ya sabes, el lugar donde se hacen peleas por diversión. Para llegar hasta ahí, habrá que pasar por el castillo…

—Al cual, Alonso, Lady Nadia y la quinta familia del reino, cuidan día tras día. —Complementó la albina, bajando su seguridad.

El silencio, reconformado por el frío soplar del viento, congeló las articulaciones de las mortales, haciendo que no pudieran pronunciar ni su desconformidad. La segunda señorita cantante contempló el Sol dándole luz a las nubes negras, repartiendo sus rayos en todo el territorio… El astro rey salía todas las mañanas, marcando el amanecer de los periodos arduos. Siguiendo de reojo un águila gris, se topó con la extensa fortaleza férrea construida, la torre denominada palacio real era un estorbo más que pasaría para salir del mal ensueño.

—¿Qué esperáis? Vamos allá, pues. —Se adelantó a decir, armada de valor, la chica de ojos rojos.

La princesa de Byacuya suspiró. —¿De verdad? He de suponer que con tanta fuerza de voluntad podemos destruir o construir un futuro.

—Voluntad… "Diego", ¿Qué ocurrió para que estuvieras en Certes? No me salgas con que fue parte de una coincidencia, sé que existe plan encubierto. —Inquirió—. Ya somos de confianza, ¿No? Y parece que tú sabes toda nuestra vida y nosotras ni comprendemos bien qué haces.

El Dios de los Sueños rió, sacando del suelo un pergamino viejo. —Qué maltratado está, hace mucho que no le da la luz. Vine porque tu hermana Baransu me convocó, en una de mis visitas acordamos hacer un pacto. Las plumas de cuervo que lo simbolizaban… las convertí en este papelito donde especifica los puntos del trato.

Arrebatándole el contrato, casi rompiéndolo en el acto irrazonable, comenzó a tardarse en leer los jeroglíficos de él. Posiblemente no eran tan no entendibles, sólo que una hoja arrugada, medio quemada y rota era imposible de descifrar con rapidez. Lejos de usar un lenguaje apropiado, fue escrito con las típicas palabras del inoportuno visitante: Las claves de este pacto, que forzaron a realizar, son las siguientes; Inspiración para controlar emociones. El sujeto, desesperado, pidió calmar sus miasmas asesinas de una manera tranquila, fue lo único que exigió. Poder estar en paz solamente en compañía de sus dos hermanos, Nainin y Vincent. Esa fue mi condición… Se podrían divertir si sus calmantes no se… encuentran.

Antes de darle un merecido golpe a la silueta por ser un bromista sabiendo lo que pasaba si la pelirroja perdía su control, se lamentó al pensar qué sucedió o qué pudo suceder en su ausencia. Al darle una ojeada nuevamente, notó el nombre de su Dios Kanpeki en él, enseguida investigó por qué. Su preocupación aumentaba en cada oración que leía, descubría secretos que se negaba a tomar por ciertos; y lo peor, la verdad podría ser cruel, al igual que quedarse con la duda. Terminando su lectura, se dirigió a la figura celestial, haciendo mueca de desorientación.

— _Somnium_ … —Murmuró melancólico Ryoku—. Lo que Baransu tiene en su interior puede interpretarse de dos formas. Somnium lo ve como una maldición, por no ser producto de la pureza humana. Yo lo veo como una experiencia de valentía, que superará, una prueba que los dioses le han puesto.

—¿Quién es…?

"Diego" cortó su pregunta. —Es la unión de Shizukesa y Kanpeki… O sea, el verdadero reto. Ellos custodian mi poder.

—¡No pelearemos contra quienes somos devotas! —Gritaron al unísono las princesas.

—No les han ayudado jamás. ¿Les confían sus plegarias aún si la Diosa de la Paz permitió esta guerra y no intentó apaciguarla? ¿Y el Dios de la Perfección acusó a alguien de ser impura? ¿No era más milagroso el unirse para hacer de Thena un continente opuesto al que yo dejé hace siglos? ¿Por qué juntar sus fuerzas para deshacerse de mí, en lugar de cumplir el deseo de todo individuo viviente? —La deidad tomó de la mano a su hermana, fuerte—. Ninguno de los tres somos lo que piensan.

Semejante al hecho en la mañana de la boda, la melodía llegó gracias al aire. No sólo tranquilizó al dios, sino que hizo sentir conectadas con él a las últimas doncellas, quienes, lamentando lo escuchado, le ofrecieron una disculpa y empezaron a caminar hacia el norte. Frunciendo el ceño, en el caso de Karim, sonriendo, los seres desconocidos les siguieron el paso. Al principio el recorrido lo entornaban conversaciones entre los que iban juntos, charlaban como si las muchachas o los "parientes" no existieran. No obstante, pendientes de la presencia de gentío tratando de vivir feliz y la proximidad a la capital, quisieron hablar los cuatro. No sabían cómo cambiaron repentinamente, ni si era para aparentar o en verdad querían intercambiar frases.

Entre risas y risas, gritos y lloriqueos, los soldados certianos no eran capaces de controlar a las personas luchonas por bienestar. La Princesa de Certes observaba detenidamente a los guardias, reconocía a muchos que le trataban bien o la regañaban por su actitud. En esa acción, cambió miradas serenas con Alonso, el sub-comandante la miró y se apartó de inmediato. Literalmente, despreció a la chica. No cualquiera ve que lo miran entusiasmados y se voltea frenéticamente, ¿Cuál fue la causa de su enojo al observarla?

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 _ **Aquí andamos, con un capítulo corto pero lo bueno es que me tomé un descanso y confiaré en mi idea de hacer el XVIII emocionante y de calidad excelente.**_ _ **Ahora explicaré algo que en la historia me tardaré un tanto, así ya no tendrán duda sobre el tema. Mirai y Nainin no existen porque se supone hay muchísimos mundos que se crean con cada posibilidad. Sin embargo, solamente los que no están "bloqueados" son aquellos donde esas dos doncellas no nacieron. Kanpeki y Shizukesa no permiten entrar a los otros. Puede haber otro en el que Maxi no esté, etc.**_

 _ **Akemi Shizuka: Tienes demasiadas preguntas para mi gusto D= ¿Te apetece que las trate de responder sin hacer spoiler por mensaje privado o esperes a ver el desarrollo?**_

 _ **Jenni01Fer: Ni esquizofrénica mato a Max * &* Es mi adoración. Ahora no comprendes, pronto lo harás y volverás a estar en esta situación.**_

 _ **YoakeYoru: Un detalle hermoso, ¿No lo crees? =') Karim es importante para mí y para Ryoku, ¿Eso cuenta? No alcanzará una relevancia nivel Nayru**_ _(dios, diosa)_ _ **, te puedo decir eso.**_

 _ **Kiw-chan: Pues, la mayoría de tus reviews me dejan sin decir nada. Por lo que digo cosas sin sentido como esta…**_

 _ **Alex: Ay, esa Ara, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Y tú, espero ya no te pierdas =D**_

 _ **DanyG 23: En The Time of The Past, a pesar de tener más capítulos, no planeé bien la trama. En Past Time mejoraré mi problema porque fui al foro de TLoZ y sha, me aventé a hacerlo. El crossover ya lleva mil palabras según me dijeron, yo también estoy esperándolo. Gracias por todos tus reviews.**_

 _ **Ivn: Iván de mi vida padre de Matías va a estar, vivo o muerto… no lo sé, no diré nada sobre él todavía. Me comunicaron donde estabas =/ pero eso no es de mi incumbencia así que…**_

 _ **Maliss: No tarde mucho tiempo. Nadie se lo imaginaba, eh. ¡Fue espléndido ver las reacciones de todos! *O***_

 _ **Lucy Strife81: Haber comentado antes, pensé que ya no me ibas a hablar. Un par de cosas, sí… yo ubico una simplemente.**_

 _ **¡Yei! ¡Acabe con los reviews! ¿Me dicen los errores vistos? Los corregiré mañana o si tengo suerte, hoy mismo. Descanso, tú y yo comiendo tacos, no sé, piénsalo…**_

 _ **Shao, ¡Qué duerman bien!**_ _(¿Da faq? Es de mañana todavía)_


	11. Capítulo XVIII

_**Capítulo XVIII.**_

Seguían su destino sin perderse gracias al horizonte marcado por la punta del palacio certiano, donde a sus cercanías las personas iban disminuyendo, dando a entender que estaba prohibida la entrada a los aposentos de la realeza. Así pues, unos ojos señalaban a las princesas en cada paso que avanzaban, los soldados comenzaron a dispersarse por los alrededores, buscando a quien avisarle sobre el atrevimiento de desconocidos: corriendo sin sigilo alguno hacia los centros de la capital, llegando a montones para dejarles sin salida. Viendo cómo quedaron rodeadas, y rodeado, en pocos minutos a pesar de venir en paz, Karim respondió haciendo aparecer de los árboles y arbustos aliados que se hicieron pasar por personas normales en guerra.

—Alto ahí.

La señal de detenimiento vino luego de que las puertas del castillo se abrieran, permitiendo salir a pocos hombres y mujeres montados en caballos, otros iban a pie, la semejanza entre cada uno era que guardaban el paso hasta la fémina dueña de la voz que habló antes. Krise Nadia, duquesa de Pyua, no disponía de tantas tropas como se veían venir, sin embargo no pensó en la pequeña posibilidad de que un enfrentamiento era demasiado súbito en ese momento. Tampoco fue cuestión de huir, la familia de Diebin, conocida como la quinta del reino, estaba pisándoles los talones, teniendo a Alonso hasta el fondo junto a sus hermanos pequeños y su madre. Saber que éstos últimos podían luchar sorprendió a las doncellas, Certes en definitiva no estaba bien.

Por otro lado, los espectros creados por la niña formaron una barrera para protegerse mientras cada guardia caía, pero no solo los enemigos sufrían daños sino que algunas sombras igual eran remplazadas al cabo de minutos luchando. Llegó un instante donde varios espectros compañeros prendieron en llamas sin lanzar rocas o telas encendidas, al dirigir su vista a una niña lo suficientemente alejada de los demás, la Princesa del País de la Perfección vio a Raquel recitando casi en susurros palabras mientras círculos de fuego atacaban a los enemigos próximos a ella. Con toda la pena en su mente, se le acercó teniendo por fin el de impedir que continuara quemando, si no hacía nada terminarían perdiendo.

Casi lanzándole el primer hechizo para apagar el de la gemela, ésta le dijo con los ojos cerrados:

—Vuestra mirada da a entender que no deseáis lastimarnos, pero ¿cuánto podéis aguantar sin rendiros ante nosotros?

Nainin le respondió, preocupada. —Tu madre, tu hermano y tú no deberían de estar en un ejército, dejad que os salvemos. Sois unos niños e Inés tiene que cargar con un posible futuro donde moráis, estáis a tiempo de recapacitar, Raquel, convence a Alonso de que abandonen esto.

—¿En serio? Las que tenéis un futuro perdido sois vosotras, ¡Probad la fuerza Diebin Raquel!

Las ruedas naranjas brotaron de la tierra como una cascada de lava que atrapó a la segunda doncella, la castaña sentía un calor derritiéndole la piel y dentro de su ser, incluso así alcanzó a leer escritos de su libro mágico y extinguir lo que le envolvía con ondas azules. Quedando todavía cara a cara con la melliza percibió un aura de calor proviniendo de su mano, ahí pudo observar el intenso color que guardaba y concluyó que era su fuente de poder; para terminar la problemática que estaba siendo ella, tenía que apagar el fuego de esa palma. De nueva cuenta ambos conjuros se chocaron, esta vez el de agua superó al incandescente, haciendo una llamarada cuando tuvo contacto con la menor, lo que disipó su marca.

Al otro lado de la defensa igualmente existía un niño que terminaba sin complicaciones con los fantasmas de la albina, la diferencia era que él "mandaba a volarlos", literal. El estigma en el hombro de Aarón representaba un tornado y por obviedad las invocaciones hechas eran relacionadas con el viento. Todavía sabiendo la manera de llegar hasta el tímido infante, la byan necesitó ayuda para despejarse el camino: la hermana del Dios Soñador alzó la vista, obligando a sus creaciones a hacerlo, para finalizar su acto apretó sus manitas y pronunció felizmente "–Basta de juegos-", tal acción encerró a los certianos que les rodeaban en jaulas luminosas custodiadas por los espectros.

Interrumpiendo los movimientos del peli-negro, Mirai cortó la manga izquierda del idéntico al mismo tiempo que comentaba:

—No es difícil saber cuál es tu punto fuerte si algo irradia luz bajo tus ropas. Me han contado de ti, incluso te vi en mi boda… Y sé que no es seguro que estés aquí.

—¿L-lo creéis? No es posible que yo decepcione a mi familia, desafiaré mis miedos y me enfrentaré a quien sea para disfrutar de una infancia merecida. —El aire sopló brusco—. Dejemos la charla, órdenes son órdenes y declinarlas significa perder los avances contra… m-mis temores.

Lo dejó claro, el pequeño andaba demasiado asustado lo cual no le permitía analizar los movimientos de ambos contrincantes. Las turbulencias del viento desviaban las dagas de la princesa, también tiraban a Aarón al piso por lo violentas que se pusieron en corto periodo, la comprometida buscó entre muchas soluciones alguna que no dañara de gravedad, mas no encontró una del todo inofensiva. Antes de correr a adentrarse al torbellino que hacía girar las anteriores cuchillas que aventó, contempló cada filo caerse y uno solo de ellos rasgar el sello en la extremidad del chiquillo, apagándose. Paulatinamente, los dos gemelos fueron resguardados en sitios parecidos a las celdas, inconscientes.

Los últimos tres adultos apresuraron sus pasos al verse en derrota. Inés, madre de los cautivos, fue a ver cómo se encontraban, acarició sus cabezas y, aliviada de no ser atacada, tiró su bastón lejos de ella. Alonso se hincó, tenso, decidido a deponer su lanza para retirarse junto a sus familiares, acción mencionada fue adivinada por la duquesa, llenándola de enojo e inseguridad. No podían irse sin acabar con ellos, no podían dejarlos pasar, nadie pensaba siquiera en desobedecer al Rey Arcthurus. Tragó saliva, lo que iba a hacer la destinaba a morir, quedar encerrada por su lealtad infinita. Krise levantó una pluma color verde en dirección al sub-comandante, lastimándolo por la espalda con unas pequeñas réplicas.

—Venid, traidores, si es que os podéis mover sin ser dañados. Y tú, mentirosa, veo en tu interior que anhelas el poder de los hijos de mi rey… ¡Probad que por ti corre la sangre de un valeroso certiano!

La muchacha de rojizos ojos recibió un rasguño que hizo el dichoso objeto esmeralda, Nadia apareció de la nada al lado suyo y ningún otro individuo era capaz de entrar a ese duelo, nadie se movía más que ellas. El agua se transformó en hielo, congelando los puñales invisibles que golpeaban a la chica, Nainin sabía que la persona de confianza de su padre no se atrevía a asesinar mientras guardara temor en su interior, no le retó por creerse la ganadora, lo hizo para morir defendiendo el nombre del gobernante… O eso creía. La misericordia con la que educaron a la princesa salvó a la prima de Nainin I, pero su agradecimiento no lo mostró de la mejor forma. Enseguida de derribarse y apoyarse en un tronco, la mujer comenzó a desvanecerse aún herida, con la batalla a medias.

Las princesas venidas de otro mundo se quedaron segundos calladas, la niña espíritu sacó a los prisioneros, accediendo a que desertaran la entrada al palacio, la familia de Diebin se retiraría de igual manera, no obstante los críos decidieron darle las gracias a las damiselas por permitirles vivir. Era incómodo hablar luego de pelear, al menos para la nodriza y su hijo mayor estaba siendo así. Romper con la antipatía fue la razón de aparición del ente, quien se ausentó durante la ofensiva sin dar auxilio ni comentar cosas como haría "Diego".

—Sí, sí, disculpas, agradecimientos, no hay mucho que discutir ya, princesita…

—Hermanito, tú no sabes lo importantes que son estas personas, nos pueden ayudar. —Interrumpió Karim, apegándose a Ryoku—. Además, ¿Por qué no estuviste hace rato?

Mirai carraspeó la garganta, dirigiéndose a Alonso lo menos cortés. —No pensáis en ofrecernos ayudita ¿cierto?

—Lo siento. Nosotros debemos regresar a las filas del Príncipe Vincent antes que Krise, la dejasteis vivir y es posible que nos acuse de demasiados crímenes… verdaderos o no, tendremos que recibir castigo. —El muchacho de cabello marrón se rascó la nuca—. Me gustaría ofreceros información, se ve que no son muy de fiar y no quiero morir, o ver perecer a mis hermanos y mamá.

La certiana de la nobleza se inclinó, con una mano en su pecho y la restante extendiéndose, a los presentes les dio una sensación extraña que Nainin hiciera reverencia, inclusive expresaba felicidad de encontrarse en armonía, igual que en Byacuya. La primera con quien batalló ese día, aceptó el apretón de manos, emocionada, y su mellizo se empinó hasta poder quedar tan elegante cual aristócrata, sonrojado. Inés hizo lo similar, no lo tomó como simple juego, su saludo fue sincero, le respetó porque creía en algo que ni explicaban hasta ahora; el oji-negro copió el ejemplo responsable, ¿Reconocían como Su Alteza a Naini?

—Las "predicciones" de Krise resultaron ser verídicas, ella nos advirtió sobre que una de vosotras intentaría pasarse como hija del Rey Arcthurus, estoy convencida de que sois vos. El parentesco que tenéis con la reina fallecida es alto, me transmitís felicidad. Así que, ¿Cuál es el nombre que os eligieron?

Los luceros de Nainin I, magentas, se combinaron con los rojos de su marido para darle vida más rosa y oscura a los ojos de su última descendiente. Los azules mechones, recordados por cualquier certiano, compartían semejanza de perfil con los cafés de su hija.

La aludida sonrió. —Mi nombre es Nainin II. E Inés, os conozco desde niña… He entablado amistad con vuestros hijos. Ella es Mirai, princesa del Reino Pacífico, Karim y su "hermano", el D… Diego.

—Explicadme, cómo os han dejado abandonada, ¿Quién dejó que os olvidaran?

Se inmutaron, no había poder en el universo que desapareciera la dudas a la hora de revelar lo sucedido. La tercera doncella se puso de rodillas para desviar el tema, lo perfecto era conversar sobre otra curiosidad, admitir que le causaban escalofríos las marcas en los querubines de Raquel y Aarón no fue complicado de augurar, pues su iris verde miraba fisgonamente las partes que resaltaban por poseer un brillo rojo y azul verdoso, además de su habilidad en combate.

—Son la prueba de que el Dios Kanpeki nos regaló un arma de defensa, mis hijos hacen que sea normal el curar sin medicinas o atacar sin tomos e instrumentos. Fui sellada igualmente, el único hombre que usa armadura es Alonso. —La dulce niñera abrió las puertas del hogar de los nobles—. Existe probabilidad de que os encontréis a alguien, tened cuidado en cualquier caso, nosotros ya nos vamos. Princesa, ojalá que recuperéis la cara que Certes presumía… Se ha convertido en puras ilusiones de lo que la difunta Reina Selene dejó, lo que confortó vuestra madre.

El encuentro resultó ser simpático, dejando deseos de que la gente al pasar de la tétrica y triste ciudadela central, se comportara así de educada. Conservando la vista puesta en el fortín, lugar en el cual salió el respetado linaje Diebin, era momento de platicar y regañar a la silueta por no ofrecerse en la acontecida contienda, signo de victoria sin el dios. Ryoku ya conocía las cuestiones de las féminas, le dedicaban semblantes molestos, confundidos e indiferentes. Soltó un largo suspiro, se originó una atmósfera pesada unida con extensas y ennegrecidas nubes contorneando el torreón, a lo que la deidad volvió a respirar profundamente. _Desconfianza… Rencor, ambición,_ lo que terminará con las creaturas.

Estirándose de flojera o cansancio, la entidad movió de un lado a otro la cabeza, perdiendo el tiempo y causando la desesperación de las tres. El santiamén de mudez que disfrutaba, eso le levantaba los ánimos, lo que le hacía recuperar su postura no decaída era verse necesario… Y, hasta cierto punto, era feliz con aquellas mortales valientes, diciendo _adiós soledad_.

—… ¿De dónde son los chavales? ¿De quién sacan sus magias? Somnium anda deambulando en un santuario, regalando mi fuerza a cuanta persona le sea devota… al precio de convertirse en su marioneta y sumir este continente en caos, desilusión; saben que yo he dado esperanzas a vosotros, torpes humanos, me fortalezco más para quitarles lo mío. —"Dieguito" subió a Karim a su espalda—. Mi pequeña hermanita, estuve con Dalia vigilando que Shizukesa ni Kanpeki se aprovecharan de los habitantes de Thena, el que no sufre guerra. Cuando las niñatas se alejan de ellos, batallan pues, es su mejor oportunidad… Si en cualquier dimensión alguien muere, en todas lo hará. Su misión es quitarles por lo que vienen y defienden.

—Creo que va siendo hora de oír la versión de Somnium… O siquiera por qué tienen lo que se supone es tuyo. —Dijo la princesa de dorados cabellos, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tu suegra está sola, ¿Te importaría si regresamos a la Conexión de los Muertos? Necesitáis descansar, el tiemplo seguirá fluyendo pero os aseguró que ni un día estaréis fuera.

La Segunda Princesa de Certes asintió. —Me parece bien, necesito analizar lo que haremos para no morir. Lo que nos depara está repleto de luchadores y no quiero imaginar qué ocurrirá si nos pasamos frente a Baransu y Vincent.

—Anda… ¡Tranquila, Nainin, hermanita! Estaremos apoyándote, daré mi mayor esfuerzo, para eso me tienes como tu pariente que te quiere mucho.

—La habilidad que desarrollaste, hablas demasiado fácil y le tomas cariño a gente en cortos periodos… —Murmuró el Dios Soñador.

Los cuerpos de los cuatro seres empezaron a burbujearse, su vista se distorsionaba y se perdían nuevamente en el túnel, esta vez estaba dentro de sus ojos, alejándolas de la realidad frente al castillo. Un tarareo, que las doncellas se forzaron a seguir, reflejado en cada esquina, con escucharse tranquilizaba y dejaba descansar los párpados, en general todo del ser, adormilaba y hacía que se dejaran llevar por una suavidad maternal.

* * *

 _ **¡Holiwiis! Se esperaban luchas más épicas, ¿no? No quise hacer que Alonso se enfrentara a Nainin y Mirai, lo anduve planeando en mi mente y no quedaba de una u otra forma =/, igual quedó a mi gusto y ojalá al suyo también. ¿Me dirían los errores ortográficos y dedazos? Por favor, batallé mucho para que cierta señora entendiera cómo se escribe. Lo lamento ='(**_

 _ **YoakeYoru: me sorprende la facilidad con la que dices las cosas. Deja al Thena normal, me da más miedo la reacción de gnp hacia… Él/ella.**_

 _ **Jenni01fer: me veo en la necesidad de decir que no respondí ninguna duda hoy…**_

 _ **Alex: ves como no es carga, Karim es más útil que Ryoku por el momento.**_

 _ **Kiw-chan: ay, veré la manera de cortar comunicación en mis notas. Qué hay en contra de mi pequeña hija.**_

 _ **Ivn: así que… te irías con Somnium. No sé lo que decir aquí, sin palabras.**_

 _ **Akemi Shizuka: ¡y lo serán! Contestaré dudas, lo aseguro.**_

 _ **Lucy Strife81: es muy pronto para desearle dolor a Mirai.**_

 _ **¡Shayito!**_


	12. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX.**

—Oh… ¿Ya despertasteis?

Su mirada se aclaró lentamente, dándole una vista directa al pasto verdoso y blando. Al recorrer lo que pudo ver, se alegró ante las luces o burbujas brillantes flotar en el cielo azul, por todas partes, junto a los lagos y cascadas, en los árboles y arbustos, finalmente concentrándose muchas en cercanía con la fallecida esposa de un rey despiadado. Mirai tomó la pálida mano de una niñita sonriente, la cual irradiaba esperanza a quien tuviera el regalo de recibirla, retrocediendo al levantarse por completo mientras sostenía su cabeza, sentía un dolor pulsante dentro de ella y lo más inquietante fue ver que nadie le ayudaba a sostenerse ni preguntaban qué le ocurría. Cayó, pero no sintió el pastizal, solamente un tacto cariñoso acariciarla, se incorporó de igual manera: lenta, siendo ayudada.

Dalia rió a un costado, la princesa se hallaba entre seres, incluyendo a una Nainin aliviada, que no dejaban ver sus debilidades con simpleza, si comparaba ambos lugares, su hogar… en él se veían desesperados frente a ella y le recordaban que era la única capaz de acabar el sufrimiento. Byacuya se convirtió en un país indigno de su nombre, la realidad dura fue, dio un golpe de tristeza cuando menos lo era necesario. Bajó el semblante de alegría al hacer memoria sobre todos aquellos recuerdos de serena felicidad, la antigüedad de imaginar un futuro feliz junto a su familia.

El Dios Soñador sopló un poco en su oído para sacarla de esos melancólicos pensamientos, obteniendo resultados favorables, curveó los labios en cuanto Karim colocó en las manos de la difunta soberana una esfera dorada y cariñosa, los tres recién llegados notaron cómo existía un vínculo entre ambos entes del "otro mundo", algo extraño. Sin embargo el instante se desvaneció, fue efímero. Las tres doncellas todavía se sentían agobiadas por sucesos del pasado, y lo que apagó la comodidad de la primera estaba intrigando a los presentes, exceptuando a Ryoku quien se sintió igual de mal. Para las señoritas esto se hizo desequilibrado, la inspiradora de amor estaba falta de ánimos.

—Éste es el espíritu de Iván, siempre me ha ayudado a cuidar lo que veis, he visitado Conexión de los Muertos aún en vida. —Dijo, incorporándose—. Conocéis al Príncipe Matías, ¿No? Pues también debéis saber sobre el hombre que es y fue su padre, el hermano del Rey Dristan.

— ¿Puedo… preguntar por qué os relacionáis tan… fácil? —Nainin tosió, escondiendo la pregunta.

La peli-violeta suspiró, soltando la luz en el aire, dejándola que se fuera hacia un río de aguas frías gracias al viento delicado. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a hablar con voz baja, aguantando rendirse ante lo cruel que haya sido decirlo.

* * *

 _Ocurrió días después de que mi última hija, Lida, naciera… Esos temibles pasos resonaban por los corredores del palacio oscuro, estaban acercándose a la sala donde yo me quedé_ esa noche, _iban matando el fuego que iluminaba y calentaba la morada. Encontrándome en nuestra habitación con un soldado de Certes, hombre que me reveló el terrible secreto que guardaba mí esposo, las puertas se azotaron con tanta fuerza que dejaron a la Luna como el único brillo. Dristan entró encolerizado y, sin importarle que el certiano escapara, me sacó al balcón, amenazando con lanzar mi débil cuerpo, no entendía su enojo, debía de ser yo la que le pidiera explicaciones. Viéndome colgar un amuleto en su brazo, me soltó cerca de la ventana, la cortina cubría mis lágrimas._

— _Ya veo, te ha dicho la verdad… Matarlo como lo hice con Iván, ¿Cierto?_

— _Dime… ¿Por qué? Me mentiste…—Intenté ponerme de pie, fue imposible en mi estado—. De cualquier modo, Lida es tu hija y no de él, no es igual a mi pequeño Matías…_

 _La tela negra cortada cayó en mi rostro. — ¡Cállate! —Me agarró el cuello, tenía la intención de no apretarlo—. Lo hice porque eras mi esposa, Iván y tú me decepcionaron cuando ese niño nació… ¡Lo maté para que Max ni yo sufriéramos!_

 _Empuñó una lanza que halló en las armaduras del pasillo, me apuntó directo al corazón y pronunció dolorosamente, casi en murmullo:_

— _Mi bella Dalia, mentí para estar contigo. Haré de mi sobrino, tu hijo, un ser que jamás conozca el cariño… —Simplemente la encajó—. ¿Escuchas? Tu corazón está… Roto, lo traspasó tu consorte… Semejante al mío. Alguien te asesinó… Mi vida…_

 _¿Qué se puede ver luego de morir? ¿Una luz o las tinieblas? Nada. Mi destino era ser la primera doncella que serviría al Dios Soñador, ¿Qué podía hacer? Creía haber perdido mi propósito, me dirigía al lugar que custodiaba, tal vez podía seguir cumpliendo con dicha tarea… Dentro mío se destrozó en un segundo, mis hijos, he pensado en ellos todos estos años. Una risa infantil despertó un resplandor, tras mirar hacia cualquier lado, contemplé el mundo adonde esperaba llegar, con algún cambio en particular. Vi a Karim con una burbuja en su cabeza, dándome una bienvenida en compañía de su hermano mayor, es decir, mi dios._

 _Esa vez estuve de igual forma que ustedes: confundida, no obstante, ambos me enseñaron cómo podía cuidar de mi familia aunque estuviera muerta. Nuestras almas se unieron, las reinas de Anyah en todas las dimensiones tuvimos en común lo peor, nacer en mundos sin excepción y morir por la misma causa._

* * *

No era prudente articular palabras de sorpresa, Nainin y Mirai se quedaron mudas, les asombró saber quién era la madre de… Matías, ni siquiera sabían cómo referírsele ahora. Efectivamente lo vieron con anterioridad demasiado triste a pesar de tener a la familia real entera apoyando, tal parecía que el magnificente cumplió su palabra de hacerlo sufrir. Dalia estaba lamentándose en su interior, ella amaba a todo el reino y el varón que fue su esposo destruía las cosas buenas que la Nación Guerrera tuvo en un pasado.

Vieron a la deidad, la figura posó su blanca mano en el hombro de la mujer mientras que ella se daba aires de paz a sí misma. Recuperar el territorio donde nació Dalia se agregó a la lista de deseos que cumplirían antes de saber su destino y seguir con él o cambiarlo. Ya estando en la hora de las dudas saliendo a la luz, la Segunda Princesa de Certes optó por soltar algunas cuestiones que desde hace tiempo le molestaba no resolver.

—Entonces… ¿Karim está muerta?

"Diego" y la pequeña albina negaron, la última respondió sin molestarse:

—Mi hermanito dejó que me quedara como una niña… Eso hasta que pudiera disfrutar de una niñez adecuada. Podré seguir creciendo cuando goce de esos días de antaño, él me habla mucho de ellos y dice que es obligatorio verlos con mis propios ojos.

—También quiero que alguien mire la forma en que Thena ha de cambiar. Te gustaría, ¿a que sí, Dalia?

La mencionada asintió. —Es seguro que si nosotros necesitamos de vuestro auxilio, el continente claro que sí. Lamentablemente pasaron horas y hay gente que en este momento corre peligro, os devolveré pronto… Gracias, espero que la verdad dicha no afecte en nada. Es mejor que regreséis aquí después de convenceros de no tener pérdidas, me apenaría mucho que ocurrieran desgracias.

—De acuerdo. —Contestaron al unísono.

Descubrieron cosas que las turbaron, desde allí supieron que se revelarían más secretos anyahn. Al ver a Matías nunca imaginaron que sería medio hermano de los hijos de Dristan. Permanecieron con el desconcierto a la hora de irse, sin encontrar cómo reaccionar a ello decidieron discutirlo fuera de Conexión de los Muertos. Parpadearon varias veces, tratando de mejorar su vista pues todo se hacía borroso. El lugar de los difuntos iba desapareciendo, se distorsionó hasta volverse más gris y donde no existía descanso, además de haber grandes fuertes. Las construcciones que empezaban a visualizarse pertenecían a Certes, específicamente cerca del Coliseo Férreo.

Gritos de guerra furiosos se oían desde fuera. Una edificación enorme de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro, el cielo oscurecido agregaba un tono igual. Con nada de soldados protegiendo, cualquier retador era libre de entrar… Pero de salir tal vez no. Rodeándolo, tierra siendo arrastrada por un viento no tan feroz; velas encendidas que estaban protegidas por un cristal en algunas partes, banderas con el emblema del reino colgando, muchas rotas. Por último quedaba de contemplar una gran reja levantada, color fuliginoso como hollín, que de hecho se esparció en las esquinas, dando idea de que quemaron algo.

Antes de adentrarse al, probablemente, sitio con más retadores o asesinos en todo el Reino de la Perfección, el Dios de Anyah y su hermana les llamaron. La menor continuaba emocionada, menos de lo normal ya que siempre había estado echando felicidad después de conocerla. Ryoku pensaba en decir sucesos desesperantes.

—Habéis visto algo de ceniza ¿no? Comprobad vuestras sospechas, acaban de traer a un grupo de personas para que fueran juzgadas, por el Rey Arcthurus. —Karim puso mueca de disgusto al decir eso—. No te asombres porque tu padre y tus hermanos vinieron, Nainin, llegó lo peor.

—Mirai, niñata uno, esa gente… yo diría que hay que salvarlos y no es por caridad, también tenemos asuntos con tu familia. Escuchen, lo haremos pero no os metáis en el campo de batalla, voy a ver de qué manera alejo a cada "salvaje" luchador, entráis vosotras tres para dirigíos-

No terminó de explicar los movimientos que harían cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de las princesas. La certiana se fue en cuanto escuchó cómo Ryoku llamó a los habitantes de su país, la segunda le siguió con la intención de evitar una desgracia dentro del edificio. Los que no mostraban señales de adaptarse a la tranquilidad de las muchachas eran la niña y el dios, lo ponían muy en claro: aquella despreocupación no iba nada mal, empero todo era distinto a como fue "naturalmente". Inclusive si unos ojos asemejándose al rojo intenso del abismo, de ambos parientes, daban a entender algo de enojo, se alegraban por dejar la rutina de cautelo.

Apenas entraron, los puestos de apuestas, enérgicos hombres y mujeres junto a demás gente que también lucharía o eran parte de su familia, escoltas protegiendo a los nobles {apostando de igual manera}, parecía un mercado donde no se sentía alegría pura ni ira absoluta. Un lugar lejos de sus expectativas y en el cual se compartían risas. Había montones de gentuza a la que no les afectaba convivir con enemigos, de cualquier modo era bien sabido que en las luchas creadas por diversión no salían muertos, sino heridos. Formando parte de la muchedumbre ansiosa de la próxima pelea alcanzaron a enterarse de que su Gran Soberano asistió dicho día y que toda persona guerrera se enfrentaría contra uno de los mejores militares del territorio… Fueron cuatro combatientes los que estarían solos en el campo de batalla.

—Así que… Salvajes, eh. —Nainin soltó una risita burlona como las que "Diego" usaba haciéndola fastidiar—. Disculpad mí arranque, Dios Soñador, ¿dónde se encuentra el valiente del que hablan?

—Mmmmm. Ese olor viene de allá, ¿Acaso preparan comida byan también? —Mirai se perdió en el irresistible aroma—. Vuestra sospecha de mal lugar es incorrecta ¿sabéis? ¡Es bastante distinto!

—Es verdad, Diego me contó que aquí era un sitio espléndido… Esto, pero se fue a seguir con su método… Entraremos por una puerta sin que ellos nos vean, ¡la puerta en que entraron los prisioneros! ¿No se escucha emocionante? —Karim alzó los brazos y comenzó a caminar.

El pasaje a seguir, cada vez que avanzaban más, las iba alejando de la multitud sin ser vistas. Los barrotes rotos, las celdas abiertas y un portón de metal en el estado de oxidación no tardaron en ser percibidos. Desde ese punto podían ir olvidándose de la poca inquietud pasos atrás, no era miedo, la sensación correcta que experimentaban era el titubeo. Al intentar mover las barras estropeadas para salir al terreno de cruzada, un chirrido les dio la bienvenida: abriendo con cuidado, el viento sacudió sus cabellos y pasaron a una de las partes apartadas, quedando frente al gobernador del Reino de la Perfección.

—Esos son… ¡¿La familia de Diebin?!

Efectivamente la mirada de la segunda doncella no fallaba. Cabizbajas y abrazados, siendo protegidos por Alonso, estaba la quinta estirpe sirviente de la realeza en la mitad de la nada. Las principales peticiones de los sentados a su alrededor eran ¡Matadlos! ¡Deshaceros de los traidores!

—Baransu, Vincent… Padre. —La chica cerró sus luceros, sintiéndose vencida—. La estrategia de "Dieguito" no servirá. ¿Qué no ha visto a ese trío unirse? ¡Es imposible que nosotras podamos con ellos! Perdonadme, este es mi último momento viéndoos vivos.

La albina suspiró, tomando fuertemente la mano de la perdida señorita al mismo tiempo que miraba preocupada a la de cabellos dorados. En la Segunda Princesa de Byacuya se concentró otra carga pesada, de ella dependía ya si se salvaban los que no apoyaban una guerra en el continente o si lo poco avanzado no valió nada. Volvió a viajar en su mente, las sonrisas y las cosas buenas que pasó aunque su destino se ligó al de Max, ¿Por qué no ver de nuevo los sucesos?

Maldijo por lo bajo, riendo aún de su idea tonta, para después ir con los acusados.

Del mismo modo que no se arrepintió de algunos caprichos, anuló las posibilidades de muerte hechas al instante y habló con voz estricta al rey. Los aristócratas mayores contenían sus impulsos, Arcthurus no contaba con arqueros ni artilleros, quedaban los señores que andaban abajo, pues se suponía que los luchadores serían los preparados.

—Sois un inútil cuando permitís este tipo de escándalos. —Masculló—. Es demás palabras, ¡Quiero enseñaros lo que pienso de vos! ¡Si queréis saberlo, aquietad a vuestros súbditos!

Silencio armónico, no hizo falta una exclamación parecida al rugido de cien leones, ansiaban saber la opinión de la 'extraña'. El espectáculo giraba en torno a la chica de iris verde.

—" _Siguiendo_

 _Un camino perdido_

 _¿Cómo crees aguantar_

 _Si la venda_

 _No oculta la verdad?_ —Cauta y tranquila, Mirai lanzó cuchillas a los soldados lejanos. Para su mala suerte, pocos se dieron cuenta, obligándola a moverse con el fin de defenderse. Conservando un ritmo.

 _Resígnate ya_

 _Disfraza los hechos_

 _Como quieras._

 _Nadie te apoyará_

 _Y todos sabrán_

 _A quién deben culpar"_ —La última daga se clavó muy cerca del cuello del canoso.

Los hijos de Inés se levantaron, observando a los espectadores encolerizados, entre ellos Su Majestad e hijos. El hábil atrevimiento de la joven quitó del camino a unos cuantos guardias pero el desafío estaba a punto de ver su iniciación, convirtiendo a "las espías de Anyah" –título ganado en el primer enfrentamiento- el enemigo principal del momento. El monarca hizo señal, totalmente enojado, de que los guerreros salieran a la arena, por lo que también entraron Karim y Nainin a toda prisa, mientras que, aprovechando el propósito de llevar a la quinta familia hasta el coliseo, haciéndolos luchar hasta que muriesen, los mayores de ésta tomaron sus armas.

— ¿Me recordáis? Soy Nainin —de un modo extraño, la portadora de espada carmesí y el de lanza azulina ya no se encontraban como compañía de su padre, tampoco en distancia de atacarles—. Hermanos… ¿Dónde os metisteis?

Alonso y su madre se situaron en la salida este, los gemelos detrás de la niña de ojos amoratados en el lado norte; finalmente al oeste se quedaron las jovencitas. Los oponentes se derrumbaban con dificultad, algunos minutos pasados de hacerlo volvían. Las pérdidas eran inevitables mas trataban de que no fueran tantas, lo cual complicaba la huida. Ningún miembro de la casa noble de Certes había bajado para un encuentro con las supuestas anyahn, no era por compasión, Arcthurus iba a ser el invitado especial y el juez desde allá, lo disfrutaría en el mejor ángulo.

Por el sur accedió una reducida tropa de refuerzos, acorralando al grupo. La pequeña sonrisa satisfecha de su gobernante se desvaneció, no duró como pensaban, en su lugar apareció un semblante serio y fastidiado.

Dos encapuchados se abrieron paso rápido hacia los valerosos, salvándoles las espaldas. Éstos tomaron posesión de la escapatoria extensa. La ayuda inesperada de estas personas no fue prevista, por ello creyeron que se trataba de la deidad y su cambio de táctica. ¿Quién era el personaje restante?

—Lamentamos la interrupción. —Era mujer, su forma de hablar lo justificaba—. Trabajemos ¡quitad esa cara larga y de sugestión, que estáis en ofensiva! Vi… ¡Te encargarás de su salud!

—Su voz… es parecida. Y tú sigues callado.

El sub-comandante y Mirai hacían una excelente labor, tres cuartas partes de los luchadores se hallaban en condiciones débiles, la mitad de ellos graves y escasos cadáveres. ¿Cómo ganaban si eran menos? La respuesta la obtuvo el Rey de Certes al pensarlo. Sus mejores generales debatían contra los byan, ladrones de Anyah; la mayoría de esos guerreros se rebelaron, las bajas sufridas las hacían los revolucionarios. Cayó en una trampa de la que difícilmente se olvidaría y tenía que agradecerles a las muchachas por el conflicto que causaron. La invitación hecha para usar el coliseo como casa de la futura atrocidad fue el anzuelo, planeaban asesinarlo allí.

Con su mente llena de rabia, miró el caos siendo controlado, no dejó de lado que parte de la culpa se la repartían los desconocidos que brotaron de nada. Aceptó, pues, el precipitado fracaso y se retiró.

El campo de batalla mejoró al irse Arcthurus. El público huyó a pesar de no ser tocado por ninguna circunstancia, no sólo los observadores abandonaron el disgusto de la escena, les acompañaron los soldados que, sin su jefe, invadía el terror. La quinta familia corrió hacia el túnel que cuidaban aquellos amables encubiertos, seguidos por la infanta y la chavala de dorados cabellos. Los sospechosos perduraron con la oji-rojo, ésta miraba el asiento de su progenitor triste.

El muchacho de capa verde se le acercó. —Es despiadado, ¿A qué sí? Le hace falta alguien que le recuerde a su esposa… Vio en ti algo puro, pero lo malinterpretó y teme que continúes el mal empezado. Si te sientes mejor, ella te acompañará porque tienen cosas de qué hablar.

Se fue, iba a sanar cuanta lesión se le cruzara. Conocía esa voz, eran semejantes de cualquier forma, empero no existía manera de que se tratara del mismo individuo. Con el mismo amor le decía cosas parecidas su hermano y no estaba en el lugar donde le contaba problemas, ahí la querían y aquí era un peligro que nadie toleraba… Dolorosamente enfrentó eso.

Los actuales enemigos del reino se detuvieron en una laguna rodeada por montañas, sobre la cima de la más cercana caía la catarata que alimentaba al lago. El cielo inundado de nubes unido con el aspecto de ese paisaje no tan alejado, hacía efecto tranquilizador. Los seis, cuatro mujeres y dos hombres, se sentaron en el pasto húmedo a descansar (yo no describí mucho de la lucha, duró más de lo que pensamos la verdad). Los críos, en especial las niñas, atraían a algunos ciervos tímidos, que terminaron por venir a paso lento mientras respiros hondos y risas se acoplaban.

Ya estando reunidos, después de lavar su rostro cada uno, Nainin fue la impar por quedarse de pie esperando escuchar lo que hablarían. Ni un comentario, solamente el ruido de pájaros, animales en general y el silbido del viento. La única encubierta de pies a cabeza desabotonó su capa hasta el cuello, teniendo su rostro en sombras. Dejó observar unas botas negras, siguiendo un pantalón corto del mismo color sostenido por un cinto blanco y terminando con una blusa salmón, nada a precio alto pero muy peculiar. Coincidieron en un pensamiento: aquella ropa pocamente sucia no pertenecía a quien luchara a diario o al menos no gozara de diferentes prendas.

Rompió los listones del manto, desenmascarando su identidad. Los ojos oscuros, rasgos finos, cabello escarlata… La segunda damisela se le lanzó en abrazo. El hombro de la heredera de Certes se remojó en las lágrimas de su hermana menor. No podía corresponderle al "rival" de su patria, aun así lo hizo confundida.

—La líder de un ejército, que gana todas sus batallas y sustituye los ropajes de ese día, no puede dejar la costumbre de princesita incluso en guerra —La silueta dejó su invisibilidad—. Es bueno saber que convencerte a dejado frutos, b… ¡Es molesto! No es posible que yo diga algo gracioso o hiriente viéndoos tan apegadas y cariñosas… ¡Injusticia! Me sorprende que no sepas que es hija fuera nacida del matrimonio.

Baransu dejó de abrazar a Nainin, dudando sobre lo que hacía, en específico se cuestionaba porqué tomaba tanta ternura y apego con la misma. También se molestó con "Diego" por arruinar el instante que nunca viviría con su propia familia, uno que exclusivamente quería disfrutar junto a la desconocida para su mente, conocida para su corazón. Se tomó un corto descanso antes de oír por boca de las espías:

— ¿¡Q-qué!?

—Pensé que lo sabíais, Lady Nainin. —Mencionó Inés—. Veréis, el Rey Arcthurus jamás se casó con Selene, madre de Baransu. Cuando lo iban a hacer, meses después de que naciese, hubo una enfermedad que dañó a la… Casi reina. Por ello siguieron manteniendo a la primogénita en secreto, y Selene no vivió ante la desgracia.

—… El padre de Alonso, Raquel y Aarón recibió órdenes de matarla. Al investigarlo descubrí que también estuvo involucrado con muertes en Anyah. Lo busqué por cualquier lado, pero mi nana me dijo que huyó hace años… —La Primera Princesa alzó la vista—. No comprendo, ¿Annibal la asesinó por su designio? ¿Qué razón tuvo para no hacer lo mismo con la mamá de Vincent? ¿Mi padre amó bastante a esa mujer que hasta se unió a ella en matrimonio? Muchas dudas… Y Ryoku no hizo más que revolver mis pensamientos. ¿Venís de otra dimensión? ¿Qué ocurrió y por qué estáis aquí? Ah… Ojalá que me visitéis nuevamente, fantasioso; hijos de Diebin, estáis igual que yo, confiáis en estas chicas aunque las conocéis hace poco, quiero seguir así. Os dejaré en paz, hay soldados atrás y nos alcanzarán, iré a aseguraros la vía hacia Byacuya.

La portadora de arma rojiza salió de la escena cortando los arbustos que impedían su llegada al palacio antes de que el Sol se escondiera por el horizonte. El salir de manera repentina cortó la felicidad de golpe que sentía la certiana, no podía culparla ya que se acababan de conversar de una forma peculiar. Y sea como sea, descubrir sin preocupaciones que eran medias hermanas le llevó un sabor que pudo digerir. Visto de otra perspectiva estaba guardando para sus sueños, posiblemente los que no saldrían bien o que ni tendría, el terror de la realidad.

— ¡Hermana, no te vayas!

—Volverás a verla, Nainin. Mientras tenemos que explicarle a él, tiene mal rostro. —Señaló Karim.

El muchacho de marrones cabellos cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, por lo cual creyeron que vendrían exigencias. Lo que pasó no fueron cosas malas, plenamente, fue contrario a lo reflejado en su expresión. En sus mejillas se notó cortedad, un rosado que amentó conforme los empujones de Raquel, lástima que el capitán controló la vergüenza con ayuda de la severidad con la que regañó a su hermanita. No obstante la cobardía inició allí. Aarón le susurró al oído el objetivo de intentar conversar, hacerlo luego del pequeño encogimiento agarrado sería difícil. Claro que la niñera de la primera princesa certiana ignoró eso y platicaba en compañía de su hija con tanta facilidad que Alonso deseaba tener.

La figura de un cuerpo normal, que poseía el ser inmortal, cambió a un ramo desamarrado de flores esparcidas por el guardia. Cayendo, deteniéndose en lugares como la cabeza o las palmas… Causando el desagrado de la nueva diversión de "Diego", a la vez que un sonrojo entre las doncellas y el oji-negro se presentaba. La situación era entretenida, lo era para Ryoku quien suspiraba de alivio al no perder ese encanto de hacer perder la cordura a cualquier desafortunado que se topase en su trayecto. Pero su interna fiesta terminó cuando sintió un dolor seguido de cosquillas, causado porque su víctima sacudía las rosas, algunas quedaban rotas.

Fastidiado, regresó a lo que se consideraba su actitud normal.

—Sigo siendo un ente común ¡no me maltrates así sólo porque te hice una broma! Cambiando el tema de tu agresión hacia un di- Diego, como yo… —A excepción de la quinta familia y la pequeña descolorida, rodaron los ojos.

La infante le susurró a su hermanote, rasguñándole un poquito los dedos, todos creyeron que sufría. Enseguida le cerró los párpados y la hizo desaparecer paulatinamente, a la par que tarareaba la melodía de las doncellas, diciendo que no era grave. Simplemente un efecto secundario de una enfermedad, inventada por él claro estaba, de avistar a cierta personita.

El Dios Soñador asintió al murmuro preocupado de su pariente. —Según mi hermana, para recobrar sus recuerdos, Alonsito nada más, habrá que contaros un relato más emocionante que lo vivido ya. Eso será cuando estemos fuera de muerte, hay que apresurarnos. ¡A la frontera!

Las damiselas no tenían otra elección, lo siguieron. Los Diebin fueron casi arrastrados por una mano gigante contra su voluntad. Desde lejos se percibían gritos de los hombres mayores en el grupo: el primero cuestionaba por qué esa siluetilla actuaba como el jefe; y la contestación recibida fue un -¡Porque lo soy!-

Se podía asegurar algo con tanta certeza que de pensarlo pareciera que la guerra no se interponía en la felicidad. Los deseos de la deidad unían los lazos rotos de los mortales, develaban la sinceridad oscura y fortalecían las amistades más y más.

* * *

 _ **Voy a responder reviews cada cinco capítulos, o sea en el siguiente los del XVIII y de este. Por cierto aquí se descubrió que nacieron dos niños sin casarse sus padres =O**_

 _ **No quiero alargarlo uwu son muchas palabras y tediosas de leer, lo juro… A lo mejor y esto que está escrito nadie lo verá *insertar signo de**_ _mayor qué_ _ **y el**_ _dígito tres_ _ *****_

 _ **¡Saooooo!**_ **(no olvidé la h)**


	13. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX.**

Los cinco amaneceres y las cuatro noches del viaje podían contarse con los dedos, eran horas terribles las que continuaban avanzando. Nuevamente, el descanso fue poco; las luchas cortas, discusiones y demás dificultaban la comodidad. Un día de movimiento les fue preparado a todos los miembros del grupo a favor de un dios, o por lo menos la idea era apoyar a dicha entidad. Cada Diebin seguía sin saber en qué tipo de causa estaban metidos, eso no le impedía a Inés, Aarón y Raquel tratar de colaborar con las princesas incluso faltando con la aprobación del hijo mayor; como ya se esperaba, Alonso jugaba el papel de desconfianza, aunque tenía mucha razón al no ceder ante favores que le pedía una silueta nominada Dios de los Sueños. El mismo, para colmo, continuaba actuando igual de ególatra cuando buscaba ponerle diversión a los problemas.

A la orilla de un océano, por el este del país era la única forma de no ser rodeados y escapar en plena tranquilidad hacia Byacuya. Transcurrían los largos minutos, la vista de un lugar al cual asistir y poder olvidarse de la fatiga iba incrementando el entusiasmo; sin embargo nervios de ser descubiertos también brotaban, las sospechas de trampa venían de alguien ya esperado: el adalid. Mientras los certianos buscaban en rincones algo alejados, el viaje se pausó dentro de un puerto sin nadie quien lo cuidara, una gran ventaja. Además de librarse de supuestos guardias encubiertos que la mayoría calificó como insignificantes.

De frente esperaba Karim ya restaurada de sus –síntomas nada preocupantes-, enseguida que los avistó, se ofreció para dar un paseo por las viejas instalaciones. El muelle no pasaba de unas cuantas casas a punto de derrumbarse, el puente que unía dos extremos en las mismas condiciones; el suelo rocoso humedecido y el agua entrando a pocos asentamientos, las paredes mal pintadas de distintos colores que no sabían ni querían imaginarse de dónde fue sacado tan mal producto; pequeñas embarcaciones a la mitad del mar, otras amarradas a palos de madera clavados al piso; por último, las plataformas en mal estado y con cañas de pesca a las orillas. Fuera de lo anterior: cosas normales que se podían encontrar, pero al investigar los aposentos más sanos, hallaron ropa cuidada, comida, bebida, planos del territorio, entre otras cosas con pinta de dejarse ahí actualmente.

Tal vez un golpe de suerte, a pesar de sentirse bendecidos con ello, era desconcertante el hecho de ver objetos en un lugar solo, o teóricamente solo. El único que le pareció un envío de personas las cuales, por casualidad y motivos extraños, dejaron su material.

—Madre mía, sois todos unos aburridos. ¿Por qué no dejáis de lado las molestas huidas que os obliga a hacer el Arcthurito? Aprovechad que es posible aguantar otra oleada de enemigos.

Ni siquiera la albina estuvo segura si tomarlas serenamente. Lo mismo creían todos: había alguien más visitando, viviendo, lo que sea; era parte del ejército, pues tener mapas y notas de estrategias no era normal que las tuviese un hombre o mujer común.

Ryoku insistió, su lógica consistía en sí de verdad pertenecían a un ciudadano, sería uno y no los pesados soldados. Además, él se encargaría de cubrirles las espaldas en caso de necesitar dicho auxilio; de cualquier modo no importaba el mortal viviendo allí, eran más y podían intimidarlo sin llegar a la violencia. No cabía duda de que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos de explicar cómo sería un lío diminuto, permanecían aires los cuales no daban buena espina. Esa presencia hizo su presentación debidamente, así debió de hacerlo días atrás.

— ¡Gracias a Kanpeki! ¡Estáis vivos! —Nadia salió de las sombras y abrazó a la Quinta Familia, uno por uno—. No sabéis lo que ansío disculparme… ¡Me alegra veros sin ser víctimas de un malentendido que cause yo! ¡Perdonadme!

Las damiselas y la deidad reaccionaron de forma desconcertada, la hermanita de este último, en cambio, se alegró de ver quieta a la mujer. Recordando el encuentro reciente, fue inesperado que diera una bienvenida tan feliz, aparte de no mostrar señales enojadas, en realidad sí estaba contenta. Otra acción que aumentó la turbación fue que, al terminar sus disculpas, le restó importancia haber atacado anteriormente; sonrió a las creídas espías con normalidad, incluso se lamentó de lo ocurrido. Disculpa la cual no supieron reaccionar del todo convencidas. Esa agresión se volvería a cometer; o, por el contrario, dejaría de incriminar.

Quienes aceptaron las disculpas al cabo de un rato fueron los que conocían bien a Krise. Nainin también reconoció su arrepentimiento sin saber cómo era su tía en esta dimensión, ponía su confianza en la persona que pasó con ella muchos años. Mirai y Karim, gracias a esa amistad que tenían con la Segunda Princesa de Certes, siguieron con la aceptación, enterándose de las buenas expectativas que daban sobre la de cabellera verde. "Diego" se inmutó, no estaba fastidiado, la extravagancia de su ser no les daba oportunidad de conocer el próximo trabajo que haría el ente. Finalmente, en el tono de casi siempre, o séase divertido, dijo:

—De acuerdo, aceptemos la integración de la prima… A menos que se quiera retirar. —Miró a la mencionada quedarse en su mismo sitio—. Veo que no lo harás, me alegra. Ustedes dos, ¿Por qué no le enseñáis lo que hacéis? Dad vida aquí, por… Porque es necesario.

Lo dicho no lo entendieron los certianos, a excepción de la hija del rey. Al ver la llama en los ojos de la silueta, que se acomodaba en lo alto de un muro, las doncellas apresuraron a preparar una canción; las notas no llegaban a sus mentes, ¿La habían olvidado? No obstante, para sorprender, una melodía llegó con el viento, una que Ryoku disfrutó por venir de alguien que le ofreció su habilidad, dada por Somnium, siempre. Dalia pretendía que aquellas muchachas pudiesen acordarse de aquél cántico que las tres enviadas, para proteger el poder del Dios Soñador, sabían en la profundidad de sí mismas. Uno que, con toda la confusión, olvidaron temporalmente.

Agradecieron en susurro, sus labios en arco fueron cambiados por sus ojos cerrados, ambas se tomaron de la mano. Hecho esto, la divinidad hizo aparecer la piedra. Conservando su faceta de seriedad, siendo la atención de los presentes, acabaron con el silencio del lugar y dieron comienzo al movimiento de objetos.

—" _Con un suspiro_

 _Dedicado a_

 _La tierna luna_

 _Te dijo adiós, tú quien_

 _Ha cumplido_

 _A los dioses_."

Un semblante de asombró se formó en el rostro de los que desconocían las capacidades de las muchachas. El océano se apaciguaba, los puentes se reconstruían al mismo tiempo que las casas, el tinte de muchas viviendas se caía y entonces la madera debajo de las manchas brillaba. No solamente eran transformaciones en cosas creadas por gente, sino que la naturaleza hacía de árboles talados, frutos saludables; de aguas en estanques sucios, puras, etcétera.

Algo extraño ocurrió con el sub-comandante, tenía la impresión de haber presenciado un evento similar antes. Era cierto, poco a poco iba reflejándose el alma de su otro él. "Dieguito" aplaudía ante su cometido logrado, su plan sencillo funcionó, dando el efecto esperado.

— ¿Princesa Nainin?

La respuesta a esa pregunta fue suficiente, la castaña dio la media vuelta con la intención de saber a qué venía la interrogación. Al encontrarse Alonso viendo su iris carmesí, no contuvo las ganas de abalanzársele, echarse a lamentos del sufrimiento, agradecerle a su dios por mantenerla a salvo; claro que lo posterior no fue bien visto por cuatro individuos. Los sentidos del adalid se unieron, sus memorias en Thena –pacífico- y donde guerreaban, se convirtieron en una sola, ahora todo lo que vivió se quedaba dentro de su mente. Inclusive se alegró de tener lo desagradable de unos momentos.

Un sentimiento encontrado. La jovencita de ojos encarnados guardaba todos los líos que cometió con el adalid desde que se conocieron, las aventuras que pasaron junto a Vincent dentro del palacio enorme, esas veces en las cuales Baransu se culpaba de no poner orden a los tres pequeños, la llegada de los mellizos, los meses de convivencia con todos; cuando todavía existía un lazo de amistad y hermandad entre los cuatro.

Interrumpieron el abrazo para sonreírse mutuamente. Pronto esos labios curveados se desvanecieron por obra de no saber cómo logró recuperar los recuerdos; cabía mencionar que los espectadores igualmente resultaron con una cara de desorientación.

—Agradecedle a ella. —La figura señaló a su hermanita.

— ¿Qué? Hermanote, ¿A mí? —La respuesta fue un seco _"Sí"_ —. ¿Qué se supone que hice? ¡Has sido tú! Por eso estoy feliz, tú recobraste…

—Deja de ser tan testaruda, no intentes hacerte la fuerte conmigo, sé que te alegra haber sido parte de lo conseguido. Promételo.

— ¡Exacto! Admitiste que fui parte, mas, no totalmente. En cuanto a nuestra actitud terca, ¡Lo prometo! Que sea un juramento entre hermanos… ¡Además de no soltar lágrimas, son malas!

—No es divertido nosotros dos. Vaya, qué idea tan guay vino a mi mente. Vale, vosotros tampoco lloraréis. Ya escuchasteis, es maligno.

No querían negarse, la propuesta era bastante tentadora; según la información de Ryoku, el sufrimiento fortalece a Shizukesa y Kanpeki, toda plegaria hacia ellos mejora su dominio de muerte. La mayoría no lo sabía, pero de cualquier forma el pacto fue recibido. Los gemelos asintieron emocionados, Nainin, Mirai y Alonso sonrieron mientras decían vagamente que accedían; la nodriza, igual que sus hijos menores, confirmó su participación de modo alegre. La única que no se estabilizaba con el cuerpo blanquecino y su familiar de cuerpo humano, era Nadia. Por un lado, deseaba entablar amistad con aquellas las que acusó de crímenes… Sin embargo, ¿Cómo iba a no llorar cuando el reino al que cuidó, le daba la espalda por defender a enemigas?

—Qué relación tan… Incomprensible. —Murmuró la delegada de Pyua—. No prometo nada, trataré de dar mi mayor esfuerzo.

La estabilidad se convirtió en intercambio de vistas directo a los ojos. No había un plan para salir de Certes con vida, esas estrategias estaban pensándolas, tenía mayor relevancia el planificar que sacar conversación. A falta de esas técnicas, no quedó otro remedio más que darse ojitos dudosos, meditabundos y por supuesto, no parar de caminar. Aunque el ente ya tuviera una solución, quién sabía si factible y segura, le gustaba esperar a que sus pequeñas criaturas, las cuales iba a proteger a toda costa, pensaran un poco. Echó a reírse en voz baja ante su reflexión; se podía notar que estaba regocijado, satisfacción salía por su piel, de salvar a los que lastimó en otra época.

— ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo! —Las miradas se posaron en la de cabellos dorados—. ¿Y si hiciésemos lo mismo con Baransu? ¿Con tu familia? Tal vez recuperen sus recuerdos como Alonso.

No hubo tiempo de que Dieguito se negase, a Nainin le encantó la idea de Mirai; quería salir de su país sin conflicto, en buenos términos, junto a su padre y hermanos que tanto adoraba. Convencidas entonces de poder poner en marcha su intento de escape, las princesas se dedicaron a explicarles el asunto a los demás. Lentamente semblantes de confusión iban siendo menos, y otros más inseguros surgieron; concordaban en que ir por su cuenta con el soberano del reino significaba suplicar que les matasen. El levanto de ánimo siguió hasta que la mano derecha del monarca tomó la palabra.

Nadia detalló cada punto favorable cercano a los límites del País de la Perfección. Dijo que si conservaban la suerte necesaria, no llegarían a ser acorralados por muchos soldados de ambos reinos. En Byacuya y Certes los desafíos se amontonaban en el oeste, atacando a Anyah, en el punto que se encontraban era un tanto complicado que los byan conspiraran contra ellos. Además se rumoraba que la gobernadora del Reino Pacífico no dirigía al ejército; al contrario, quería arreglar el asunto con viajeros de cualquier otro lugar. Lamentablemente, Su Señor Arcthurus no pensaba como la Reina Mizuki. Él prefirió irse a por las –anyahn- antes de pedir una justificación a su entrada.

Respecto a la pelirroja, ella estaría en las primeras filas lista a agredirles sin duda.

—Yo me hago cargo del plan de escape. Repartiros la comida y no vengáis con que es poca, la prima pensaba vivir aquí por muchos años. —Comentó la Deidad Divina—. Os despertaré así que no soñéis con… No, mejor soñar bien.

La silueta blanquecina subió al techado de una vivienda, la más alta. Allí avistaba, de modo silencioso, el cielo nocturno sumir el resplandor, acabando con otro día. Saliendo por el oriente una bella esfera blanca, de tamaño medio, se podía creer que brotaba del océano. Poco a poco, lo mismo ocurriría con el Sol y se posaría sobre su cabeza dentro de horas, lo semejante las siguientes, como un ciclo eterno. El tiempo fluirá igual pero las vidas se irán agotando, las tierras dormirán y la saciedad de poder que adquirió Somnium crecerá, tal vez querrá poner final a demás mundos.

* * *

En cuanto Ryoku vio los rayos alboreos alumbrar, dirigió su atención al lugar en que se quedaron los mortales. Ya estaban despiertos, conversando y acomodando las armas para el escape. La Segunda Princesa de Byacuya afilaba sus dagas; entró en sus pensamientos y observó que se daba valentía, se preparaba por ver a su estirpe. La damisela de ojos como fuego también arreglaba asuntos consigo, imaginando los destinos a los que se enfrentaría. Tenían miedo de las consecuencias: victoria y paz o derrota y muerte, ninguna opción era la suficientemente buena, es decir, no quitaba el temor.

De repente, sentada al lado del dios, apareció la mujer de cabello violeta. Contemplando el paraíso que las mañanas le regalaban, quería hablar con él y cerciorarse de una cosa que le disgustaba un poco. El acompañado ya sabía qué era, se quedó mirando y restó importancia hasta que Dalia pronunció la palabra " _Injusticia_ ". Al estar segura de que iba a obtener respuesta, preguntó:

— Mi Dios. ¿Queréis que os acompañe?

Diego alegó ante el ofrecimiento. —No te preocupes, Karim y tú pueden hacerse cargo si le pasa algo. Las doncellas morís, ya no es posible que regreséis… No obstante, os he dado una habilidad sorprendente. La usaréis si todo sale mal. Quédate a cuidar de su familia. Por favor.

No pudo pedir más. La entidad bajó y luego de ser cuestionado sobre mentir con lo de ir a levantarlos, recibió unos saludos. Su ayuda fue ventajosa, terminaron en menos de lo esperado con los preparativos. Repasaron las acciones del grupo y partieron hacia el norte, teniendo en mente que la llegada podía ser pacífica, por lo que no hubo impedimento relacionado a vacilar.

La Reina de Anyah frunció el ceño, percibió pasos cortando las hojas audazmente, apresurando su pisar. Volteó atrás, se trataba de dos personas quienes la señalaban, su amenaza radicaba en tirar flechas si no ponía pies en la tierra y se entregaba por su cuenta. Después una tropa sin líder real salió del bosque, cuchicheaban que Su Alteza se encaminaba a la frontera en compañía de sus hijos. Ya se lo veía venir la madre de la realeza anyahn, simplemente se dispuso a observar todos los que ahora la rodeaban, quitaría un peso de encima por un largo rato pues estos hombres se destinaban adonde sus aliados.

Su tarareo adormeció en segundos a aquél regimiento. Botó un suspiro y caviló si regresar a su lugar de estancia… Agarró alguna de las espadas que portaban los dormidos, pasó sus dedos por la punta y la tiró; comprobando que ni con la bendición de Somnium podían volver a lastimarla. Su decisión retaba el favor de su dios, pero tratándose del bienestar de ellas, cambió su camino, la próxima persona a la que ayudaría llegaría dentro de algunos minutos al punto de encuentro con los que habían partido.

Fue así. No estaban ni a un kilómetro de acercarse a territorio byan cuando se avistó a un ejército comandado por los mejores líderes. No sería tan grave si no fuese porque con tantos soldados era posible entrar al reino del norte sin problemas, de paso intentar conquistar el castillo. Nadie en esos instantes custodiaba los finales con la Nación Guerrera, Certes sabía que acabar con los líderes del septentrión era sinónimo de ganar la guerra. Sin desearlo, también condujeron al país natal de la muchacha de pupila verde una consumación difícil de detener.

—Hacedlo de una vez, eliminadlos... A todos.

El honor de conseguir la admiración del hombre canoso lo asumía el Primer Príncipe. Sus nervios por estar frente a su mejor amigo, el dolor que sentiría al matar a quien se puso frente a las jovencitas, esas que defendió en el coliseo. Un cosquilleo pasó por sus manos, elevar su armadura con sus párpados unidos se le dificultó más que completar terceras órdenes. Nunca juzgó los mandatos que su padre le ordenaba, esta vez era distinta, se oponía rotundamente.

—… ¡Eso no pasará! —La Primera Princesa de Certes empujó a su hermano, causando pasmo.

A modo de advertencia, el vejestorio voceó:

— ¡Insensata, deja al honrado general cumplir su tarea! ¿¡Me oyes, t…!?

—Hazlo tú entonces… Padre. Vincent, permanece quieto; de lo contrario te lastimaré. —Desenvainó—. ¡Iros los que pensáis en las inmoralidades de este hombre, sois bastantes! Y si no, ¡decidid por quién os desasosegáis más!

El último grito, aparte de hacer recordar a Alonso periodos agrios y de angustia, fue el permiso concedido que se le dio a todos los que anhelaban la justicia en la monarquía para obligarlo a salir del trono. Tampoco la tropa entera se conmovió y aceptó aquél consentimiento, sino que se mudaron a lado de enemigos de la princesa. Prueba de ello serían las farsas diciéndose a montones, muchas contaminaciones en su contra.

Alguien adversario iba a arremeter contra la nueva rebelde. Empero el cantar de un espíritu serenó sus ansias por temor, pues esa era la razón de su apoyo al cano de ojos rojos. La fémina de plateada iris llegó triunfante, asintiendo a su Lord y creando el entusiasmo en el pequeño conjunto de compañeros pasivos.

Eran nueve los que impacientaron a grandes números al gobernante, siendo odiados por la mitad de certianos; peor era que ninguno había hecho algo realmente dañino, el caos lo inventaron. Se encontraban como intermediarios el príncipe de lanza metálica y su grupo militar personal, los segundos aguardaban el mando de su cabecilla, si hubieran votado a favor de un ataque, perdían la apuesta. Lo menos que pudo decir al situarse, de pie, alejado de sus conocidos, fue un reservado: "Haced aquello que queráis, que consideréis bueno". Se sabía que Vincent dudaba de sus acciones varias veces, pero dejar a sus hombres y mujeres optar por la iniciativa que creyeran correcta… No se suponía malo ni compasivo.

Si el vejete de mirada carmesí movilizaba la reducida parte que le brindaba su muerte para capturar a los opuestos, asimismo lo hacían ellos. Acompañados por Baransu se consideraban fuertes y capaces de alcanzar el objetivo que soñaban, evitando muertes.

Los habitantes del País de la Perfección que desafiaban al gobernador disminuían de forma considerable. Al ser espantados, derrotados o convencidos principalmente, se aislaban del batallón. Los que corrían con mala suerte, les veía el rey y si no disponían de vigor apto para sobrevivir… La secuela del acto formaba mayor ira en cada ser que trataba de huir. La debilidad verdadera de cada persona salía a la luz.

Pero, sucedió de nuevo, Raquel, Aarón y Karim se desprevinieron, por lo que era un blanco fácil. Los retenes que contaban con ni una sola gota de razonamiento se aproximaron y, embistieron, causándoles heridas dolorosas. Un testigo de la poca piedad por se unos niños del trío sin inteligencia que les agredió, fue el Dios de los Sueños; mirando la flama encendida en lo que deberían ser sus pupilas, los culpables retrocedieron. La difunta reina notó cómo cambiaba su rostro y corrió hacia él.

Su cabello en llamas, su piel cicatrizada y una expresión seria. Todo su ser exterior se desató en un apretar de puños que seguidamente manipuló a los despiadados, atormentándolos y obligándolos a imaginar pesadillas.

Al volverse de color blanco, liberó a sus prisioneros, cabizbaja. Se hincó al ver las grietas en la piedra.

—Lo siento… Que esto se quede entre ellos dos.

Las doncellas, los gemelos de melena negra, la niñita de luceros amoratados, el sub-comandante y Krise le rodearon. La única que no fue a su auxilio, echó un vistazo a su anterior jefe y le propuso un desafío.

—Retírense, he dicho. Antes de que hables, tú no conoces Anyah, ahora mismo están arrasando con la preciada capital de Mukei, la segunda provincia más importante. Para acabar con esto ya… ¿Te parece concentrarte sólo en mí?

El Rey de Certes sujetó un asta, caminó alrededor de Baransu. Se detuvo detrás de ella y rozó con el filo sus cabellos rojos. La heredera al trono apretó su puño izquierdo, la mano derecha mantenía fuera el sable que de un movimiento alífero despojó a su padre de la corona pulida y brillante. Los ojos irascibles se vieron fijamente, guardando, en su interior, propósitos distintos que ni por ser familia iban a abandonar. Nadie podía interferir en dicho desafío, las tropas certianas, asombradas e indecisas, protegían rutas de escape, las doncellas y compañía quedaron heridas, la figura blanca trataba en nerviosidad de salvar el objeto que contenía su atesorada fuerza. Restaban palabras, el duelo entre el monarca y la primogénita era inevitable, ya habían extendido espada y lanza.

Arcthurus atacaba más hábil de lo que creía, las oportunidades de la princesa para contraatacar eran casi nulas, sólo podía defenderse. Varias veces las miradas de los que conocían las capacidades de la deidad le dirigían rostros abrumados, no haría nada poniéndose frente al rey. La lucha continuaba sin cambio alguno, la chica de negros luceros bloqueaba a su padre y este empujaba, por ende volvía a arremeter. Baransu viéndose débil permitió de nuevo al gobernante forzar las armas, esta vez se esmeró en que, si retrocedía, la espada carmesí sería puesta en su pecho. Había encontrado una manera de ganar… Una táctica interesante con fallos.

Con la extremidad que no sostenía la pica, mostró otra que tenía escondida en la vaina. No dio tiempo para escuchar o ver expresiones de sorpresa y desconsuelo, lo hizo sin pena. En un momento rápido ya se encontraba la Primera Princesa de Certes dando pasos hacia atrás y cayendo cerca de Nainin, quien corrió a ella. También Vincent quería ayudarle, mas fue detenido por los soldados.

—… No hables… —Pidió Baransu—. Hay muchas cosas… D-de las que no merezco perdón, ¿Sabes? Las cuales quiero olvidar, suplicando y suplicando…—Llorando, abrazó a la castaña con impulso y pavor—. Lo siento, Nainin… Hermanita…

Al escuchar cómo la llamó se estremeció, de pronto dejó de sentir su respirar descontrolado, ni siquiera percibía su intento de aferrarse a ella. Su voz simplemente le alcanzó para gritar el nombre de quien murió en sus brazos, estalló en llanto, nunca enseñó tanto dolor frente al hombre que el dio la vida, el mismo que causó esta desgracia. Sus emociones se llenaron de caos, dolor e ira, nunca había pensado que perder a su pariente sucedería alguna vez. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de creer en que todo era un sueño. No, era verdad; su corazón cayendo en pedazos y perder la cordura era totalmente realidad. Como si hubiera sido sido Nainin quien fue atravesada por él.

—No… ¿Baransu…? ¡Hermana! —El ahora heredero cayó en el pasto, soltando sollozos inaudibles.

Vincent trató de correr, no pudo, su fuerza para levantarse había desaparecido. Miró a Arcthurus, seguía de pie y con ni una sola lágrima recorrer esas mejillas arrugadas. Ese instante para aquellos que se afligían más se comparó, y superó, a ser torturados en un calabozo durante la eternidad, tal vez querían sufrir dolores horribles con la condición de continuar teniendo a Baransu.

Ambos hermanos se lamentaban, los presentes guardaban silencio en respeto a quien todavía admiraban, esa sensación de pesar afectaba a cualquiera. Casualmente Ryoku arregló el peligro de la piedra al suceder ello, ¿Necesitó del deseo tan fuerte de esos dos para repararle? Paulatinamente, el escenario desaparecía. La quinta familia, Mirai, Nainin, Karim, Dalia y el Dios Soñador regresaban al mundo de los difuntos, donde era posible que se encontrara la primogénita ya.

No dejaba de pensar lo que dijo "Diego", tenía miedo de que se convirtiera en verdad y no una acostumbrada broma. _"Si en cualquier dimensión alguien muere, en todas lo hará_ ". Apegándose a esos vocablos… ¿Se había ido del Thena que extrañaba? ¿Ya no volverían a estar juntas?

* * *

 _ **Veo y corrijo errores mañana, se agradece su ayuda. Responder reviews… Yei.**_

 _ **MaFer015: Gracias por tu apoyo, me hace muy bien.**_

 _ **YoakeYoru: La bella familia no llegó en este capítulo. No necesita verlo, cuidándolo es feliz.**_

 _ **Kiw-chan: Ahora que lo dices, puede que Mirai ya odiara a mi Arcthurus.**_

 _ **Jenni01Fer: En todo Certes, éste no el otro, casi es ley saberlo. Y Matías, falta mucho para conocer más de él.**_

 _ **Ivn: Supongo que sí se entienden… No sé. Lo de los dibujos puede que no, improbables esperanzas que da la gente.**_

 _ **Lucy Strife81: Sobre eso… Sí, qué bonito que le tratara bien. El primito sufre, y no le echo toda la culpa a Dristan por razones que ni yo sé.**_

 _ **Akemi Shizuka: Arcthurus peor que Dristan… Esa no me la esperaba. Max tenía sus motivos, o al menos yo quiero que los tenga.**_

 _ **Alex: La niña empeora cada vez más -O-, perdona por no hacer muchas desgracias... Trataré de hacerlas seguidamente.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y dejar reviews en el anterior, son mi apoyo.**_


	14. Capítulo XXI

¡AVISO, AVISO! Gracias a estar emocionada con el XXII, este no recibió mucha atención. Perdonen si es malito.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXI.**

Latidos, fuertes latidos originados por dolor y estrés. Estaba sobre el pastizal todavía con los brazos en posición de sostener un cuerpo, uno que ya no volvería a ver, sus lágrimas caían como una calmada lluvia. No decía ni una palabra, solamente veía con ojos llorosos la realidad en la cual entró, se quejaba silenciosamente incluso cuando no quería ser oída, temblaba igual que un niño por las oscuras noches. Si le ofrecían la mano o un abrazo, no se movía, permanecía quieta sin dirigirse a quien la quería ayudar. Se mencionó su nombre dulcemente, labor llevada a cabo por Dalia, bajó entonces su postura y quedó sentada.

No sólo ella se encontraba al borde de la desesperación, también la Quinta Familia tenía dudas respecto a lo ocurrido anteriormente. Se lamentaban de que todo aquello tuviera relación con la previa muerte, pues era importante conservar la prudencia y no empeorar cosas. Para no herir más a Nainin, decidieron guardarse cualquier cuestión hasta que ésta se recuperase, lo que podía significar bastante tiempo de espera, tiempo que Ryoku no iba a cederle por muy cruel que sonara. Omitiendo cada petición salida de la boca de los Diebin, insistiendo que no era necesario en este momento, carraspeó la garganta intentando acaparar su atención.

—Niñata uno, vamos a explicarles, ¿Quieres formar parte de ello?

Sin contestación, fue una acción presentida. Llamó otras veces, en su mente sonaba extraño decir que no le gustaba verla así, "Diego" la irritaba pero siempre trataba de no ser tan duro. Se acercó y escuchó lamentos subidos de tono, suspiró consciente de que por mucho esfuerzo no cambiaba la expresión abrumada. A sabiendas del resultado causado, se apartó para comenzar con los esclarecimientos acumulados sobre su lomo. ¿Cómo lo haría? Los únicos que comprendían en su totalidad eran él y Dalia, aun contando con el apoyo de la difunta sentía que explicar ocuparía la mitad del día, injusto fue darse cuenta de que Karim igualmente no sabía todo.

—Hermanote, yo comienzo. Desconozco mucho, así que me esforzaré en contar perfectamente lo que sé por Nainin. Esto… Existen varias «versiones» apoyadas en las decisiones que tomáis a diario, un ejemplo: si Inés hubiera preferido alejarse de Annibal, puede que vosotros tres no seríais los mismos; o si Alonso declinara la oferta del Rey Arcthurus, cambios de humor se vendrían. Sin embargo, hay dos en las que Shizukesa, Kanpeki y Ryoku interfirieron: el Thena que conocéis ahora y de donde provienen ellas dos, las últimas doncellas, que simplemente nacieron en el único continente pacífico. Éste es el que menos diferencias tiene con el otro exceptuando al detalle de guerra perpetua y su no nacimiento… Fue alterado porque Somnium podía resguardarse aquí sin ser encontrados. ¿Me entiendo? Este sitio es el de menos desemejanzas pero el de increíble conflicto, o séase, mayor.

Sus mentes se llenaron de preguntas. Sabían que darle una razón a todo lo sucedido podía ser difícil, la preparación para la peor de las excusas fue en vano. Los ojos de Alonso e Inés señalaron de reojo a la mujer de violetas rizos; apariencia paciente, también regresándoles una cálida mirada, rodeándola estaban burbujas blancas, como luciérnagas que volaban alarmadas. Por otro lado, los mellizos se fascinaron con el descubrimiento de muchos cambios diarios, incluso pensar que al haberse emocionado en ese preciso instante, se creó otro camino.

—Resumiendo el porqué de venir. Las doncellas somos las encargadas de cuidar los designios del Dios Soñador, la silueta a mi lado; la primera doncella soy yo, Dalia, segunda es Nainin, vuestra noble, y la última es Mirai. Esta niña que dio la anterior explicación es Karim, la hermana adoptiva de Lord Ryoku.

Los Diebin tenían algo qué meditar, pero Krise no dejaba de clavar su vista al cielo. Despejado, brillante, agrietado por la mitad, una cicatriz sin fondo, soltando vendavales escarlatas: a la derecha, el alba perpetua y radiante; a la izquierda, el crepúsculo inacabable y ennegrecido. No pasaban aves, ni brincaban entre los árboles ardillas, en los lagos no nadaban peces, ningún venado vagaba por los bosques, envuelta en plantas y no de animales, cerca de fantásticas luces surgiendo. Era la que sólo se le hizo irreconocible, de nombre Dalia, quien exponía su trabajo de estar a cargo de todo el paisaje. A los demás los vio veces anteriores, ella seguía siendo alguien desconocido. Nadia se olvidó de esta actual reflexión, abrió su boca, formando una interjección –exclamando- azorada.

No hubieron transcurrido dos minutos después de que la fallecida tomara la palabra, cuando la delegada de Pyua se dirigió a Nainin.

—Si la esposa muerta del Rey Dristan está aquí, ¿Sabe exactamente cómo fue el cambio de comportamiento de mi Señor Arcthurus, correcto? ¿Y por qué estamos aquí? ¿No resistimos a las luchas?

—No es así, Nadia. Por suerte, seguís vivos. He de creer que vinimos por obra de "Diego", no por morir. —Habló Mirai—. Más importante, ¿Cómo que el "cambio de comportamiento"?

Los certianos se callaron, esperando. La pausa fue rota por la nodriza al acercarse y apretar el brazo de Nainin, asegurando: "Todo había sido culpa de unos susurros externos, infortunios continuos no fueron voluntad del soberano, sino de devoción". Empero, no consiguió más que ver las rosadas mejillas, su cuerpo temblar y una expresión nerviosa, la princesa no se interesó en saber sobre su padre.

Decidida, convencida de que si se proponía algo era complicado hacer que declinara su proyecto, tomó agua usando sus manos para recipiente y mojó el rostro de la atónica joven, originándole parpadear varias veces. Eso no era una idea pensada por cualquiera, puede que Inés haya sido la única con intenciones de recobrar el carácter alegre de la tercera hija. Enseguida, fue ayudada a secarse por Karim.

—Hace años vuestro progenitor hablaba de terminar su conflicto con la Nación Guerrera y el País Pacífico. —Esa declaración fue suficiente para poseer la completa escucha de todos—, inclusive creía en la posibilidad de concordia. Entonces sus planes arrancaban por buen rumbo… Me lamento de haber considerado que las voces de Kanpeki aconsejaban sabiamente a Su Alteza, ¿a eso os referís con la maldad de nuestra divinidad?

— ¿Madre? —Los tres fruncieron el ceño, desorientados.

El Dios de los Sueños afirmó las sospechas de la nana, asimismo indicó que prosiguiera con sus palabras.

—Arcthurus ya estaba tomando medidas para… Asesinar a mi querida ahijada, eso se le ordenó en nombre de Kanpeki, no cambiaría si ella hubiera peleado contra nosotros. A pesar de esto, veía su disconformidad. Baransu siempre fue la prueba de su cariño con Selene, un amor que no tuvo fin nuevamente por los designios de la «Deidad Perfecta». El nacimiento de vuestra… Hermana se dio incumpliendo dichas ordenanzas; meses después, mi Rey desobedeció por segunda vez aquellos mandatos de abandonar a esa ilegítima y decidió unirse en matrimonio con Selene. Durante su boda, llegaron hombres acabando la felicidad.

"Diego" y la difunta reina fueron los menos pasmados, exclusivamente saber que este Arcthurus se negó a continuar deseos de la Omnipotencia Agraciada fue un dato nuevo hasta ese momento. En cambio, las miradas de aquellos sin información del asunto, por ejemplo, doncellas, permanecían acosando cada palabra reveladora de secretos. Ninguno conocía la forma correcta de reaccionar, el silencio perduraba ni existían los vocablos, el desentendimiento era la emoción presente.

—Pasado un año, otra ceremonia se celebró. Nainin y Arcthurus juraron guardar el secreto de los orígenes de su primogénita, lo dijeron a gente de mayor confianza. Sin embargo, alguien nos deseaba la destrucción inminente. Poco luego de vuestro nacimiento… —Acarició la cabeza de la segunda damisela—, Annibal apareció, terminando la vida de esta última esposa.

Aquellos malos deseos se disiparon en un segundo. De pronto la Segunda Doncella se limpió las lágrimas y estiró sus extremidades, el levantar repentino que tuvo originó muecas no muy alegres, o sea, estaban felices de ver que no quedó en crisis pero ¿qué fue exactamente la razón de alzar el rostro?

El más inconforme, al menos de modo exterior, con el drama, por supuesto era el Dios Soñador. No le gustaba cuando se inventaban un teatro para acabar saliendo adelante sin haber pasado días. Eso creía hasta detenerse a comprobar que si eso hubiese sucedido, no le favorecía en lo absoluto. Sus conclusiones fueron: _"el cambio está bien, estoy contento. No hay nada mejor"._ Era verdad, repartir sonrisas por el mundo siempre iba excelente y no sólo producirlas en su hermana lo alegraba; realmente era feliz sabiendo cómo la tristeza partió hacia lo lejos un periodo corto.

Pasadas las felicitaciones por superar una dificultad, la fémina de plateada iris se alejó en dirección a los jardines de cualidades algo sombrías: burbujas menos luminosas que las errantes en Conexión de los Muertos, una niebla paseándose por las plantas casi secas, no era totalmente lóbrego y aún así daba la impresión de agobio. Tomó una especial, una lucecita con puntos rojizos en el centro, sus facciones –de la fallecida- lucían dolidas, ¿por qué? Dentro de los fúnebres campos, estaban las ánimas que no eran felices luego de morir, debía entristecerse por todas las burbujas.

Mientras unos se perdían entre reflexiones de su alrededor, tal el caso de "Diego" y Dalia, el resto se ponía a trabajar en recuperar fuerzas emocionales o físicas, puesto que ninguno apreciaba ser los únicos interesados en lograr una paz –aunque entrar a Byacuya, país cuya aspiración para ganar la guerra era la armonía, les quitaba un peso de encima- . Entonces surgió una pregunta que amenazaba con exhibir un aborrecimiento a la entidad.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuándo volveremos a Certes? Estoy seguro que podremos venir aquí si nos hacemos de problemas. Lo cual simboliza que pudimos haber salvado a la prince…

—Alonso, mis disculpas por interrumpir, es lo contrario a como parece. No importa que Dalia trate de trasladarnos, Ryoku necesita de un anhelo para poder traernos aquí. La muerte de Baransu fue de ayuda inconscientemente. Lo siento… Para remediarlo, no será mucho tiempo de sufrir… ¡Yo me encar…!

—Basta, Karim, debe convertirse sorpresa. Ustedes, poneos vivaces lo suficiente, mañana continuaremos a Byacuya. Si os falta algo, acudid con cualquiera de los tres. Soñad, no lo olvidéis.

Esa despedida de "Diego", era sincera y gentil, muy lejos de ser él. No obstante, a Nainin le calmaba ver cómo inclusive entidades arrogantes podían comportarse preocupados. No evitó cavilar sobre los sentimientos de Padre luego de convertirse en asesino de su linaje, una pena dolorosa recorrió sus sentidos pues no le agradaba ver sufrir a los que la apoyaron en antaño. En este grupo específico se encontraba el dios, era bastante obvio que estaban Karim, Dalia y Mirai, por ellas no fue raro, esa silueta no dejaba de observarla con sus inexistentes ojos. Los círculos más blancos que resaltaban arriba de una supuesta nariz se incrustaban en ella, manifestando su lado interesado.

No era una situación peculiar, a la albina también le perseguía de la misma manera, a la byan a veces moderadamente vigilaba. Tal vez pronto descubriría el porqué no decía sus emociones con libertad, simplemente duraba echando un vistazo sin expresarse tanto. A diferencia de las personas que formaban su espacio de convivencia, estas no temían ser descubiertas exteriorizándose… Un minuto. ¿Eso era? ¿Desconfianza? ¿Temor? Cuando volteó de nueva cuenta, ya había desaparecido. Leer pensamientos favorecía su estatus/estado de misterio.

* * *

Entrando a los bosques cercanos a la frontera, donde hay pinos cubiertos por una capa de cenizas que cayó por los incendios de Certes, muchos ya sólo contaban con el tronco. A las orillas de un lago descongelándose, un río manchado de escombros e impuro, perseveraba su mala apariencia y estado, el nuevo Heredero al trono se acostó para llorar sordamente frente al lugar que guardaba un lazo inexplicable con él. Aislarse de su familia y amigos, la soledad se convirtió en la sola compañía que quería en ese tiempo ominoso. Antes contaba con Baransu, el sub-comandante, la delegada, su nana y los gemelos. Ahora sólo era capaz de llorar.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Estar aquí igual a un vago, ¡Levántate y ve a pelear!

Justamente llegó a desestabilizarlo su progenitor, esos mandatos que tenía que cumplir porque, por desgracia, era su superior y padre. Le perdió el respeto, el cariño, sólo ansiaba salir del hoyo siniestro en el cual lo lanzaron aquellos ansíes de poder. No se quedaría implorando el cambio del pasado, siquiera vengar la muerte de su hermana lo redimiría de iracundas reacciones. Sabía cómo, tenía que buscar a las «anyahn», ellas iniciaron el conflicto familiar, su culpa la asumirían el monarca y esas jovencitas.

—Al único lugar que iré, Rey Arcthurus, será a Byacuya. No os preocupéis, llevaré conmigo mi tropa, no vuestros indignos militares contribuyentes de la matanza de mi hermana.

El mutismo resistió algunos minutos. El canoso no se opuso a las actividades de su hijo, se fue por el camino que vino sin desearle buena suerte ni despedirse apropiadamente como días atrás hubiera hecho. Vincent escribía en el barro signos similares al emblema de su patria (no la describí antes, ¿verdad?): fondo blanco, rayas de curvas amarillas y azules rodeando un círculo negro, adentro de la rueda, triángulos. No se esforzó para dibujarlos bien, iba a tacharlos prontamente acabara unos cuantos.

—Odio los claveles… Aborrezco mis memorias, las nubes puras y la luz del día… —El príncipe agitó las aguas del río—. Solamente quiero soñar, desear que al abrir mis ojos te vea esforzándote para sacar adelante a quienes más amas.

Decir que su corazón se destrozó era poco. Su sentimiento era más que dolor, lo frustrante era no poder hacer que los demás también sintiesen eso. Si llegaba raudamente a dedicarle citas como Quédate en esta despiadada tierra, mereces vivir el infierno de la guerra sin arruinar la suerte que está pasando mi hermana por no verte ya, y a continuación le clavara la lanza lentamente hasta que saliera por su espalda… No, seguía pareciéndole _**nada**_. El soberano jamás entendería su pesadumbre, tal vez porque poseía un espíritu amargo y corrupto. En efecto, quien le engendró era peor que quien empezó los conflictos de Thena.

Ocultándose detrás de arbustos grandes, veía Arcthurus a punto de soltar lágrimas. No iba a revelarlo a nadie, pero bajo su piel fría había millones de cortadas que se hizo pensando en los crueles castigos por asesinar a la muchacha. No sufriría cara a cara con el enemigo, claro que no; si era dañándose a sí la forma de liberar su dolor, no interesaba. A sus ojos no tenía valor ganar la lucha, el reino entero lo necesitaba y ello era suficiente para continuar cumpliendo orden tras orden proporcionada por el Dios de la Perfección. Él no disfrutaría de una victoria, Certes tomaría su lugar.

…A final de cuentas, planeaba terminar con su vida luego de asegurarle un futuro glorioso, independiente, a su gente amada…

* * *

 _ **Las explicaciones infinitas no se me dan bien y para ser los primeros a los que hacer comprender, no voy por buen camino. En mi caso, puede que en siguientes no escriba que les explicaron tal cosa y sepan por "arte de magia", pero recuerden: fuera de que escribirlo, alguien –Dalia preferentemente- lo hizo.**_ _ **Por cierto, si no me di a comprender, me ofrezco a reescribir o explicar por mensaje privado/cualquier lado. *Carita de nervios***_

 _ **Gracias por reviews, apoyo, todo. Perdón por tardar tanto y si leen alguna otra de mis historias, estoy segura de que ya han sido actualizadas también.**_

 _ **¡Shayito! (n.n)/**_ « _ **-**_ »

 _ **(¿Se entiende que ↔ es mover hacia los lados la barra?).**_


	15. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII.**

Durante la salida del Sol, el grupo se adentraba a los territorios de Byacuya. A pesar de iniciar el día, y estar a pleno esplendor del alba, el color del firmamento no era un bello ámbar; tampoco se respiraba un aire fresco como acostumbraba sentirse dentro del País Pacífico. La melancolía, primero soportada por Nainin, que sufriría Mirai comenzaba en los campos rodeando Heiwa –la capital del reino, ubicada en el oeste, cerca de Certes-. Aquellas hermosas flores de cerezo, su matiz pálido se tiñó de negro, esos árboles característicos yacían quemados, repartidos por el pasto seco.

El rostro de Mirai mostraba que la misma aguantaba los deseos de tirarse y quedarse ahí con los ojos cerrados, como si de un mal sueño se tratase. Una espiración, seguido de un quejido por disolver esa sensación dolorosa, salió de su boca. No sabía qué decir, lo único que buscaba era encontrar a su familia. Evocar no le favorecía en nada.

De improviso, se acercó una humareda viviendo desde frente. Cubrió los restos del campo y las cenizas incrementaron su oscuro tono. Suspiros de alivio se apoderaron del fondo. Quien no le tomaba mucha importancia, aún con los demás en estado de alerta, resultaba ser el soñador.

—Karim, está aquí. No hará algo pesado, ¿De acuerdo? Debería soltar alegría cuando me vea.

Del humo se formó una persona de género femenino, quien dio unos cuantos pasos para después quedarse sin rumbo específico. Bien se hacía notar que el regodeo la asaltaba. La idea de que su toda ella podía presumirse e inclusive tener ventajas estaba en su mente, así que le bastó con enredar uno de sus cabellos rojos volcánicos en un listón que traía, agregó a su entrada el abrir pícaro de unos ojos marrones, y, para finalizarla, la inclinación de su cabeza, de modo despacio, tranquilo. Viendo cómo el dios de Anyah le miró y luego rodó las llamas en su iris, la dama se lamió, con discreción, sus labios esponjosos. Ésta aceleró su caminar con el fin de darle una cálida bienvenida al ser eterno: un abrazo meloso por detrás que se esperaba Ryoku, tomando por sorpresa a los demás, fue cómo lo recibió. La presencia de dicha fémina incomodaba a la mayoría, no creían que una desconocida se pusiera de… Afable con él. Que éste no hiciera comentarios agrandaba la confusión.

—Qué alegría, ya no me abandonarás. Pensé que sería por siempre… —Le acarició con el pulgar el rostro de tedio a la entidad, aún atrás—. Cariño.

La manera de referirse a la Deidad Divina asustaba, ¿"Cariño"? ¿Qué tipo de cosa viviente le llamaría así a un desdichado como lo era el dios? La escena de resignación por parte del mismo y la sonrisa solazada que tenía el perfil de la «abandonada» abrazándolo, dejó a las princesas… Con sensaciones de querer irse; desviaban la mirada incontables veces, esperando el final del acto amoroso entre los dos que se reencontraron aparentemente. Luego de unos segundos embarazosos, la silueta se transportó a un lado cercano de las personas originarias de otra dimensión. La reacción de la señorita: girar los ojos y seguir actuando feliz, normal.

—Déjame respirar, Arel, también lo necesito.

Nada de reclamos por la imprevista acción. Era posible que ya tuviera planeado regresar y aceptar todo el cariño faltante. Pero si así fuera, ¿Por qué circunstancia la niña de morados luceros se escondía detrás de Mirai y Nainin? En sus facciones se notaba que agría era la estancia de Arel, no estaba feliz de ver a su hermano ser un conquistador o tener relaciones muy apegadas, era lo contrario. Susurraba el nombre de la difunta reina, diciéndole que le llevara a Conexión de los Muertos; pedía a Ryoku que alejara a la de negro, su voz casi no se escuchaba.

—Es temprano para que no te agrade, pequeñita. Respecto a ti, Ryoku, eres tan desconsiderado, ¿No visitar en tanto tiempo a tu subordinada? Anda, crueldad pura.

Inés, Nadia, Aarón y Raquel se adelantaron, ninguno tenía interés en observar entornos que no eran de su incumbencia. Por otro lado, Alonso aguardaba una señal de poder proseguir, pensaba que abandonar a su superior en el poder sería causa de desgracias, era realmente malo no poder despedirse. Las otras tres igual querían decir un frío " _adiós_ " y retirarse, pero tal vez dejar sola a la figura blanquecina no resultaba la mejor solución tomando en cuenta el silencio desarrollado.

Entonces llegó el socorro deseado.

—Uh… Si no es molestia, necesitamos irnos. —Respingó Mirai, siendo apoyada por Nainin—. Despídete, Diego, hay que movernos. Lo dijiste tú, alguien nos puede encontrar.

—Ya veo. Dieguito me gusta más. —Arel sopló en dirección al ente—. No quiero separarme de ti, nunca en lo que resta de vida… O sea siempre.

El viento se llevó consigo a la "subordinada" del Dios Soñador como si no fuera más que humo, de hecho también dejó libre el ambiente de humareda. Fue un alivio que la fémina no lanzara más afecto, por el contrario, se retiró con faceta bastante seria. Incluso las dos princesas concordaron en que la mirada de desprecio estuvo dirigida a ellas.

Nuevamente sólo existía un campo desolado, sin alguien que rompiera el silencio. Aparte, de verdad le irritaba a Ryoku no tocar tema de plática —es decir, que él se convirtiese en lo principal—. Habían avanzado un poco, a tal punto de empezar a ver la muralla rodeando una ciudad importante, y nadie estaba interesado ni dispuesto a sacar la conversación.

— ¿No me preguntaréis lo que acaba de suceder? —Negaron todos con la cabeza—. Quería hacerme el importante, lástima. ¡Hablando de eso! Puede que volvamos a verla seguido, a la próxima iros pacíficamente y dejadme conversar. Suele ocurrir que los celos…

— ¿"Celos", dices? Ni que fuéramos a robarte de su lado.

— ¡Cabeza hueca! Se ve que nunca has sido amado.

Raquel dio un golpecillo a Alonso, originando risitas. El «agredido» acarició la cabeza de su hermana con el puño, manteniendo una expresión divertida.

—Y me dirás que tú ya encontraste el amor… A tus trece años.

— ¡Silencio! ¿No sabías que Aarón y yo nos encontramos con dos chavales muy monos?

—S-sí, tiene toda la razón. S-sus nombres eran Alan y Ha…

— ¿Ah? ¿Y quién os permitió ir con extraños? Sois unos críos todavía, no sabéis los peligros que…

—Alonso, no olvides que hace ya años entramos en guerra, no hay muchas cosas que les dañen.

Aparte de causar la burla de Diego, él ansiaba decirle al adalid: "¿Qué se siente se interrumpido?", el sub-comandante se vio ligeramente en disconformidad con la delegada.

— ¿Lady Nadia? ¡Madre, di algo!

—Me mantengo distante.

La discusión –agradable y no problemática— de los certianos, agregó lo faltante a esta experiencia: algo de buenos recuerdos, sin melancolía. Mientras Inés se dedicaba a sonreír y Nadia a tratar de calmar a la jovencita inquieta, Alonso disfrutaba pelear un poco con Raquel, hace mucho que las batallas no les permitían relacionarse debidamente. Sobre la actitud que exponía el mellizo, pues él no estaba seguro de a quién ayudar, por lo cual entró a la disputa de una manera más tranquila.

El trío de hermanos sí que se llevaba bien.

Por otra parte, las damiselas tomaron el papel de espectadoras. Las diferencias de opinión de esos tres, hasta para el punto de vista de Mirai, una chica que no se vinculaba tanto a los Diebin, hacían de hasta el espacio más aburrido, uno movido o jovial.

—Me pregunto si este tipo de encuentros también se dieron en nuestro mundo. ¿Y qué hacían las dos adultas? ¿Tú sabes? —Mencionó la Tercera Doncella.

—No lo dudes. Ese trío siempre va a explorar y terminan discutiendo por motivos divertidos. —Contestó Nainin—. Krise e Inés nunca apoyan a ninguno.

El desacuerdo parecía ir a favor de los gemelos ya que la cría no dejaba defender al de cabello marrón; y si por azares del destino, a Aarón se le pasaba la idea de pelear por Alonso, se ganaba los ojos fulminantes de su par. La nodriza y la primera de la anterior reina siempre habían creído que el trabajo de Raquel sería soldado, le quedaba perfecto.

Caminando hacia atrás, sin alejarse tanto del grupo, se encontraban Karim y su hermanote. Este último pensaba varias cosas que por dentro le daban felicidad, pero era ÉL, era imposible reflejarlas en el exterior.

—Me agrada verles felices, ¿No es bueno?

La niña de cabello blanco asintió, manteniendo su mirada fija en su muñeca derecha, lo que se alcanzaba a distinguir era el brazalete intentando ser puesto. La hermana del dios estaba tan concentrada que podía decir _sí_ a cualquier cosa.

Conque no le ponía atención, la deidad iba a pegarle el susto de su vida, mas la niña se vio salvada gracias a su rapidez poniendo accesorios.

— ¡Ta-da! Es un regalo que me hicieron Mirai y Nainin. ¡Ve, ve! ¿No es bonito? Blanco…

—Esas niñatas, te dan obsequios hechos con tela del vestido de novias de la byan. Hey, ¿Sabes qué es más increíble que eso?

Esperando una gran contestación con los ojos abiertos, muy atenta al rostro blanco del dios, Karim quedó maravillada. Ella más que nadie conocía que si se lo proponía, Dieguito ideaba sorpresas tan grandes como un océano.

— ¡Yo!

La decepción, el engaño que sufrió. La albina dejó de sonreír, sus mejillas se inflaron y sus párpados se juntaron a la vez que cruzaba los brazos. Posteriormente de tranquilizar su desilusión, en realidad sí tenía pensado algo más útil, eliminó las señales de puchero.

—No me hace gracia tu egocentrismo.

—Tan dura. Y eso que siempre me decías que era guay. De cualquier modo, obsérvalos, a todos les debemos un gran favor. Y yo sé cómo pagarles.

Eso era lo que quería, escuchar a la silueta decir que agradecería todos los favores sin excusas. Ese comentario fue con lo cual la sonrisa y aspecto de felicidad volvieron a vencer al desencanto.

— ¡Yo también, yo también~! ¿Recuerdas cómo dejaste que te dominara el aburrimiento? Le diré a Dalia que prepare todo, ¡será una verdadera sorpresa!

Los ánimos crecieron en pocos segundos. La hermana del dios se veía muy contenta, soltaba emoción hasta por la piel. Su gozo e inquietud se asemejaban a cuando una persona ingería bastante chocolate, era un milagro que no tropezara con sus propios pies para abrazar al suelo o que no se diera un golpe contra alguien más. Por otro lado, yéndose lejos de los peligros, la chavala tenía planes y sueños por cumplir, igual que su hermanote.

Un largo bostezo, con el cual reflejó pereza, salió de la boca de la divinidad segundos después de que la pequeña se alejara. Posteriormente, un suspiro muy conformista también logró escapar de sus labios.

—Uf, esto se complica con Arel. Puede abrazar a Kanpeki si tiene tanto amor que repartir, ¿No? Antes era más como Edén y Cerise, ¿por qué el cambio?

—No es la primera vez que te pillo conversando solo… ¿O sí la es?

El adalid apoyó su codo en la cabeza de Ryoku al mismo tiempo que hacía una pose pensativa, era de «suma importancia» recordar si veces anteriores le vio hablar en compañía de otros seres invisibles. Entonces, contemplando la fulminante expresión que mostraban aquellas llamas donde se supone estaban los ojos, decidió apartarse.

— ¡Oh, Alonsito, pasa, pasa! ¡Bienvenido a la casa "No interrumpas a las personas"! ¿Ya habéis avanzado lo suficiente?

Luego de una risa sarcástica, ahora era Alonso quien dedicaba miradas de molestia. Además el estado de éste mismo no iba acorde al de Diego, él parecía disfrutar cada momento de silencio frustrado. Ambos se oponían a dirigir la palabra, y el soldado no se hallaba en condiciones de querer aguantarlo.

—Calma, calma, que todavía no conoces muchas verdades. Como sea, ¡Al palacio de Byacuya!

Llevando la tranquilidad a un nivel recomendando. La esperanza se centraba en la pasiva ley de la tierra natal de Mirai, era la única patria que seguramente no estaba en total acuerdo con la guerra. Era justo, el País Pacífico necesitaba una fuerza suficiente para hacer recapacitar a los otros reinos, y quienes poseían esa voluntad necesitaban la ayuda de los byan.

* * *

 _ **Me dijeron que mis párrafos eran aburridos, así que no me dieron ganas de hacer este capítulo pasando las dos mil**_ (sólo por unas pocas) _ **palabras, ni tampoco ansiaba narrar -.-**_

 _ **¡Arel, uno de mis OC's favoritos! Puede que les desagrade pero a mí me encanta. Después verán porqué.**_

 _ **¡A ver a la Reina Mizuki! ¿Qué creen que pasará en este país?**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	16. Capítulo XXII (Extra)

La cortina de humo negra que cubría sus ojos se levantó, ahora contemplaba un escenario desconocido, lo cual no le causó temor, sino una sensación diferente que, en contraste con lo que pensaba del lugar donde estaba, era tan familiar para él.

Y, en el momento en que vio sus extremidades comprendió por qué. Sus manos, sus pies, sus hombros, su torso, todo su cuerpo poseía el color marfil claro que tenía hace bastante tiempo; época que ponía ahínco en recordar, aunque no se le facilitara contar los años que lo separaban de esta.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo: estaba desnudo.

Qué inverecundia la suya, Ryoku no iba a ignorar el hecho de estar así. La presentación era algo muy importante, lo había aprendido de Karim y Dalia, y su felicidad no era pretexto suficiente para descuidar la imagen.

De nuevo, caía en cuenta de otra cosa igual de importante que su desnudez. Varias cuestiones que recorrían su cabeza cada segundo, las mismas a las que no les encontró respuesta a pesar de sus reflexiones: ¿dónde estaban las demás?, ¿dónde estaba él?, ¿por qué recuperó una parte de lo que más ansiaba?, ¿por qué estaba desnudo?

Si alguna fuerza misteriosa y abismal que existía aparte de los dioses, se hubo tomado la molestia de concederle un milagro, que al menos hubiera regresado también ropa. De hecho, era denigrante rebajarse a pedir una sábana, pero usarla era mejor que su ignominioso despojo.

Suspiró con pesadez. No había sido tan malo como para merecer esto. Vaya iniquidad.

Antes de comenzar la búsqueda de información —o vestidura, lo que encontrara primero—, sintió algo moverse en su cabeza. Un dolor penetrante en forma de canica adentro de ella, chocando con las paredes de su cráneo, cada vez más fuerte que _estrellaba_ era el verbo apropiado. A esta dolencia se sumó una tortura peor, una agria memoria de antaño.

 _¿Qué es lo primordial? ¿No es acaso la satisfacción?_

Una colisión.

 _¿Cómo podéis obtenerla? ¿Cuál es el único modo de ganar?_

Otra colisión

 _¿Es el dominio?, ¿la esclavitud?, ¿la conquista?_

Un estruendo en sus oídos.

 _¿Queréis ser superiores? ¿Qué no es eso lo que ya sois?_

Un sonido agudo y creciente.

 _¿Cuál es vuestra única solución?_

Un llanto.

 _¿Matar?_

Silencio.

Sólo escuchaba sus propios quejidos. Sólo veía la húmeda tierra. Sólo sentía su interior paralizarse, dejar de moverse mientras el dolor se concentraba en su pecho. Sólo sentía la lluvia caer como plomo sobre su espalda. La agonía era pesada, fría, progresiva.

En aquel instante cuando dijo aquellas palabras irracionales, era absurdo. Actuando más insensatamente de lo que hoy actuaba.

—Al menos…recuperé la decencia —rio. Estaba riendo. Incluso en ese estado deplorable, siempre tenía la gracia de recuperarse. Quienquiera que creó al Dios de los Sueños debía estar orgulloso de su trabajo, porque aquel pedazo de egocentrismo y cómico cinismo sabía elegir bien a sus compañeros.

También sabía aprender lecciones y recordar de quién las había aprendido; por esto rio al recordar una de tantas que le habían dicho en su longevidad.

"Los sueños son ilusiones…"

—Y puedes hacerlos realidad, sólo si tú así lo quieres.

Sonrió, pues se sentía superior a la causa de sus tormentos. Se levantó, y lo primero que hizo fue solucionar el problema que lo irritó desde el principio; con un chasquido de dedos, había vuelto la silueta blanca. Acto seguido, se estiró entretanto su vista se esclarecía para, al final, revelar el lugar donde estuvo todo este tiempo: descansando en la rama de un árbol grande, que se alegraba fuera resistente.

En el recorrido visual notó a dos princesas durmiendo bajo el mismo tronco, ahora las imágenes de la pelea nocturna por dormir en las ramas cruzaban por sus ojos.

* * *

He aquí un **_extra_** de lo que quise hacer hace...unos minutos. XD Lo cierto es que tenía el capítulo XXIII listo desde el año pasado, pero ocurrió un problema con el ordenador, se borró todo el esfuerzo que puse y entré en un bloqueo —que no lo es, más bien es una depresión absurda— que salió con lo que acabo de escribir. Creo que es de las cosas más bonitas que he puesto de Ryoku y por ello me gusta demasiado.

¡Ah!, por cierto, estoy dispuesta a hacer un desarrollo a fondo de todos los personajes de Saki. Prepárense para la emotividad de ahora en adelante.

Y el último aviso, como la idea de los extras me ha agradado, tal vez se encuentren uno que otro conforme avance la historia. Los mismos seguirán el tiempo y los acontecimientos, no serán en otra época. ¿Me di a entender? Creo que sí.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
